Discovering the Unknown
by inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142
Summary: Rin gets attacked by a youkai - Kagome comes to her aid and gets wounded in the process. She gets taken back by Rin to recover... SK
1. Naraku's Scent

Chapter 1: Naraku's Scent  
  
"Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha and sat up straight. The moon was high, surrounded by twinkling stars.

"What?" asked Miroku, Sango and Kagome in unison.

"Huh?" Shippo was still drowsy from being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Damn it! Naraku's scent! He's around. His barrier is weakening." Inuyasha leapt up, fully awake and alert. "He's turning human tonight! Oh, I'm going to bust his damn ass!"

"Inuyasha!" admonished Kagome. "Don't swear in front of small children."

"Keh! Who cares? Well, I'll be back in the morning."

"What? Hey! Wait for us!" But Inuyasha was already bounding quickly away, leaving no one time to chase after him. Sighing, the rest of the group lay back down.

"How much do you want to bet he'll fail this time?" asked Miroku.

"Don't wish people bad luck, houshi-sama," admonished Sango.

Shippo was already snoring, and within minutes, Sango and Miroku joined him in wonderland. Kirara was asleep too; only Kagome stayed awake. She stared up at the starry sky, worrying about Inuyasha. One hour of tossing and turning later, Kagome got up, frustrated. "Damn," she thought, "if I can't sleep, I'd better go and take a walk." Wrapping herself up in a thick furry blanket, Kagome quietly left the campfire.

She followed a small stream, enjoying the calm silence, occasionally broken by the balmy breeze. Suddenly, Kagome sensed a Shikon shard bearing down upon her. She looked up – but before she could react, a large hawk youkai swooped down on her. It picked her up in its gnarled claws, and flew upwards. It cackled with merriment, and flew even faster. "Well, well, how convenient! Some free Shikon shards, as well as a pretty girl for my supper!" the hawk cried.

Kagome squirmed and kicked in anger, but the hawk's claws clamped even tightly, squeezing the breath out of her. Helpless, she glared at the hawk's claw around her. Having made sure that no one was pursuing Kagome, the hawk now flew freely, swooping up and down, occasionally diving in circles. Sick to the stomach, Kagome made no protest for fear she'd throw up. Then, seeing the crow swoop down towards tall trees, Kagome had an idea.

If I can just grab a branch from the trees, mused Kagome, I can probably stab this stupid crow, no, hawk, and get away. Struggling hard, she thrashed about until her arm loosened a little from the hawk's iron-like grasp. As the crow swooped down, ignoring the lurch in her stomach Kagome reached towards the trees... As though nature heard her silent pleadings, the wind blew the tops of the trees towards her outstretched hand. Grabbing the nearest branch, Kagome had barely broken off a branch when the hawk swooped back upwards. Good – it was nicely splintered and sharp. Kagome prayed that her ever-growing miko powers would not fail her, and she thrust the branch into the hawk's claw. The branch glowed a silver-blue, and pierced through the thick skin of the hawk's claw. It screeched in agony, and released its grasp on Kagome just before it exploded. The Shikon shard that had been embedded in the hawk's claw got dislodged, and Kagome quickly caught it. And then she fell from the air, screaming, gathering speed as she fell, into the waiting trees below.

* * *

An hour ago...  
  
Sesshoumaru stood silent. Were his senses deceiving him? Surely not... Naraku's scent... it hung in the air like an ominous cloud, as though it was trying to suffocate all living beings.

"Jaken. Stay here with Rin." "

Sesshoumaru-sama? Where-" Jaken looked up to see that his master was gone.

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" he snapped at Rin. The little girl, busy finding small mushrooms she put in a basket she had woven herself, did not hear his malice.

"I'll be back after I feed Ah Un. Ok, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"Whatever. Just don't wander too far." Jaken, on his part, wanted nothing to do with Rin and her crazy human actions. Only the fear of Sesshoumaru's wrath kept him protecting the girl. Let her get those horrid mushrooms, thought Jaken. All the better, I'll get some peace and rest. Assured that nothing could happen, Jaken rolled over and fell fast asleep. To Rin, nothing could spoil her happy mood. Jaken's dislike for her did not escape her notice, but out of respect, she kept silent about it. Now, away from his grudging eye, she was free to do anything without Jaken coming down on her. Gathering up the mushrooms she found, she followed the ever- growing trail of toadstools.

When the mushrooms led her up to the looming blackness of a forest, Rin hesitated. Thousands of unknown dangers lay in the dark shadows. But the thought of Ah Un hungry was more than the little girl could bear. Gathering her courage around her, she cautiously tiptoed into the forest. As she moved forward, with the light of the moon to guide her, she soon lost her fears. Rin moved on in peace for awhile. When she basket was full, satisfied, she stood up straight and looked in all four directions.

It did not take a fool to realize she was lost. _I mustn't cry. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't approve – Jaken-sama would scorn._ Rin's head filled with a billion thoughts exploding into her head at once. _But how do I leave this place? Maybe... if I keep walking... I might find someone who would bring me back to Sesshoumaru-sama._ Brushing aside branches and brambles that blocked her path, Rin drove deeper into the woods.

Fifteen minutes later, she was tired, hungry, and longed to see someone – anyone – that she knew. Even having Jaken around would be a comfort. Stumbling through the trees, she reached a small closure, surrounded by tall trees. _I might sleep here_, mused Rin. The trees that canopied the sky overhead were a good protection from any rain that might fall. Glancing at her surroundings, Rin saw a big hollowed tree. Perfect place, Rin thought gleefully. She could climb in and curl up quite nicely. The hollowed tree looked warm and comforting; it seemed like the best place to spend the night in.

Making her way over to the tree, Rin eagerly scrambled over when – THUD! She tripped over something lying in her path.

"Oh my God!" The 'something' sat up, obviously with great effort. "Hey, I know you! You're the girl that follows Sesshoumaru. You're Rin, right? I'm Kagome. Umm... do you know how to get out of here?" (A/N yea, sorry if it sounds totally unlike her... but I was stuck on what to write.)

Rin squinted her eyes to see in the dim light. "Not exactly. I'm lost here." Kagome looked at the little girl, with her cheeks and legs full of small cuts by wild branches. A deep compassion welled up within her.

"You must be cold. Come here," Kagome said, holding a corner of her blanket out. At peace at last, Rin settled in the older girl's lap. Wrapped in a fleecy blanket and safe in Kagome's lap, Rin began to tell her story.

"Kouga's tribe was going to kill you?" asked Kagome incredulously, on hearing her story.

"I don't know... it was wolves, and they had a leader, with these two Shikon shards in his legs."

Kagome abruptly stood up and started pacing. "That – that absolutely evil freak!" she exclaimed in anger. Pacing even faster, she continued, "What happened next?"

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy," said Rin truthfully. "But since then I've followed Sesshoumaru-sama. He's really nice to me, doesn't let Jaken be mean to me, and he saves me if I need help."

The sky was split into two – one part still dark, with stars, and one lightly streaked with the first rays of the morning sun. Kagome was about to answer when she stopped short. "Kagome-neechan?" Rin was puzzled. Suddenly, a gigantic, blue youkai popped out of the trees.

"Uh... will Sesshoumaru save you now?" asked Kagome nervously. _I don't have my arrows; I still can't conjure protective barriers like Kikyo and Kaede do. In truth, I'm defenseless, with Rin to protect. Truly, I have no need to protect Rin. She's on Sesshoumaru's – the enemy's – side. I've only known her for a few hours. I would stand a better chance trying to escape by myself. Excuses, Kagome, excuses_, she scolded herself. _She's only a little girl. Besides, enemy or not, how can you leave her to the youkai? And there would be Sesshoumaru to answer to_... Kagome shuddered at the thought of his anger.

"Rin-chan," Kagome struggled to keep her voice calm. "Get behind me."

"Hai!" But before she was safely behind Kagome the youkai struck. It left a long, thin scratch on Rin's arm, dripping with blood. "They say the blood of young humans is the best," the youkai grinned evilly. "I agree. Next best is the blood of young women – I've come across quite a find, don't you think?"

"Rin-chan!" screamed Kagome. The youkai raised its clawed hands to strike again. Kagome threw herself across the younger girl, protecting her from the youkai's blows. She bit back tears as the youkai's claws left three searing gashes on her back. Oh, where was Inuyasha?

* * *

Sesshoumaru faintly saw the outline of Naraku's castle, from behind a powerful but weakening barrier. The air reeked of Naraku's smell. Wait... there was a new scent. Some hanyou, who happened to be his ridiculous half-brother, had come, no doubt ready to draw his sword and lose miserably to Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru drawled silkily. "This is my fight! You will not interfere!" shouted Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru glared at him stonily, until he realized... The air now held another smell... faint... but lingering.

The scent of Rin's blood now tainted the air.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and flew off in the direction of Rin.

* * *

The trees spun in circles. She was dizzy, tired. Kagome almost closed her eyes to sleep. Each swipe the youkai took at her now brought no pain – only numbness. She closed her eyes... she was tired... she would sleep just for a minute, and when she awoke, the pain would be gone. Then realization hit her and she fought to stay awake. Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew the truth. If she fell asleep, it would mean death. But her will to live was ebbing away... slowly, but surely, she was dying.

A blinding light soared across the woods, cutting down trees in its path. It hit the youkai square on its back, slicing it into two. Rin, shielded by Kagome, was still safe enough. Peeking out from Kagome's arms, she saw a tall figure clad in white, sword drawn, standing before her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Rin happily. He'd saved her once again, like he had always done before. The taiyoukai's face was an icy cool exterior, but emotions and questions flowed freely inside him. He recognized the girl who had protected Rin, disregarding her own life. She was his half-brother's human friend, called Kagome, if he remembered correctly. Then again, Sesshoumaru noticed everything, and forgot nothing. Kagome - what was she doing here alone? And more importantly, why did she save Rin? He carefully scrutinized her. Never had he been so close to her – he'd seen her only from afar and mostly he was too preoccupied with fighting Inuyasha to notice her.

This was a human of great beauty, decided Sesshoumaru warily. He didn't trust beautiful females – Inuyasha's mother, Kikyo... all had led strong youkai to their downfalls. But though he never let himself fall into its clasp, Sesshoumaru appreciated beauty. His castle itself was the epitome of splendor and elegance; the lands he ruled were the most scenic. He cast a golden eye over Kagome. She was beautiful. She had selflessly protected Rin with her life. She was beautiful, perfectly selfless, and dead.

* * *

A/N: Don't freak yet people! I won't give too much away... but Sesshoumaru does have something called Tensaiga. I'm sorry this is a bit short... I promise other chapters will be longer. Also, I'm sorry if people consider this a cliffy... I never meant it that way.  
  
I don't own any of the characters above.  
  
Lemons in later chapters – I promise!  
  
Reviews are appreciated a lot.  
  
Thanks, C.T.


	2. Sesshoumaru's Castle

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Castle**  
  
"Rin! Rin! Damn it where are you?" cried Jaken. His nose wasn't as sensitive as Sesshoumaru's or Inuyasha's, but it worked all the same. He had followed her trail into the woods when he smelled her blood.

"Oh shit, this is not my day!" The toad started running towards Rin.

He came into the closure of trees. By now, the morning sun streamed through the trees. Sesshoumaru would be back any time... and Jaken would be dead meat.

Catching the familiar glimpses of Rin's orange and white kimono among the trees, Jaken hurried forward, relieved.

"Hey!" Jaken said aloud, "Inuyasha's wench!"

His eyes traveled from the wench to Rin to –

Jaken gulped. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

In one graceful movement Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Tensaiga and killed the hell demons that had arrived to claim Kagome's body.

Jaken shot Rin dirty looks and glared at her, but she didn't care. Instead, she ran up to the toad and hugged him tightly.

_I will heal the human from her injuries,_ decided Sesshoumaru, though his calm façade remained blank. _After all, she _did _save Rin. I suppose when she travels with Inuyasha she has little access to medical treatment_. But there _was_ a problem.

From past dealings with female women, Sesshoumaru guessed that if he ordered Jaken to carry Kagome home she would freak when she found out. (A/N I know, it's not everyday the taiyoukai's so considerate...)

"There's no way this Sesshoumaru's carrying a human home," thought Sesshoumaru out loud. "The... utter degradation and humiliation... A taiyoukai carrying a human..."

Rin finished smothering Jaken with a hug and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms, snuggling her head in his tail. "Sesshoumaru-sama? We'll bring Kagome-neechan home, won't we?"

"Hai, Rin." Did I just say what I thought I said? Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief.

Rin was waiting expectantly; Jaken was cowering at a safe distance from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru would have sighed at the situation he was in, but stopped himself in time. He walked over and picked Kagome up gently, like you would hold a newborn baby.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes drowsily. She tried to sit up but was forced back down by a terrible pain on her back.

"Kagome-neechan! You're awake!" Rin eagerly bounded to her side.

Questions spilled from Kagome's lips faster than she could ask them. "Where am I? What happened to the youkai? Are you okay? How long have I been sleeping?"

Rin gave her a cup of tea, faintly steaming. "You're in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle. Sesshoumaru-sama killed the youkai!" she said proudly. "And I'm fine, I didn't even cry when Sesshoumaru-sama bandaged my hand!" She held out a bandaged arm for Kagome to see. "And oh, you've been sleeping for about three days or so."

"Oh." Kagome glanced around the room. It was by far the most luxuriously furnished room she had encountered in her entire life. Beautiful chests, exquisite screens and delicate silk hangings filled the spacious room. The futon she was lying on was really soft, lined with silk and with silk brocade covers. Kagome judged the huge room to be about an eighteen-tatami- mat room. Everything seemed so expensive it might as well have been made of pure gold.

"So anyways, Kagome-neechan, you'll be staying with us now, right? You can have this room, my room is across from yours." asked Rin.

"Uhh... maybe," said Kagome. She still had a billion responsibilities, but she didn't want to disappoint Rin, who was so like the adorable younger sister Kagome never had.

But Rin was already past the subject of future arrangements. "Are you hungry? Jaken could get something for you. Sesshoumaru-sama should be home very soon. He left yesterday morning, after he fixed you and me."

"Fixed?"

"Healed."

_That explains why I don't ache and hurt as much as I did before_, thought Kagome. Instinctively she reached behind to feel her back and shoulders, places where she'd taken the most damage. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she felt a silky sleeping yukata in the place of her school uniform.

* * *

From the doorway where he stood, Sesshoumaru quietly watched Kagome and Rin talking, listening attentively.

He noticed Kagome's blush when she realized her clothes had been changed. He concealed a sneer playing on his lips. Humans and their crazy feelings of modesty – something he didn't fully comprehend. In the first place, for her wounds to get tended to the clothes had to come off. And anyways, no way in hell Sesshoumaru was allowing such bloodstained clothes in his castle.

Kagome felt another presence and looked up. So, the taiyoukai was back.

He was perfectly content to let her fidget on her futon, a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment written on her face. Sesshoumaru knew the question on her lips, but he wasn't allowed to answer it unless it was asked.

The question came. "Did you heal me?" He didn't have to look at her to sense her awkwardness.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Kagome flushed. Why, if the toad servant of his had stripped her down and healed her... Her cheeks reddened even more at the thought of Sesshoumaru doing it.

"You humans never cease to amaze this Sesshoumaru with all the useless thoughts you clutter your mind with."

Kagome was about to make a sassy retort when she realized that Sesshoumaru was gone. "Damned youkai and his lack of emotions," muttered Kagome.

"I heard that," stated Sesshoumaru coolly from the hallway. A flame of defiance rose in Kagome, and without meaning to, she snapped, "So you did. I'll say it again – Sesshoumaru, damn you! I never criticize your lack of emotions. You don't have the right to insult the way I behave, especially when it's how normal people behave."

Unbridled anger welled up from his heart and spewed out from his eyes. He stepped back into the room, glaring at Kagome. Kagome flinched at his look, but was determined to hold her own. The two sat glaring in silence; Rin, seeing as there was nothing for her to do there, quietly slipped out.

"Woman, this is my castle and I make the rules. For clarification, I never insulted you. It's because you humans are so puffed up and full of pride, you take every statement of truth to be an insult," stated Sesshoumaru calmly, his anger now under control. "An offensive statement is only offensive when a person chooses to make it so. You can call me a son of a bitch, to which I would never take offense to. My mother was a female Inu- youkai after all. But tell Inuyasha he's a son of a bitch, not only will he take offense, he'd probably whip out his sword and kill you. It's the same statement – yet there's two complete different reactions."

Kagome was already seething at him addressing her as plain 'woman'. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, they were all the same. Uncouth freaks. "How rude can you get? I'm not just a 'woman', my name's Kagome. Use it! It's common politeness!"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If you're so 'into' politeness, then, let me ask you: where's _your_ manners? To you, I may be just a youkai, but I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and should be addressed accordingly. You address me simply as Sesshoumaru, with no formal term of address – thus I address you simply as 'woman'. Be grateful I don't use the term 'wench'."

Kagome gulped. She had always been the best at arguments, but she found her match in the taiyoukai. With Inuyasha, she could mutter 'SIT!' and be over with an argument. Sesshoumaru forced her to think of witty comebacks. And she strangely found that she liked it.

Sesshoumaru was slightly puzzled – he had snubbed her, and yet he was reading her emotions to be... pleased? He would never admit it, but this particular human stirred up something in him never felt before. She needed support and protection in one way, yet could stand up for herself when she needed to. Her brashness amazed him, as did her strange sense of fashion. For all the clothes she wore, she could have had gone naked and saved buying the clothes for all it revealed. Sesshoumaru wondered at her mother. Did she really think she could let her daughter run around half-nude without any danger from other youkai or humans?

That did it. He wasn't about to lose his cool demeanor over a simple girl. Even thinking about the way her mind worked was a waste of time. Sesshoumaru thought quickly. _I do owe her one for saving Rin_. He sucked in air. "I disagree with you on many counts, but I concur that courtesy is something that will reign in this castle..." he paused, "_Kagome_. Call Jaken if you need anything."  
  
For the next two days or so, Kagome spent most of her time sleeping. Sesshoumaru, under severe pressure from Rin, popped in twice a day, but he often sat in complete silence. So much as for having courtesy, grumbled Kagome, but there was nothing she could do about it. After all, Sesshoumaru had helped heal her and took her in, and she had yet to thank him.

Sighing, Kagome stared at the ceiling. Her body, though healing rapidly, still hurt too much for her to sit up. Confined to her futon, Kagome could have ripped it apart from all her frustration. In the dead of the night by the light of a small lamp and the moon Kagome had done a quick survey of the injuries on her body. Her arms were mostly fine except for grazes. She had sprained her ankle, and skinned her knees. There were slash wounds from the youkai's claws; on her back and sides. There were two stinging burn marks, Kagome couldn't remember from where, one above her right breast and one on her lower back. A nasty bump on her head throbbed and clouded her vision occasionally.

Kagome pitched relentlessly in her futon. Last night she had promised herself she would walk today.

She placed her weight on her right elbow, and heaved herself up with the help of her left arm. It worked. Kagome shifted into a sitting position. The silk covers rustled as they slid off her body. Careful not to jar her sprained ankle, Kagome reached for the carved screen at the head of her futon. Holding on tightly to the screen, Kagome slowly pulled herself up. Bit by bit, her height rose as she struggled to stand. It seemed as though after five days on a futon her knees were unable to bear weight. They buckled soon enough, sending Kagome flying to the ground with the screen crashing down behind her.

Kagome, more shocked than hurt, stared at the screen. The delicate carvings and lacquered frame had not withstood the fall – it lay in three pieces. The door slid open, revealing Sesshoumaru.

"I heard a noise." It wasn't just a statement; it was a demand for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to stand... and when I fell the screen crashed down too." Kagome reddened, thinking of how much the screen must have cost.

Whatever nasty remark Kagome had been expecting him to say, he didn't say. Instead, he walked over, and took her by her wrists. In silent amazement Kagome allowed him to pull her to her feet. A tingle ran down her spine at his touch and she blushed; She felt his gaze on her but she was unable to meet his eyes.

_Oh my god... I am not having feelings for Sesshoumaru_... Kagome screamed at herself. _But oh lord, he's hot. Wait – what am I thinking? I'm in love with Inuyasha! Right? Right? I mean, Inuyasha's way nicer... _

_Just one stare, Kagome_, she told herself. _One little stare, and you'll be able to convince yourself you aren't falling for Inuyasha's bloodthirsty brother._

Her eyes had become so heavy. She was unable to lift them. But she did, in the end, after a tremendous effort. Chocolate locked onto golden honey.

And they were lost in time. Minutes seemed like centuries... each moment filled Kagome with such warmth... each second showed Sesshoumaru new emotions he had never felt before... And it was gone. Kagome could have wept with disappointment at the briefness of that magical moment. She searched Sesshoumaru's face. For just a moment, emotion flickered in his eyes. But it was gone before Kagome could decipher it.

Frustrated, she jerked her wrists away and stared at the floor. When Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice was neutral. "In the future, ask someone to assist you. But while you're up and about, why don't you go find Rin?" He swept from the room gracefully, leaving Kagome's skin tingling from where his hands had held her.

She first explored the room. There was little that she hadn't seen, for she had craned her neck to see her surroundings when she was confined to her futon. Kagome couldn't resist opening drawers and chests with a relish, seeing what treasures the taiyoukai owned. The first coffer to fall under her inspection was a tall mahogany chest. It stood about as tall as Kagome, which was unusual for most traditional Japanese furniture, and stretched about one and a half meters across. She opened it, and found drawer after drawer of beautiful silk kimonos, folded neatly.

Without thinking, she opened the drawer closest to her and pulled out a red kimono stitched with sakura petals. With it came a black obi with golden embroidery all over it.

_What is wrong with me_, groaned Kagome. _How bold can I get? Red!_

Nevertheless she slipped off her yukata and started to put on the kimono. To dress herself, however, posed an impossible feat. Her ankle acted up, and her head pounded. She limped on her good ankle to the door, and looked into the corridor. Just as Rin had said, her room was across Kagome's. Kagome could see her faint shadow through the shoji-screened walls.

"Rin?" called Kagome. "Could you help me out over here?" "Sure!" the eagerness was plain in Rin's voice as she opened her door and came out.

After a laborious one hour's work, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "I think red's too gaudy," objected Kagome, though she was pleased with her reflection.

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Rin as she gave a final tug to the black butterfly obi. "When I'm older, I want to be as beautiful as Kagome- neechan."

"Oh?" laughed Kagome. "You know, you do look a bit like me when I was younger." A smile lighted Rin's face. _Sesshoumaru-sama is so protective of me, Jaken- sama is funny, but no one's ever said such nice things to me_, she reflected.

Kagome took a last look in the mirror before stepping out. Rin worked wonders – she tied an obi quicker than anyone Kagome had ever seen, she worked Kagome's hair into a bun with red chopsticks, and dug out some ruby jewelry from somewhere. Kagome smiled to herself. She looked good, and she knew it. The sakura blossoms in gold thread that spread freely across the ruby red kimono made the kimono truly beautiful. _Luxurious lifestyles can be fun_, she decided. _If only Sango and Shippo were here, everything would be perfect_.

_But enough moping for now, there's tons to see and explore_. "Care to show me around?" asked Kagome.

"Sure! Follow me." Tugging at Kagome's sleeve impatiently Rin led her out of the room. Outside Kagome's room was a long corridor.

"This corridor is the center of the east wing," explained Rin. "All the guest rooms and bedrooms are here, except Sesshoumaru-sama's."

Even the corridor was decorated with rich tapestries and shining mirrors; to say less of the rooms Kagome peeked into. The middle of the corridor opened to courtyard, with cherry blossom trees, bonsai plants, and most plants and flowers. An archway leading out from the garden led to another part of the castle. But instead of a simple long corridor, this section was a maze of rooms. Seeing Kagome's dubious look Rin giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll find your way around here soon enough. This is where the main dining rooms, the lounges, the kitchens and the meeting rooms are. If you're a guest in this house, you would only go between the east wing and this central area." _Meeting rooms?_ wondered Kagome, but then she remembered. Sesshoumaru _was_ the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, of course he would meet with the other taiyoukais.

Something about the stillness of the place unnerved her. There were no servants to be seen except Jaken, yet the vast palace was sparkling clean. Surely Jaken couldn't clean the whole place himself... The thought of Sesshoumaru doing housework... It was too much for Kagome to bear and as much as she tried to stifle her giggles, she couldn't. Her wounds in her side made matters worse when she tried to hide her laughter, and her sides ached terribly.

"Something wrong?" asked Rin, concerned.

"N-n-nothing," whispered Kagome, hand clapped over her mouth.

"Very well. I'll leave you here to explore; I need to talk to Jaken. That stupid toad forgot to lock the main gates last night. Sesshoumaru-sama was livid."

"Ok, thanks for showing me around this far anyways."

"No problem. Remember to call me if you need anything." Rin bowed slightly and turned to leave. Kagome walked on slowly, carefully remembering the path she took so she could retrace it. In between, she stopped at different rooms. Some were as small as her room – Jaken's room, assumed Kagome. Other rooms were larger than her whole house including the yard. From the grandest dining room to the smallest side room, rarities from the world over was displayed; cloisonné vases from China, fragrant wood shelves and embroidery works Kagome didn't even know the origin from. Kagome lingered in the banquet hall, running her fingers along smooth surfaces, inhaling sweet fragrances that hung in the air. After half an hour in that fascinating room, Kagome felt compelled to leave and explore the rest of the house.

Stepping outside, she looked left and right. _Uh oh_, she thought. _Where's the door to the east wing again?_

* * *

Kagome was lost and she knew it. Her head hurt more than ever and the maze of corridors left her dizzy. At every turn, there was a new room to keep track of. Shadows of nonexistent objects and people loomed across the halls.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" floated the voice of her mother, soft, gentle, and calming. Five-year-old Kagome curled in her mother's lap and cried.

"I was in the place again! And I couldn't get out! I could see the light, I could feel where the door out was, but I couldn't get there! Why? I..." her voice was wracked with sobs.

Kagome's mother sighed and stroked her daughter's hair soothingly. Lately she'd been having nightmares of her in a large castle, lost in a labyrinth of rooms, unable to get out though she could sense the exit. These dreams left Kagome screaming in the night, waking the entire household. Her grandfather had moved out to the shed to sleep as it was still summer; her brother went to stay at a friend's house.

"The nightmares will go away, my precious," crooned Kagome's mother.

"But... okaa-san... What's at the exit? I can feel it waiting..."

"Shh. Concentrate on getting your nightmares away."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Her nightmares had faded as she had grown. Now, it was back, in real life. Kagome shuddered. Her mother was five hundred years in the future. No one would wake her from this living nightmare, no one would comfort her.

Frantically, Kagome started to run. Her ankle protested, but the pain seemed indifferent to her. The ankle could heal – but she needed to get to the exit of this maze _now_. Darting around corners, cursing her ankle and her headache, Kagome blinked back tears forming in her eyes. Not slowing down her jog, Kagome rubbed her fingers on her temples. Kagome suddenly halted in her tracks. Instead of the maze of rooms, she was now in a different part of the castle. Instead of room after room, a massive polished staircase before her beckoned Kagome up. And up she went.

* * *

A/N: I've got this story basically planned as a Sess/Kag down pat, in case anyone wondered. I might consider other pairings too though...  
  
Emichan2005 – Lol... I love your description of Sesshoumaru. Oh-so-great lord of everything sexy and oh-so-bad. Wow... very imaginative.  
  
lily1121 – I will. Because, personally I hate it when writers don't – bugs the hell out of me.  
  
Airao - Thank you. I'll try not to.  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – Thanks.  
  
satanovdesire – I love your energy. And yes, sometimes it grates on me how selfless she is... But she's so dependable it all evens out in the end.  
  
PyroDeScorpio – Thanks, I'm glad to hear that!  
  
Kasiree – I will! ;)  
  
Pink Sakura – Lol...  
  
Mx2mnm - sucks in breath nervously... I'll try and keep it that way!  
  
Golden-Eyed-Girl – Thanks so much, actually, I'm kind of waiting to see how I'll end the story. But I do have some sort of ending planned out.  
  
I do not own any of the above characters.  
  
Lemon in later chapters... Cross my heart, hope to die, stick an M-16 in my eye.  
  
Reviews are loved... I'm not in favor of begging for reviews, i.e. "I need 10 reviews to update!" But I do enjoy comments, constructive criticism and the thought of knowing that some readers took the time to drop a note about this story.


	3. The West Wing

Sorry I haven't been posting... my stupid internet crashed.  
  
Chapter 3: The West Wing  
  
Kagome stumbled up the stairs, clinging onto the banister for support. As she struggled up the steps she cursed her ankle in her head.  
  
God damn it, Kagome thought angrily. These stairs aren't even steep, but I can't climb up them. Next time I try to act the savior of a helpless little girl I'll make sure my ankle doesn't get wounded in the process.  
  
Inching forward slowly, Kagome grimaced as her foot made contact with the unyielding marble floor. The hard surface proved no comfort and all of a sudden, a sharp pain raced up Kagome's foot.  
  
The shock of it made her let go of the banister. Instantly, as though a force pushed her away, Kagome flew from the stairs and landed on her rear on the floor below.

"Ok, what the hell is your problem?" screamed Kagome to the silent staircase. "Why does everyone hate me? And what do you have against me?" Kagome ignored how much her butt hurt and got up. In a fit of temper she kicked the bottom step hard, but regretted it when it only hurt her more.

Kagome glared at the steps and started climbing again. This time, the climb seemed much easier, as though the steps were meekly helping her after her angry tirade against them.

At the top of the stairs, a sliding double door greeted her. Pushing it aside, Kagome walked into yet another room. But it wasn't just 'another room'. Something about this one was different. It was obviously a study of sorts. A detailed, panoramic view of Japan was sprawled across one wall, a mural. A collection of swords adorned another wall. In front of another one of those dreaded costly screens was a writing table, with a silk floor cushion behind the table. Stationery, the finest, no doubt, neatly stood on the table. To a corner was a koto; next to it was a chessboard.

Another sliding door behind the screen led to a small square room, from which three doors branched of. Kagome chose the one to her left and went through it.

The sight astounded her. Rows and rows of shelves were lined neatly with books. The library of the Western Lord – Kagome walked down the rows. This library held everything. Classics, war strategies, how-to books, records, even humor and romance; new books, old books, books smelling like roses, books with a slightly musty scent.

_Another day_, decided Kagome, _I'll ransack this library_.

She was back in the three-door room. This time, she picked the door opposite from the very first door.

It was obviously a lady's room. The air was laced with the fading scent of perfume, powder and flowers. Pomade and soap lined a dresser. Not a speck of dust lay anywhere, as though someone still lived in the room. The silk of the futon was dyed a shade of feminine lavender, with butterflies neatly stitched onto it. Kagome stopped herself from chuckling softly at the thought of this being Sesshoumaru's room.

There would be another time for Kagome to further explore this room. Back inside the three-door room, she slid aside the last door and slipped inside.

This was by far the most interesting room so far. It was a bedroom, and it certainly was the largest she'd seen. Ignoring her piercing headache, Kagome surveyed the area like a skilled interior designer would, and noted obvious differences. At any rate, it was the first room she'd ever seen to have a futon with a black silk comforter. And though the furnishings were equally grand as the ones in the other rooms, this room had a regal feel to it that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Also, there was something about this room... it seemed to drain the energy out of her, leaving her weaker than she already was.

Colors whirled around her; she was so tired...

Without meaning to, Kagome sank to her knees, wrenching her ankle again, and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes groggily. The space above her was a blur. After awhile, everything slowly came back to her – she had been exploring, but in this room she had felt tired... The rest was a blank.

Her vision was clearing now. Two bright candles shone above her.

_Wait,_ thought Kagome, snapping into real life, _there weren't any candles when I first came_. As everything snapped back into focus the candles disappeared. In their place, two golden eyes stared coolly at her from above.  
  
_A few minutes ago...  
_  
Sesshoumaru walked into the west wing, where no human or servant had ever set foot. It wasn't that he ordered Rin and Jaken to stay out. They were kept out, by a barrier that had appeared around the west wing. Sesshoumaru's father had not erected the barrier, but found it interesting and refused to try to remove it though Inuyasha's mother had sorely protested. Instead, Sesshoumaru's father figured out a spell to weaken the barrier slightly, but never totally destroyed it.

He was bone tired from their taiyoukai meeting. He didn't even know why he bothered to attend. After all, he was the strongest lord and nobody could afford to cross him. But he had chose to go. The Eastern Lord had given a long, drawn-out speech about the threat of Naraku, while the other lords trembled beneath their armor and hung on to his every word.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less. Naraku was a simple sneaky hanyou with too many ambitions. Naraku wasn't a threat to him at all. Of course, Sesshoumaru grumbled, the Eastern Lord would worry. The Eastern Lord was a little cowardly puppet. The most valuable thing he held was his title – everything else was controlled by his wife and mother. A true definition of a 'henpecked husband' would be the Eastern Lord.

_Pathetic lord,_ thought Sesshoumaru in disgust. He kept away from women, though they were always after him like the wind. It seemed that, to women, there was nothing better than being the mistress of a taiyoukai, except being the mistress of a rich, handsome taiyoukai, to which Sesshoumaru fit the bill exactly. Some even set their sights on being his wife, but he had turned down all their offers.

The moment his father had died, women had run after Sesshoumaru like he was the last man available on earth. Many had claimed to love him, and had offered their bodies to him willingly. He had accepted their offers of love, but had not given anything in return. _The only thing_, thought Sesshoumaru wryly, _that I can credit those women for is teaching me the art of bedchamber. And for teaching me that women can be more vengeful, dangerous, and greedy than any known creature._

His deft fingers fumbled with the joints and clasps of his armor, picking them loose. Dropping his armor onto the ground with a loud crash, Sesshoumaru sighed and moved towards his room. He only allowed himself to show his emotions in the privacy of the west wing, where he could be certain no jealous woman or half-crazed Jakens could see his thoughts and emotions.

There were a billion things he had to do – host a dinner/conference for the other taiyoukais, survey some new land he had acquired and see what new scheme Naraku had come up with. He needed to talk to Kagome, and send her back to his stupid half-brother's group when she was recovered. The responsibilities piled up one by one, when all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was take a soak in the hot springs and sleep.

His mind might have been overflowing with all the tasks he had to complete; yet he held himself upright and move with dignified steps. His father had taught him well. Sesshoumaru hated the fake behavior he had to adopt as a taiyoukai. When others spoke he pretended to pay attention, he graciously – well, as graciously as he could and would – turned down offers of concubines, and pretended to be concerned for the good of the whole Japan. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru barely resisted the urge to laugh in the other lords' faces, to tell them that he cared for his lands and nothing else.

There was no room for complaint at all the work he had to put up with. His father had spoken clearly to him before he had died. Either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha would become the taiyoukai, depending on who was willing to shoulder the responsibility. Sesshoumaru had the honor of choosing first, since he was the oldest. Seeing as there was no way in hell he would let Inuyasha become the taiyoukai, he had agreed to take his father's place.

So he was now the Lord of the Western Lands. _Damned title and all the responsibilities that come with it_, growled Sesshoumaru. He resisted kicking his bedroom door in and jerked it open instead. On the floor lay a drained Kagome.

"Oh god, just what I need," grumbled Sesshoumaru, scowling slightly, before his emotionless mask came back on. He closed his eyes and chanted a spell softly. The barrier around the western wing weakened slightly. Within two minutes, Kagome was stirring.

As soon as she saw him and sat up dazedly, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm tired," Kagome said, not answering his question.

"Undoubtedly," intoned Sesshoumaru. "Most people wouldn't even have gotten up the staircase. How did you break the barrier surrounding the it?"

"There's a barrier?" she sounded genuinely puzzled. _No wonder it took so damned long to climb up_, she thought.

Sesshoumaru was so surprised, that he allowed himself to arch a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Of course there's a barrier. And only the most powerful people can break it."

"I really didn't know... I just walked right in."

Sesshoumaru could sense she was telling the truth, but she was saying something that totally contradicted the traditions of his family. The barrier would automatically repel one without youkai blood. But she had entered without evidence of too much of a struggle.

"So, what's this barrier thing about, anyways?" asked Kagome. "You seemed so worked up all about it."

Without meaning to, Sesshoumaru found himself answering. "Ever since this castle was built, the west wing has had a barrier around it. It repels all people not in the Inu-youkai family. Even loyal servants like Jaken or innocent people like Rin can't get through. Inuyasha's Red Tetsusaiga would be useless for trying to break the barrier, too."

"Oh."

"Exactly. How did you get through?"

"I'm sure the answer will come up somewhere. I should be going now; I promised Rin I'd have dinner with her," Kagome said, heaving herself off the ground. Then, blushing slightly, she murmured, "Could you take me to my room? I got lost, that's why I ended up here in the first place."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said, "We wouldn't want any girl running around lost or fainting on the grounds, would we?" he asked as he started for the door.

Kagome stared at his retreating back. "Wait a minute," she shouted, limping after him, "was that supposed to be a joke? Or some attempt at conversation?" Icy Sesshoumaru was being sarcastically humorous? If it was a joke, it was certainly the lamest she'd ever heard, but still, it was a joke.

"This Sesshoumaru does not make jokes." The icy façade was back.

"Whatever." Kagome followed him out.

Kagome, once again, lost track of all the rooms she was taken by. Sesshoumaru moved at a fast pace, but walked slow enough for her to follow along. The only sound in the vast castle came from their footsteps.

"So how do you keep this place neat anyways?" asked Kagome out of curiosity. "I mean, this place is so huge, surely Jaken doesn't manage all by himself. How do you keep it clean? I haven't seen any servants. Surely a place like this should have hundreds."

There was silence from the front for a few moments. Then, not looking back or slowing his pace, Sesshoumaru replied. "Of course there are servants. You don't expect Rin or I to do the housework, do you? You just don't see the servants. Nor, for that matter, do I. If I see anyone, walking in this palace, other than Jaken, Rin, or guests, and in this case, you, I will kill them."

Kagome halted in her tracks so abruptly that she nearly fell over.

"You kill people that work for you?"

"Why not?" he said coolly, "I pay them well. They know they should keep out of my sight – it's the same with all the other taiyoukais. Besides, I can still sense them."

Seeing her skeptical look, he added, "Stretch out your hand to your left." Kagome gingerly felt the air around her. But instead of emptiness, she hit into something hard.

A middle-aged youkai materialized next to her. Kagome gasped and swerved away, hitting the wall and smashing a vase.

Not seeing Sesshoumaru, the servant's eyes flashed and she barked, "How dare you? You made me lose my invisibility spell! And you broke a vase. Wait till I tell Jaken-sama, and you'll be done for. And whoever said you could go around wearing such nice kimonos? Only servants of the sixth class and above can wear them. You must be new. Obviously, you need some teaching." She reached out and pulled Kagome's earring off, ripping her tender flesh. "I'll be keeping this. Don't give yourself airs – even Rin doesn't. You have no right to."

Kagome could have lashed out at her, but seeing Sesshoumaru watching the whole scene quietly, decided against it. She was only a guest in his home, and had no right to try bossing his servants. At any rate, she was still feeling slightly dizzy and in no shape to start a catfight. But the unfairness of it all made tears well in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

The youkai wasn't finished. "You owe me one for not raising the alarm right now and sending Jaken-sama scurrying. Just you wait-"

"She owes you nothing," Sesshoumaru said icily; so icily, that the servant froze.

"S... s...Sesshoumaru-sama?" she squeaked.

* * *

Rin ate with a relish, but without sound. Kagome picked at her food. Their silence was made up for the yells coming from the kitchens.

Sesshoumaru, very wisely, had retreated to the west wing. Kagome cringed for the servant they had come across earlier. Jaken, on being summoned by Sesshoumaru, had come scurrying. One look at the scene told him everything and he had dragged the servant off the kitchens. Fifteen minutes later, the castle was still vibrating with Jaken's shrieks and curses.

"You don't have to feel so bad," said Rin as she noticed Kagome's still- full bowl of food. "It's customary for Jaken-sama to yell at the servants. If he can't please Sesshoumaru-sama, he takes it out on the servants. Many times servants have gotten into trouble because of me. If I were to stop eating every time that happened, I'd be dead by now."

"I see." Kagome picked up her chopsticks and selected a piece of sashimi. All of a sudden, she felt hungry. In between mouthfuls she listened to Rin's excited chatter about life with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"So, will you teach me stuff like reading and writing and sewing and music and tea ceremony and flower arrangement and dance and-" Rin stopped to gasp for air.

Kagome gulped. Her school offered basic courses in such skills but she was only a beginner. "Uh... I'll teach what I can, but no promises. I'm not all that great at some of those things myself."

"Oh, can we start tonight? I was thinking of maybe..." Rin was still full of excitement and energy while Kagome felt like sinking into a futon and never rising.

"Um... Rin, I'll teach you... um..." Kagome thought hard. "Flower arrangements tomorrow. We can go to the fields and pick flowers in the morning. Tonight, let's just take a bath and go to bed, okay? I'll wash your hair for you if you want."

"Great!" Rin said. She was probably going on nine or ten, but her bubbly innocence was still very apparent. Seeing Kagome was finished, she said, "Just leave the dishes here. Someone will clear up."

Rin led the way out of the dining room. This time, Kagome more or less remembered the way she was brought from the dining room to the baths. "The guests' baths are in the east wing too, next to the corridor where all the bedrooms are," explained Rin. She pulled open a shoji-screen door. "This is my favorite bathroom. I don't know why; it just is."

Kagome stepped inside and glanced around. Instead of the regular wooden tubs she'd expected, there was a rectangular pool, about ten by twenty meters. Candles with flickering flames lit surrounded the entire pool. Translucent silver and purple silk curtains hung around the pool, screening it off. Through the curtains Kagome could see faint streams of steam floating off from the surface of the water.

While they undressed, Rin talked nonstop. "The hot water is pumped directly from the hot springs. The hot springs are in the back of the castle. I go there sometimes, but I prefer it here."

Drawing aside the curtain, Kagome resisted jumping into the tempting water. Instead, with a white towel wrapped around her body, she waited for Rin to go over to a shelf next to the pool. From the shelf Rin took a bottle with a colorless liquid in it. She tipped the entire contents into the water. Almost immediately, a relaxing scent of roses pervaded the room.

"This way first," said Rin and guided Kagome behind a screen. A tub of pleasantly warm water was ready and waiting. With creamy soap from a jar next to the water, they quickly soaped off and rinsed.

Seeing Rin shivering slightly, Kagome asked, "I know this breaks the proper rules of traditional Japanese baths, but do you want me to wash your hair in the water? It's a bit cold out here."

"Y... yeah... thank you," chattered Rin.

Sliding into the water, Kagome stiffened as the hot water clung to her flesh, then relaxed and allowed herself to get used to it. Every ache and fear seemed to get boiled away by the heat of the water, and Kagome relished her moments in the water. She would have fallen asleep had she not suddenly remembered that she had promised Rin to wash her hair for her.

"Come here, Rin-chan," said Kagome. Kagome found some hair treatment in a jar that looked like clear pink shampoo, smelled like Herbal Essences, and just about felt like shampoo in general. Carefully scooping into her hands a fair amount, Kagome gently lathered the shampoo into Rin's hair.

"Your hair's so soft," said Kagome enviously.

"But it isn't long like yours," replied Rin with equal longing.

"There you go," Kagome said, giving Rin's hair a final wash. Quickly, she washed her own hair. Rin was already making plans for the next day, and Kagome tried listening while not falling asleep from exhaustion. When they were done, Kagome found thin silk yukatas conveniently folded on a table for their use. One was smaller, and a pale blue, which Rin snatched eagerly. The other was an adult-sized yukata, white, with purple edges. Slipping it on, she picked up the kimono she had worn to fold it neatly when Rin told her to leave it for the servants.

"That was fun, wasn't it," asked Rin. "We should do it again." "Agreed," said Kagome, adding, in her head, _when I'm not so tired_.

Sliding open the door, Kagome was about to step out when she bumped into Sesshoumaru.  
  
(A/N: Who wants Sesshoumaru to eye Kagome and have it ending up with both of them kissing? Lol... I'll be evil and save that scene for later...)  
  
"Rin. Bedtime," stated Sesshoumaru. This seemed to be something they did every night – instead of her usual playful objections Rin simply smiled; bowing semi-deeply to both of them, she headed off to her room.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sudden obedience.

"Can I assist you in any way?" he asked, noticing her look.

"No. How long have you been out here?" she asked, blushing.

"Not long enough for me to do what you thought I did." _I.e. peek,_ he thought, grinning softly.

Kagome's defensive mode kicked into place. "I – I never suggested anything!" she protested. Like she cared about what Sesshoumaru saw while he was out there – the taiyoukai couldn't see anything through the gauzy bath curtains anyways. At least, she hoped not.

"Humans wear their emotions like they would a thin yukata on a wintry night. You, especially, do that. Take my advice, put on a cloak or two. Make your emotions and thoughts less readable. It shames me to try and decipher your thoughts, since you lay them so open to me," stated Sesshoumaru.

His words sounded like an affront to Kagome, but his tone boded no hostility. In fact, it bode nothing at all, except a small tinge of scornful amusement. A blush crept across her body like wildfire, turning her creamy skin into the color of rose blooms. "I'm sorry," she murmured, taking a step towards the direction of the bedrooms. "I'll try my best. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru- sama."

She forgot to bow, thought Sesshoumaru. He would have killed anyone of his servants on the spot had they forgotten, but Kagome was more than a servant. And Sesshoumaru couldn't even bring himself to be angry at her.

_Damn I am getting soft. _

_Damn, damn, damn.  
_

* * *

Mx2mnm – Yuppz... I just hate when people leave stories hanging. Anyways, I hope you're not too mad for the delay.  
  
Pink Sakura – Lol... You predicted well about the stairs.  
  
robin's-hope – Really? Me too... so I tried this. It's actually my first Sess/Kag. And no, don't bother reviewing more than once.  
  
Nikki Lady of the Western Lands – Thanks!  
  
The Great Susinko – You assumed correctly.  
  
Aeris - Wow... nobody's ever paid me that many compliments. munches on Pocky  
  
I do not own any of the above characters.  
  
Lemon in later chapters...  
  
Reviews are loved...  
  
Thanks for reading, C.T.


	4. A Day With Flowers

Chapter 4: A Day with Flowers  
  
Rays of sunlight filtered through the screened windows warmed Kagome's face and woke her up.  
  
Unwilling and unable to budge from her futon she glared at the ceiling. She had already been staring at it for the past few days, what did another fifteen minutes matter?  
  
This time, she did not have to wait fifteen minutes. Rin came bouncing in five minutes after Kagome had woken up, ready for a brand new start.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin bounded over to her bedside. As she usually did, she shot out questions faster than she received answers. "How are you today? Did you sleep well? Are your injuries better? After breakfast can we go to the flower fields?"  
  
"Sure. After all, I did promise you," said Kagome, regretting her rash promises, but not showing it. "Help me up."  
  
The door slid open and Sesshoumaru walked in.  
  
"Knock, will you?" asked Kagome irritably.  
  
"Respect your host, will you?" he shot back with equal nastiness.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, not really that mad. "Rin, help me up."  
  
"No. You are not moving one step until you get your wounds freshly dressed and wrapped up."  
  
"Is that an order, sir?" Kagome inquired with mock formality.  
  
"Yes. Unlucky for me, the neighboring miko that kindly offered to heal you when you first came is ill herself and cannot come today. The task -" Kagome swore she saw him grimace- "has been relegated to me."  
  
Kagome laughed, but it become slightly nervous when he didn't seem to notice. No way that guy is touching me, wounds or not, though Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to read her thoughts, but she had laid them open by the look of incredulity in her eyes. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Like he would even bother going near her – Rin could do it. He'd supervise.  
  
"Rin. There are some medical supplies in the chest near you. Go over and fetch the powder in the blue jar, the powder in the green jar and the powder in the black jar. Get some clean cloth strips while you're at it." It wasn't everyday Rin obeyed him instantly like this and he was enjoying it. "Kagome, we'll start with your back first."  
  
Kagome sighed and loosened the ties to her yukata. Flipping over as fast as her wounds would allow her, she allowed Rin's gentle hands to slip the rest of the yukata of her shoulders. As Rin unwrapped the cloth around the gashes on Kagome's back Sesshoumaru eyed the damage.  
  
"It's healing, but not quickly enough," pronounced Sesshoumaru, surveying her back. "You should stop roaming about freely like you normally do and start thinking about resting, Kagome. Rin – take about a pinch of the powder in the black jar, mix it with about a bowl of water and use that for a dressing."  
  
Rin did as she was told. The mixture applied to her back stung hard, but cooled her sore skin almost immediately.  
  
"Ok, front next," intoned Sesshoumaru, sounding... bored? How dare he, thought Kagome. She glanced at him furiously.  
  
"Turn around and face the door first," she insisted.  
  
"Woman, Kagome, whatever. If we were on a battlefield and there was no immediate female assistance available, and you were severely injured, would you still act the way you do now?" asked Sesshoumaru, but nevertheless he turned around, his back to Kagome.  
  
"That situation's different," retorted Kagome. "In the first place, it's unlikely we'd ever be on a battlefield together, without any other woman. It's equally unlikely I'd get so wounded I couldn't wait for you to get me to a village. And I can be certain that no lecherous thoughts will cross your mind on a battlefield."  
  
"Oh?" A slim, perfected eyebrow arched. "You think I would be... what's the word you often use for your era... turned on by a human girl?"  
  
Flushing, Kagome hid her face in her pillow. "Shut up!" came her muffled cries through stifled giggles of embarrassment.  
  
"As you wish." Without looking once at Kagome, Sesshoumaru continued telling Rin what to do, which was quite a feat. Rin did everything efficiently, unaware of the impatience of Sesshoumaru and the blushes of Kagome. When she was done and Kagome was properly covered with her yukata again, Sesshoumaru walked over to her.  
  
"And up you go," he said, picking her up firmly but gently, bridal-style, and setting her on her feet.  
  
"Thank you." She tiptoed and hugged him. It wasn't anything intimate, but it caught Sesshoumaru by surprise anyways. He brushed his arms to her back in a faint return to her hug, before she pushed him out so she could dress for the day.  
  
Kagome watched Rin prance through the flowers nodding drowsily in the breeze. The flowers sprang up everywhere in every hue and size; they had only walked away from the palace for about five minutes before they found flowers growing in abundance.  
  
It took barely half an hour for Rin to find the most beautiful roses, chrysanthemums, daisies, and other flowers Kagome were clueless about. Strolling back, Kagome looked at the flowers Rin had collected and wondered what on earth she was going to do with them. She had all but failed her Japanese Traditional Arts class. Her teacher had been sorely disgusted with her lack of talent in the traditional dance and had subsequently assumed Kagome had no skill in any of the other arts. Kagome, in retaliation, had not paid much attention in any of the classes.  
  
She racked her brains to try and remember everything she'd been taught about floral arrangement, but drew a blank. Finally, Kagome vaguely came upon some scenes she remembered from the florists' when her mother had gone to buy flowers for special occasions.  
  
There had been lilies... with deep red roses. If she was not wrong, daisies were often left by themselves – they were colorful enough to make an eye- catching display. Chrysanthemums... the white ones looked wonderful with any fiery red flower.  
  
Kagome thought so hard that involuntarily she halted. Aware of only flowers, she jumped when Rin tugged on the hem of the sky blue kimono Kagome wore.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Rin.  
  
"Oh... of course," said Kagome, snapping out of her thoughts. "Say, I've got a few flower styles we could try out, but of them requires lilies. I didn't see any growing here; do you know where we can buy some?"  
  
Rin smiled. "Actually, we have them in the garden at home, along with most of the other flowers. But I get too excited picking them and I sometimes start making a racket, which irritates Sesshoumaru-sama. Not that he says anything, but I can tell. And the worse is Jaken-sama. He breathes down my neck telling me how much effort he put into the flowers, saying I picked the wrong ones, or that I picked too many. So now I just find ones outside the castle. But if you really need lilies I'm sure Jaken-sama will spare a few."  
  
After this they walked on in pleasant silence, and reached the Sesshoumaru's palace in no time. Inside the gate, Kagome turned to Rin.  
  
"Take these flowers to your room first and I'll see what I can do about the lilies." Sending Rin inside, Kagome followed a smooth stone path with smooth colored crystals making vibrant patterns on the surface into the garden. Rin hadn't been exaggerating – the flowers in the garden seemed endless. But it didn't take too long to find the lilies, their electrifying scent caught Kagome almost immediately.  
  
She found a large corner with lilies blooming everywhere. Kagome glossed over the delicate pink ones, for today she only wanted the purest of pure white. Spotting a few large white blooms, Kagome carefully snipped their stalks off with a thin scissors she'd brought from her time.  
  
Cradling seven or so flowers in her arms, but careful not to crush them, Kagome unconsciously sank to her knees. Memories flooded through her.  
  
The first came from way back when she was in kindergarten... She saw Hojo with a beautiful single-stemmed lily for her, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
There was a memory of Kagome skipping along a lily garden with energy that surpassed Rin's.  
  
Then there was one where Kagome had broken her mother's lily vase and lied about it...  
  
And then she remembered seeing Miroku in the flower market, trying to buy a few lilies for Sango. He had gone through hell trying to slip away from the taijiya's watchful eye, and as far as Kagome was concerned, he never given any to Sango. But Kagome chuckled at the picture of him after Sango found him and wouldn't believe he hadn't sneaked off to find village girls.  
  
Thoughts flashed by... stopping at one particular scene.  
  
"I can give you this flower, but for a price," rasped the deep croaky voice of a witch. Her gnarled fingers clasped a beautiful, long-stemmed white lily that glowed gold with all its purity.  
  
"Please..." begged Kagome, tears trickling. "Just give it to me."  
  
"Very well. But I warned you," said the witch. She thrust the flower into Kagome's outstretched hands. The moment the flower touched Kagome's skin, she felt a sharp pain tearing at her heart. It grew in intensity and volume and Kagome dropped the flower in agony and keeled over, unable to scream or cry out. In reality it was only a few seconds, but to Kagome, she had passed decades there on the ground. When the pain stopped she reached out helplessly for a healing hand. She felt none, only the flower. Picking it up, Kagome glanced around her, allowing the sweat on her forehead to trickle down her cheek.  
  
Was she in hell? But the voice of the witch brought her back to her senses.  
  
The witch now had a vial of crystal clear ruby liquid. Seeing Kagome's horrified expression, she laughed coarsely.  
  
"It's not blood, dear, though I wished I had some of yours," she said. "It's only your ability to love any man like you would a lover. Without it you can never fall in love with a man without him betraying or leaving you.  
  
"You see, you are not aware of it yet, but you have a certain charm you don't know you possess. All women have it – it attracts men to them – but you by far have the greatest amount of this strange essence. Men around you don't know why, but are simply fascinated by you, and end up falling in love with you. This essence is my gift to my twenty-four-year-old granddaughter, Kikyo. After she drinks this she'll finally get Inuyasha unwillingly in love with her... his half-brother too. All the most powerful men will be after her.  
  
"Of course, I'll erase your memory and you'll never know this happened, so if perchance you happen to wonder why Inuyasha doesn't love you anymore, you won't ever know," the witch grinned evilly.  
  
Kagome tried to protest wildly but her body still shook from the pain. She only managed to moan softly, and shudder. "Give it back to me... I want it back! You can't take it and give it to Kikyo! Inuyasha..."  
  
"But don't you want to save the elder brother with the flower?" asked the witch, feigning ignorance. She pitied the girl; without the essence she held to capture men's attention, Sesshoumaru, the strong taiyoukai he was, would probably forget about her after he was saved. But her granddaughter's happiness was much more important than some silly half-miko's feelings for love.  
  
"Well, I must be going now," said the witch. "I say it's a far trade we've made, don't you think?" In a cloud of smoke she vanished, taking the vial of liquid with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched Kagome for quite awhile while she picked flowers; he had seen her lose concentration and start to slip away into memories she'd long buried.  
  
Oh, memories were dangerous things. They brought back the worst of your life – sometimes they brought back the most painful things you had already forgotten.  
  
Kagome was living proof to that truth. As he watched her feelings turn from sweet pleasure to humorous moments to pure fear and horror, Sesshoumaru didn't have to go near her to sense her distress.  
  
He drew closer to her silently. Kneeling on the grass besides her, he studied her face. Her look managed to startle him. It held pain, anger, sorrow, fear... yet hope and peace and the type of feeling people get when they know they've done something good. He watched as tears seeped from her closed eyelids, splashing like diamond dewdrops onto her lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru had yet to see a more delicate creature so strong in her beliefs and powers, and full of generosity and caring.  
  
He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, not knowing why he did so, and rubbed her shoulder in soothing motions.  
  
Kagome sobbed until she could sob no more, then collapsed on the soft surface next to her.  
  
She didn't remember a soft surface. Kagome stopped her tears for just a second, to open her eyes and take in her surroundings.  
  
The air was tainted with the scent of fresh grass and lilies... She was back in reality, finally. And she was in...  
  
Sesshoumaru's lap? How the hell...  
  
Kagome pulled herself up quickly. He stared at her, but it wasn't a lewd glance or a penetrating look. His eyes seemed – seemed – to hold empathy and understanding.  
  
"I... I didn't... I don't remember... I don't understand..." Kagome couldn't hold back tears and they flowed out silently. Before she knew it, she was in Sesshoumaru's lap, enclosed in his arms, pouring out the whole story, along with a flood of tears.  
  
"Will Inuyasha be able to get your 'essence' back from Kikyo?" asked Sesshoumaru thoughtfully after hearing her tale.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome, curious. Then, sounding bitter, she said, "No, he promised Kikyo to always protect her. With Inuyasha head over heels with her, he'll never help me. He acts all protective over me when it comes to Kouga, but I know as well he does that he doesn't love me. Of course, his ego likes to think that there are two women fighting over him. Little does he know that I don't love him – I just let him believe it is so."  
  
Sesshoumaru bit his lip without appearing to. He had planned on sending her back to Inuyasha after her wounds were recuperated, seeing as they traveled together and were collecting Shikon shards together. But this little piece of information about their tangled relationship made him think twice about sending Kagome back.  
  
Besides, with Inuyasha infatuated with Kikyo, it would be impossible to expect him to help Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh and wrapped Kagome closer to him. He didn't love her, or lust for her... Not yet. But she needed protection and reassurance and he would give it. Maybe it was her fragile beauty. Or her innocent manners that reminded him so sorely of Rin.  
  
Her trust in him amazed him. In a matter of a few days she had forgotten about his 'bad guy' status and had actually shared her thoughts and fears with him.  
  
Kagome, for her part, had no thoughts at all about the fact that Sesshoumaru had kept fighting Inuyasha. He's nicer than Inuyasha, she mused. Then again, Inuyasha's in love with Kikyo. No wonder he's never nice to me.  
  
Holy shit, Kagome, she admonished herself. Are you saying Sesshoumaru is in love with you?  
  
She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts by an angry yell. "Wench!" screeched Jaken, spotting them. "What the hell are you doing? First you steal my flowers and then you start seducing Sesshoumaru-sama! Next, you'll be trying to become Lady of the Western Lands, I suppose, and bring that filthy hanyou Inuyasha over as your little toyboy. And maybe you won't stop there, you'll-"  
  
"Jaken! Mind your own business and leave!" said Sesshoumaru. The volume of his voice remained at a normal level, but his anger was so apparent that even the slow-minded toad caught it. His eyes bore into Jaken's, making the toad shudder with apprehension at the fire in them.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you done?" called another voice. Rin. Obviously – Kagome had been in the gaden "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! You and Kagome-chan look so cute together!"  
  
Sesshoumaru slit his eyes in anger, making them into golden lines of fury. What was with everyone and their knack for untimely arrivals? He couldn't bring himself to unleash his fury on Rin, however, and directly his anger to Jaken instead. Growling in frustration, he stood up, balanced Kagome on the grass, and stormed off to the castle. Kagome giggled without meaning to – even in his irritated mood, his idea of 'storming off' meant icily striding off in graceful moves.  
  
"Let's go and get those flowers started, Rin," Kagome said. Rin gladly followed, slightly puzzled.  
  
Jaken rolled his eyes until they popped out, cursing the wench for getting him into trouble. Grumbling, he set about watering the lilies, careful for the rest of the day to stay out of Sesshoumaru's path.  
  
A/N: I've got nothing to say. Except, please review!  
  
Thank you:  
  
DeniseD: Wow! ducks as tons of reviews fly her way You sure give tons of reviews! Hands DeniseD a Pocky reward, along with a big hug  
  
Stacerue: You know what? I thought I had the ending to this story all planned out but now it turns out, I don't. I'm making a new ending... and better still, whenever I have to make up endings as I go, the story turns out to be ultra-long.  
  
RoguesHeart: Thanks! In answer to your riddle... no, because my spit would put out the flame from the lighted match. But I would probably die anyways from turpentine poisoning. gasp You're not going to kill me, are you? Teehee, no one's gonna finish the story if I die...  
  
zeddy222: Awww... thanks! 


	5. Moonlight and Morning

Warning: Mild, mild, mild... I'll stress again, MILD lemon  
  
Chapter 5: Moonlight and Morning  
  
Kagome lay awake on her futon. The room was filled with the scents of Rin's floral arrangements. Kagome nearly considered telling Rin she was allergic to flowers, but couldn't bring herself to it.  
  
Her brief encounter with her own memory in the garden left her feeling restless and afraid. For the first time, she was seeing this memory. Was it, as the witch said, because her memory had been removed? Or was it just a hallucination?  
  
She didn't believe she had actually told Sesshoumaru about her old feelings for Inuyasha and how she knew he didn't love her. Sure, the guy might have had saved her life, but Kagome had barely known him for more than a few days. Not to mention that he kept drawing swords with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome crawled out of the comforters. Between the help of Sesshoumaru and Rin, her injuries were healing nicely. Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would tell Sesshoumaru to return her to Inuyasha. After all, she had imposed on them long enough.  
  
She wandered into the corridor, careful not to wake Rin from her slumber. Kagome roughly remembered the way to the kitchens; she made her way over to there. Hopefully Jaken was there and she would get to order him around – she was still slightly irked by his untimely arrival at the garden.  
  
Sliding open the door to the kitchen, Kagome wandered in. In reality, she had never actually seen a real traditional-styled Japanese kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised. It was spacious and big; in the day time it would have been filled with light. Through the windows the moonlight streamed brightly, casting a shimmering glow in the room.  
  
Crossing the kitchen Kagome went to a low kitchen counter resting on the floor. In drawers, teapots, teacups, and sake jars lined up neatly one by one. Some were plain ceramic ones with simple patterns – others were so intricate Kagome thought they were more for decoration than drinking out of.  
  
Tiny boxes on the counter with even smaller drawers in them, when opened, revealed about twenty different grades and types of green tea. Kagome found a pale green powder and dumped some into a polished bamboo cup. Searching for hot water, she spotted a pot conveniently sitting on the far end.  
  
Clutching the cup tightly Kagome sipped the hot liquid. The silence was comforting.  
  
The door slid open. Jaken peered in.  
  
"Wash up after yourself, will you?" he asked imperiously. "I'm busy enough as it is."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you are." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Jaken looked like no one had ever spoken so rudely to him, and his eyes bulged so much Kagome was half expecting them to pop out.  
  
"Something wrong here? I could smell trouble brewing from the other side of the hall," stated Sesshoumaru coolly from behind Jaken. Kagome thought she saw a look of annoyance and fatigue cross Sesshoumaru's face. His armor was gone, revealing his slim body beneath the thin silk of his clothing.  
  
"Nothing, indeed, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome, lying through her teeth.  
  
Jaken bowed hastily and quickly beat a retreat.  
  
After he left Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Did he bother you?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Not really, he was just telling me to wash up after myself."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head just a fraction. Opening a cupboard, he carefully selected one jar of sake.  
  
Pouring himself a cup, he glanced at Kagome. "Forget green tea. Try this."  
  
"How did you know I was drinking-" Kagome paused, remembering his acute olfactory senses. "I don't drink alcohol," admitted Kagome. How childish she must have sounded in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Alcohol?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I have never heard that term before."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly – she kept forgetting not to use modern era terms. "Alcohol, liquor... same thing, nearly."  
  
"You should try it. It gets you through when you have mountains of work to finish. I finished my bottles in my study; Jaken forgot to replace them. Normally I would just stay there."  
  
Stay calm and don't freak or giggle or lose your head, she chided herself. He's making conversation, actually. And he's much better at it than Inuyasha. Willing herself to make an intelligent answer, Kagome found none readily available.  
  
Instead, she dug out another cup, and wordlessly held it out for him to fill it.  
  
Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru through her blurring vision. The moonlight on his features made him seem almost... unreal. His light skin tone and silver hair almost made him look seraphic. To describe him as angelic... Kagome decided against it; he looked more 'seraphic' than 'angelic,' though to Kagome both meant the same thing.  
  
She'd only sipped three cups of sake, and already she was feeling the effects. Sesshoumaru, though having taken double the amount, was still stoically listening to her ramblings of their fights with Naraku.  
  
"And... so..." Kagome tried to keep her voice clear. "Inuyasha... got his... Red... Tetsusaiga... and he broke the barrier... Wait. You were... there... too, right?"  
  
"Yes, and Inuyasha came through, and after that Naraku was defeated and went to hide in the Holy Mountain. And really, you shouldn't drink anymore," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her empty cup.  
  
"One more..." whined Kagome.  
  
He tipped her cup full. "You said, one more only."  
  
She downed this faster than she had all her other cups, and held it out for more. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"Four cups are enough," he said, leaning forward to take her cup from her.  
  
Later, she never remembered who had started it.  
  
She only knew of their lips meeting, and of her falling into his arms.  
  
Kagome savored their closeness and found herself wanting more. His skin felt cool and soothing on her heated body. Kagome would have had stayed there, feeling his lips on hers forever, but Sesshoumaru wisely pulled back for a second to give her air.  
  
Kagome moaned as the loss of his touch. Her fingers, as though with a mind of their own, reached to his neck and fumbled with his kimono neckline, tugging it insistently. Gently melding her lips back to his, she allowed herself to be enfolded into an embrace.  
  
Two empty cups of sake dropped onto the ground, shattering. Stumbling out the door together, Sesshoumaru guided Kagome down the hall. On her part, she was too busy trying to keep contact with his mouth to do anything else.  
  
They reached the stairs to the west wing. Nearly tripping over her own feet, Kagome would never have made it up the stairs had Sesshoumaru not carried her up.  
  
Finally, in his room...  
  
Kagome's fingers found the sash to his kimono and jerked it sharply, loosening it. The silky material slipped off his shoulders slightly, revealing strong shoulders and a lean collarbone.  
  
He pulled away softly but firmly.  
  
Kagome stared at him with beseeching eyes. He sat on the futon and cradled her on his lap, close to him.  
  
"Kagome... If someday I asked you to be my mate, would you say yes?"  
  
"Why not now?" Kagome was hopelessly drunk and she knew it.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He had seen hundreds of women like her – ready to do anything for desperate release, then regretting it fast afterwards.  
  
Hooking a finger around her yukata tie, he tugged the tie loose. With one finger, he traced a long line over her body, starting at her cheek, running across her breasts, making a loop around her bellybutton and heading back up. Kagome clung helplessly to his bare shoulders as he slid her clothes off her shoulders. Carefully avoiding her healing scars, Sesshoumaru caressed her breasts with one hand, the other hand sliding lower.  
  
Cupping her mount of Venus, Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. She was definitely no longer a girl, but her mound was smooth and velvety, without a single strand of hair.  
  
He would ask her about it later. For now, he delved a finger onto the edge of her hot, moist folds, and slowly slid it across her slit. Kagome gasped and bucked sharply as he toyed with her love button.  
  
With a great shuddering gasp she came, gaining the release she needed.  
  
"Won't... won't you..." He hadn't entered her, but seemed to hold back.  
  
Reading her mind, he stroked her hair gently. "When you're ready. I would never want to take your innocence from you in this way. You're drunk and in the morning, you'll hate me. I've seen it happen before. Besides, you're only, what, fifteen, sixteen? Gaining release is one thing, losing your innocence is another." And you don't love Inuyasha any more, but do you love me? Wondered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." The barrier was working its magic and making her weak. Or was it the sake? Kagome's eyes were shut and her voice dropped a few notches.  
  
He wrapped her yukata around her again. Curling his tail about her, he pulled her close, and allowed himself to fall into a light slumber.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes lazily. Her head throbbed slightly, but she simply assumed her old wounds were acting up again.  
  
It was too early to get up. Kagome snuggled into her pillow and hugged her teddy bear tighter.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open for a second. Her teddy bear... wasn't it pale brown, not white?  
  
Turning to sleep on her side, Kagome nearly yelped and stopped herself when she saw a sleeping Sesshoumaru next to her.  
  
With his eyes closed, he looked so... young and innocent. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have sworn he was incapable of killing even a fly, to say less of humans.  
  
She brushed a fingertip over the crescent moon on his forehead. It glowed slightly violet to her touch, but turned back to its indigo hue as her finger left the mark. As she ran her finger over the bridge of his nose, across his lips, drinking in the satiny smoothness of his skin, something hit her.  
  
A small flashback of the night before... Kagome remembered fingers with that very same soft skin running over her body... Doing things to her that Kagome herself had never did...  
  
Slowly, Sesshoumaru's voice echoed a few words to her. "When you're ready. I would never want to take your innocence from you in this way. You're drunk and in the morning, you'll hate me. I've seen it happen before. Besides, you're only, what, fifteen, sixteen? Gaining release is one thing, losing your innocence is another."  
  
Kagome shivered slightly. She had been inches away from embarrassing herself in a drunken stupor – but instead of taking advantage of the situation Sesshoumaru had given her release, but had refused to take anything from her.  
  
She now saw Sesshoumaru in a different light. Underneath his cold-blooded- killer attitude, there was a layer of decency and kindness that seldom, but occasionally, resurfaced.  
  
I'll make it up to him, decided Kagome. Sometime before I return to Sango and Shippo, I'll thank him properly.  
  
She gently flicked his ears at their pointed tips, and tugged playfully on his earlobes. They weren't cute and cuddly like Inuyasha's were, but they were soft and like velvet in their own right.  
  
Almost seconds after she'd started playing with his ears, his eyes fluttered open lazily. She could tell he'd been awake for a while, but had let her continue with her explorations. Pretending not to notice the golden jewels that watched her intently, Kagome exaggerated a sigh and curled over with her back to him, and started to stroke his tail instead.  
  
Kagome smiled as she heard him stifle a growl of pleasure. She brushed the furry surface against her cheek and relished the touch.  
  
"That's it," announced Sesshoumaru, more affected by her actions than he liked to think. "I'm out of here." Rising, he swished his tail from Kagome's grasp and expertly curled it around his shoulder. His kimono has not a single wrinkle on it.  
  
"Don't you ever change?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Don't you ever stop asking questions?" he grumbled, but answered anyways. "Yes, but later. There's a pile of things to be done, half of which a waste of my time. This includes redressing someone's wounds, although that certain somebody refuses to let me see her injuries and access the situation."  
  
"Does that distasteful job count in the 'waste of your time' category?" Kagome inquired with false politeness.  
  
"No," answered Sesshoumaru truthfully.  
  
"Good."  
  
"First though, I have to finish the work I started last night that I abandoned when I went to get a drink, and got caught up in subsequent followings."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, and her voice dropped a few volumes. "Oh... Right... About last night... Thank you very, very much, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He looked at her seriously. "Kagome, you're the first woman to be so intimate with me and not set sights on my title or money. Technically speaking this would make you the best choice for a mate for me. But I have to consider that I've actually only known you for slightly more than a week, and that you're incredibly young." Seeing her indignant look, he added, "I know, fifteen's not young, but in your time, do people marry at fifteen?"  
  
He walked into his study and sat down at the writing desk. Kagome watched as he quickly wrote three similar-looking letters and sealed them in three separate envelopes. Sealing them, he stamped a mark in gold and silver ink over each one.  
  
Seeing Kagome's look, he explained. "These are letters inviting the other taiyoukai to a conference here. Conferences are generally a total waste of my time and resources, but necessary if I am to maintain friendly relations with the other lords." He showed her an envelope. "This is the seal of the Western Lands; silver because we're silver Inu-youkai. Gold because the west is where the sun sets, and because we're the most powerful of all the lords."  
  
"You're a pompous old dog, you know?" laughed Kagome.  
  
"Actually, you might be correct. I'm a dog, no question. Old? In human years you could say I'm about twenty-ish. In youkai years... I've lost count. Last time I checked, it was about 200-over years, and that was quite a while ago. I could always ask Jaken to check. But," he frowned slightly, "about the 'pompous' part..."  
  
Kagome laughed and tapped his forehead good-humoredly. "Well, maybe not pompous. But certainly full of pride."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the windows and threw them apart. The earning morning sun shone bright, peeking over lush green hills and sparkling on lakes and rivers. The air was crisp and sweet. He beckoned Kagome over. "Who wouldn't have pride, with the honor of protecting these lands and the creatures in them?"  
  
"True," agreed Kagome, looking out the window.  
  
He tucked the letters in his sleeve. "I was thinking about your flashback that you had in the garden. Let's assume that that scene did take place before, and your memories were erased. According to the flashback, you received a flower. In that case, where is the flower? And assuming the scene never took place, was it a simple hallucination or a prediction of the future?"  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him. "Umm... am I supposed to answer those questions?"  
  
"No. Just think about them."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I will. But first... breakfast."  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as they headed out the door and down the staircase. "You're assuming I'm providing breakfast."  
  
"Well, for the past several days you have," said Kagome.  
  
"That was because Jaken was around to cook it. Today he's going to deliver my letters to all the corners of Japan; he needs an early start if he's going to come back in time for dinner. Which, by the way," he added, "will be late, depending on how soon Jaken arrives home."  
  
Grinning craftily, Kagome fingered her hair. "I'll make you a deal. I'll fix lunch and dinner with Rin, but you have to fix breakfast. And since I'm so nice, I'll even help you with breakfast." And I'll get out of having to teach Rin more traditional arts, thought Kagome.  
  
"No deal," stated Sesshoumaru, quickly hurrying his pace in case Kagome came up with more ideas.  
  
When trying to be nice fails, go to Plan B. Threaten your victim. Kagome tried to narrow her eyes as sharply as she could. "You wouldn't want to leave Rin to starve, would you?"  
  
That caught him short. Stopping his stride involuntarily, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome beamed at him, and dragged him off to the kitchens.  
  
A/N: Whew! Exams are over, and the internet isn't screwed anymore... FF. Net, here I come!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart: Relieved sigh Thanks goodness I'm not going to die...  
  
zeddy222: I'm honored. Thanks.  
  
Sakura Tenvaiga, britt, ME, shadows-insanity, DeniseD: Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Nagi2, ReginaLucifer: Normally I find it hard to explain flashbacks, hopefully it'll clear up in later chapters.  
  
demonswty: Lol... that'll depend on the gang and Sesshoumaru... won't say too much more. 


	6. Another Day

Chapter 6: Another Day  
  
"Do you have a refrigerator somewhere?" asked Kagome.  
  
She received a blank stare.  
  
"I mean, is there an..." Kagome racked her brains, "an ice-box, or a place where food is stored?"  
  
"You're asking _me_?" replied Sesshoumaru testily. "I don't come here unless I'm in dire need of drinks, and drinks only."  
  
"Fine, fine," huffed Kagome. "Be unhelpful. I'm only thinking of Rin, you know."  
  
And yourself, Sesshoumaru wanted to add, but decided against it. He hissed softly and pointed to a small alcove.  
  
"The cellar's over there."  
  
"Good." Kagome walked over and pulled up a rug. Underneath was a trapdoor, which led to a ladder heading down. "You first."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the ladder. He was already in this mess this far...  
  
He leapt into the cellar below, landing softly on his feet. Kagome followed behind, climbing down.  
  
"Ok, it's pitch black down here," complained Kagome. "Can you find rice and things we need?"  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned quietly.  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
"Ok, you can start by washing the rice," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was too sick of the whole idea of cooking to argue – the faster he got over the jobs, the quicker he could leave.  
  
How do servants and women stand it, he grumbled as he swirled the rice around a basin of water. The water wrinkles your skin, the rice scratches your hands and gets stuck in your fingernails.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"This is simple, but at least it's edible," said Kagome cheerfully as she set the last bowl on the table. "Tuck in, everyone."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his bowl of food. The energy it took him to make it probably was more than the energy he would gain by eating it.  
  
Somehow, between arguments and broken crockery, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had managed to scrape together a meal of sorts. They had been forced to attempt the rice twice – the first time, it got burned. As for the miso soup... Kagome thought that the amount of miso paste they wasted was enough to feed a starving village.  
  
Rin sniffed her bowl. Rice in miso soup with seaweed and tofu strips – something she'd loved even before she came across Sesshoumaru. She started eating quickly, stopping occasionally to make small talk before eating more. Sesshoumaru listened with scant interest, and concentrated on his food instead. Because she tried to do both, Kagome was the last to finish.  
  
When the last grain of rice was eaten, Kagome cleared her throat nervously and smiled. "Who's up for doing dishes?"  
  
She quickly backed down at the look in Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," she muttered.  
  
"Let it stay a suggestion," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" asked Rin.  
  
"You are going to practice your calligraphy," stated Sesshoumaru as though it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "You've secretly stopped practicing for the last two days – don't think I don't notice."  
  
Rin pouted and stuck her bottom lip out slightly. When Sesshoumaru showed no sign of softening, she sighed exaggeratedly and went off to her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru got off his feet. "I have to find that toad and get him to send the letters, which, by the way, got delayed because you insisted I help you cook breakfast."  
  
"You just love stating the obvious, don't you?" asked Kagome with disguised amusement.  
  
"You just love making obvious inferences, don't you?" he rejoined with equal mirth.  
  
Sesshoumaru disappeared and Kagome didn't bother trying to find him. Instead, she managed to sit an energetic Rin down in her room to start writing out scores of characters. The characters started off neat, then became wobbly, then became an illegible scrawl until Kagome rolled her eyes and took over the brush herself.  
  
Lunch was a very simple thing to make compared with breakfast. Rin cooperated and already knew everything about basic cooking, and had no trouble searching for ingredients. Once, while they were slicing vegetables, Sesshoumaru stuck his head through the kitchen, and promptly left, only to return in time for the food to be served. Kagome almost refused to let him eat but he artfully reminded her of her end of the bargain.  
  
"I make breakfast, you take care of the rest, remember?" he asked.  
  
After lunch, which was late by about two hours, Rin raced off to the edge of town to wait for Jaken to come home. (Isn't she sweet? He doesn't deserve it.) Sesshoumaru gave no explanation but Kagome spied him leaving the castle gates, moving swiftly across the grass.  
  
So. She was home alone, in a place where she still got lost in sometimes. First thing she did, was to slip into her room and try on another kimono – she couldn't help it, they were so pretty.  
  
After that, she knew just where she wanted to go, and what she would have to do to get there.  
  
Kagome faced the staircase that led to the west wing and took a deep breath. She could break the barrier, she knew it, but she just needed to find out how.  
  
She wasn't a trained miko; her knowledge of spells ranged from zero to nil.  
  
Reaching out, she touched the air in front of her. Almost immediately, she felt an energy pulse pushing her back slightly.  
  
Purify... purify! Kagome willed silently. If she couldn't shatter it with arrows or summon spells to break it... Well, damn it, she would purify it.  
  
As soon as she started, a spherical bubble formed around the staircase and glowed blue. It crackled with energy and sparked dangerously. Starting from the place where Kagome's hand touched the barrier, the barrier glowed a pinkish-purple.  
  
When the whole barrier was shining pink, it disappeared for a few moments, then, suddenly turned bright gold.  
  
"O...k..." said Kagome slowly. She took a step towards the stairs. No force threw her back, and she ascended slowly.  
  
Kagome smiled slowly – without the stupid barrier, she could do everything here and not get thrown out or put to sleep by the barrier.  
  
"Library first," Kagome thought aloud. She slipped into the library and walked along the shelves, each labeled on its side with a golden plaque.  
  
"Poetry... folk lore... family records... classics..." Kagome halted, and backtracked a few paces.  
  
"Family records..." she marched down the aisle, looking at all the books.  
  
"Let's leave History of Battle Victories for now... How about, Genealogy, Births and Deaths?" Kagome wondered, picking up the thick book and flipping through it quickly. It was half-filled, with more blank pages at the back.  
  
Settling down on the floor crossed-legged, Kagome flipped around, scanning the pages, occasionally reading aloud.  
  
(A/N: Italicized words are thoughts, italicized words inside speech marks are what Kagome reads from the books.)  
  
"_Silver Inu-youkai don't die of old age, they only die on battlefield or if someone murders them_... Holy shit... I wonder how Sesshoumaru's dad died. _Youkai birthdates don't really matter – age is not important, courage, intelligence and tactics are. The way they age is completely different from that of humans, how fast they age mainly depends on their power and ability._ Lord... how old is Inuyasha?" wondered Kagome.  
  
(Another A/N: I don't know what Inuyasha's dad's name it is. I know it's not Inutaisho, yet so many people on FF.Net use it, I'll stick with it for a while. And I have no clue about his wives' names... so anyways)  
  
"Inutaisho... God... he was over a thousand five hundred years old when he died, about forty in human years. _He had two wives, and two sons – first wife committed suicide – the second wife died soon after her husband's death. The eldest son, Sesshoumaru, was named heir by his father..._ Oh fuck, god it says he's over nine hundred years old, barely twenty in human years! _Inuyasha... second son, never fit to rule with his hanyou status, but will act as regent for Sesshoumaru's heir in case of Sesshoumaru's death..._ Hey, I never knew Inuyasha was over five hundred years old! And around seventeen in human years..."  
  
Kagome shut the book. All the family tree stuff was making her head hurt.  
  
It was almost noon – Kagome replaced the book on the shelf. She would collect Rin from wherever she was and start on lunch.  
  
She climbed down the stairs... Sesshoumaru was standing on the bottom landing. He turned around when he heard her footsteps, his expression absolutely livid.  
  
"What did you do to the damned barrier?" he exploded. "It fucking locked me out!"

* * *

Re-setting the barrier to accommodate her and Sesshoumaru was a lot easier than calming him down.  
  
After he had exhausted himself yelling at no one in particular, he had stormed off up the staircase. Sesshoumaru being the taiyoukai he was, did not tire very easily. Kagome was nearly deaf when he finished.  
  
Jaken returned in time to dish out something for dinner, but only Rin ate something. Sesshoumaru seethed in his study while Kagome busied herself with nothing, careful to stay clear of Jaken and his accusing stares. Jaken, apparently, had went to wake up Rin, and had 'absentmindedly' stepped into Kagome's room, where he found her not there. He immediately jumped to the most unpleasant of all conclusions, except that he had no clue where Sesshoumaru was so he could burst in on them had they been doing anything too improper.  
  
Kagome sighed. She still had to 'thank' Sesshoumaru. Some appreciation she was showing by locking him out of his own room.  
  
How she longed for some company – even regular strangers, as long as they were moderately considerate, would do. The ice prince was in his I'm-a- regal-lord-touch-me-and-you-die mode, the loyal servant was in his you-are- a-slut attitude, and Rin was due in bed in a very short time. And if she couldn't find friends, at least she could leave the castle walls. They were driving her insane.  
  
The sun dipped lower into the horizon. Quickly, Kagome slipped through the doors and out onto the front garden.  
  
About ten yards away from the gate was a small but impressively built room, detached from the main castle. Kagome nearly registered it as a shack, but the look and décor of it made her think twice.  
  
Oh well, mused Kagome, a peek inside wouldn't hurt.  
  
Before she could approach it the door banged open, revealing Jaken leaving the room carrying a thin, lethal-looking dagger.  
  
Ok, why was she always the last to learn everything?  
  
After Jaken left and was a safe distance away, Kagome entered the room he left.  
  
It was a perfectly square room, with nothing in it but weapons of every sort. Every weapon was in mint condition, gleaming in the light of the setting sun. Not even a drop of blood remained on any blade; not a scratch laid on any surface.  
  
There was an impressive range of blades; more than two thirds of the weapons had blades of some sort. There were your common daggers, knives, spears and swords. Then there were more deadly blades, those that pulsed in their sheaths, glowed with evil auras or had to be held in chains lest they fly out at anyone. And there were the assassin blades, thin enough to be hidden up a sleeve and sharp enough to pierce through armor, as well as swords that worked as pairs. On all their adventures, the weapons Kagome had seen the demons brandish, all were hosted here. Even a Jakotsu-type blade, which unfolded into multiple blades, hung on the wall in a corner.  
  
Staffs, magical fans, meteor hammers, whips and even a boomerang made up the rest of the inventory – including, of course, the bow and arrow. Kagome made for that one first; it was the only one she knew how to use.  
  
Strapping the arrows securely to her back, Kagome grabbed the bow and exited. By this time, only the last rays of sunlight were struggling to remain overhead.  
  
Sesshoumaru's palace sprawled gracefully on a hill. From there Kagome could see most of the surrounding land, and found that the closest village was parted from the castle with a small forest and river. Heading out the gates Kagome started moving towards it.  
  
There was a bridge already built over the river, which Kagome crossed easily. A path had already been cleared in the forest – that, too, was easy to pass through. It took only a brisk fifteen minutes walk before she sighted the first few houses of the village.  
  
Just as she was nearing the village she remembered that she hadn't brought any money with her.  
  
To hell with that, thought Kagome, I've already come this far.  
  
This wasn't just a village, it was more like a bustling town. The closer Kagome got, the more she heard vendors calling to sell their goods above the squalling of babies, chattering of girls and barking of dogs. Sometimes a donkey's trot or the loud brawling of men could be heard.  
  
But she passed through the town gates an unnatural hush fell on the crowds. Stall vendors halted with bowls of noodles in their hands, babies hushed mid-cry and children gaped.  
  
Kagome paused uncertainly. The silence was so loud Kagome could have heard ants crawling over leaves.  
  
Then, in a thunderclap, everyone resumed their actions, talking loudly and unnaturally. Kagome got an uneasy feeling she was the new topic of their conversation, but headed on anyways.  
  
Suddenly, a monk materialized before her. He looked similar to Miroku, with a rakish ponytail and a lecherous grin.  
  
"Please, I have my orders from the High Priest to take you to the temple, Lady Miko," he said, smiling, and placing a hand on Kagome's arm as though he was going to guide her to the temple.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be steered in the direction of a massive walled temple. Meanwhile, the Miroku-like priest talked nonstop.  
  
"You really are quite a rare sight in villages like this," he said. "No wonder the people started talking, and someone reported it to the High Priest. Our village may look busy," he explicated, "but most of the villagers are not rich. Your clothes, for one, stand out a mile." Kagome blushed slightly – she hadn't changed out of her kimono from earlier that day. "Also," he continued, "you are a pretty young thing. Your parents shouldn't let you wander around by yourself. Some villagers reported seeing you descend from Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, which makes you a topic of even more interest. And finally, when the High Priest was notified, he sensed your miko aura."  
  
Kagome listened intently, and only her experience with Miroku allowed her to slap the monk's sneaking hand away from her rear in time.  
  
He looked stung. "Normally, girls don't catch me in time."  
  
"It's not you," laughed Kagome. "I have a friend, also a monk, who looks almost exactly like you, and has a problem. He can't keep his hands to himself. You'd think with all the slaps he's received he'd act more soberly, but he doesn't. So it's up to me and my other friend, Sango, to react fast to his little tricks."  
  
"I see," he said thoughtfully. He seemed to ponder that fact for a little while, for a silence lapsed between the two as they walked.  
  
"Here is it," the monk said as they reached the temple doors. A person was waiting by it.  
  
"The High Priest cannot see you today," announced a novice monk, the one waiting by the doors. "He says the gods are somehow displeased and he must concentrate on regaining their favor. He also says that if the miko would be so kind as to stay for a short meal before returning on her journey, the gods might be a bit more appeased."  
  
Kagome looked at him, slightly stupefied. This was a weird place – the High Priest had someone drag her to the temple, only to say he wasn't available. Then he asked her to stay for dinner, saying it would please the gods, but said she could be on her way after that.  
  
But the Miroku-type guy was already dragging her along. He pulled her into a room with a low table and sat her down.  
  
"The food will be here in a minute. So, tell me about yourself. How long have you been a miko? Where did you train and when did you make your debut?" he asked, pouring her a cup of tea from the tea set on the table.  
  
Kagome pondered this for awhile. "I'm Kagome, and I'm not really a miko. I've never had any real training and I don't know any spells."  
  
He frowned. "The High Priest said you were. Surely he wasn't mistaken."  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't mistaken," Kagome quickly said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I've been here since my parents died, about thirteen years ago. The High Priest took me in. I finally finished my training around last month. Blame the lecherous hand," he said sheepishly, holding out his hand. "It wouldn't stop chasing the girls."  
  
I wonder how long it took Miroku, Kagome thought. If I'm correct, he probably took millennia – I have to ask him.  
  
A young monk brought in a few dishes. Kagome barely ate, but was careful not to offend anyone by eating too little.  
  
When she left, it was dark, and the monks gave her a lantern to go back with.  
  
That was something, reflected Kagome. Even if the villagers were wary and the monks strange, at least it was human company other than Rin. Besides, now she had explored a small part of Sesshoumaru's domain.  
  
Kagome sighed, and headed back to the castle.  
  
(A/N:) I posted this one so soon after Chapter 5 because I'll be away on a short class trip, about 4 days, until the 4th of June. So bear with me, I'll post Chapter 7 soon, maybe Friday or Saturday.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart: Thanks. Reviewers like you make me feel all fuzzy inside... grin  
  
Kyoko992: Yeah, but they've only known each other for a little while don't you think that it would take a while for that to happen? Anyways, it'll happen soon. At least, that's what I plan.  
  
PyslightlySycoh: Catch me if you can! ducks a hammer (Unfortunately a trail of Pocky crumbs gives the author away...)  
  
unknown: Yes, someone did, (glares at the person). I never knew writing was such a dangerous business.  
  
aldariel: Yea, I like that part too.  
  
Angelbratt, demonswty, DeniseD, zeddy222, sataness-ov-desire, dang fergot my username, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible. 


	7. The Dark

**Warning: Mildly lemony situations, not always consensual  
  
Chapter 7: The Dark**  
  
Kagome, lantern in hand, moved slowly through the forest. The flickering light danced as she walked. The trees cast eerie shadows along the path.  
  
A loud noise of many hooves sounded behind her. "Hey, girl," a loud voice called. "Are you lost? Perhaps we can help you find your way home."  
  
"No thank you," said Kagome. She could see the base of the hill where the palace was from where she was in the forest – it was only another ten minutes walk or so before she would reach it. Besides, something in the crude voice of the man alarmed her.  
  
The hooves galloped quicker, nearing Kagome. She spun around, and found five men in samurai uniforms on horses bearing up on her.  
  
"Good evening," Kagome greeted them, "I'll be on my way now." She turned and hurried in the direction of the castle. Before she knew it, she started sprinting.  
  
But the men caught up with her.  
  
"Listen," one said sharply and thrust his face into hers, glaring at her. Kagome smelled the alcohol on him and withdrew slightly, until her back bumped into a tree trunk and she couldn't retreat any further.  
  
Kagome's imagination of these types of situations revolved very much around the soap opera and anime scenes she watched. "I've got money," she squeaked. Of course they wanted money; they always wanted money... and something else.  
  
The men exploded into raucous laughter, the sound grating in her ears. "She thinks we want money," they guffawed. "Well, well, the Lord of the Eastern Lands pays us enough! Why do we want more money? But there seems to be a shortage of pretty young virgins in the Eastern Lands..."  
  
"That's because you raped them all," cut in another man.  
  
"Yeah, well you helped," the man shot back.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted from man to man. They seemed more interested in bickering than her. If she just managed to slip away...  
  
Her hand slipped for an arrow from behind her and quietly aimed for one of the men standing the furthest away. The arrow glowed with a pure light and flew over, sealing itself in the man's heart. His fell dead onto the ground before he could utter a cry.  
  
The sound of his body falling onto the ground made the men direct their attentions to their fallen comrade. However, just as Kagome was about to string another arrow, a hand closed around her wrist.  
  
"Oh no you don't," the man closest to her said and slammed his body against hers, pressing her to the tree.  
  
"This one's really spicy, and I'm not sure that it's a bad thing."  
  
"So, boys, who'll get the first go?"  
  
Loud cries of "Me!" and "Not you, you've gone first thrice already!" pierced the air.  
  
A rough strip of cloth was tied over her eyes, effectively blindfolding her. Someone shoved her roughly to the ground. Two hot, grimy hands gripped her shoulders. Another hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
The hands left her shoulders and moved to the neckline of her kimono, pulling the closed fold apart, revealing her bosom for all to jeer at. Those hands seemed to be so practiced – as though this movement had been repeated many times before. She shivered without meaning to, to the amusement of the men, which they made quite known to her.  
  
For a moment the cool night air swirled around her breasts, chilling her even more. But rough, large hands immediately closed around them, squeezing the firm flesh between its fingers.  
  
Hot tears started to trickle down Kagome's cheeks as something hard pressed against her entrance through her clothes. Hands roamed over her freely.  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This was all Sesshoumaru's fault. Couldn't he have better protected his lands and all the creatures in it? Or at the very least, warn her that it wasn't safe to go one step out of the castle?  
  
Wait... maybe it wasn't his fault. What did the men say? The Eastern Lord paid them well, they didn't want any more money... The Eastern Lord.  
  
So, that loser was behind this. Well, wait till Inuyasha heard.  
  
Kagome was so busy cursing everyone; she didn't notice the blinding light around her and the removal of the hands from her skin. It was only as she felt her kimono being drawn over her body again, and as she felt herself being picked up, that she snapped out of her angry indignant thoughts and started to cry silently instead.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru to the rescue again. Great. She kept becoming indebted to him. And she was too upset to care. For once, sassy remarks failed her, and she just collapsed crying into his arms.

* * *

She didn't really remember too much about the incident. In fact, she only remembered crying the hardest she'd ever cried before. Even Miroku never crossed the line – well, he never crossed the line that far.  
  
Tears blurred her vision as she felt herself being carried silently inside.  
  
Even in her condition she felt the faint repelling force of a barrier as she was taken up a flight of stairs. There was only one place she could be in – and Kagome took comfort in knowing that she could be safe there.  
  
She felt herself being lowered down softly as Sesshoumaru kneeled before a shady long object. Kagome squeezed out the last of her tears, clearing her sight, but still couldn't quite make out what the object was.  
  
Then, in the quietness of the room, the rich soothing sounds of a koto playing filled the space and slightly warmed the iciness in Kagome's heart.

* * *

(A/N: This part is a bit of an insight into Sesshoumaru's thoughts at the moment. You could almost say it's a Sesshoumaru POV, but I don't really think it is...)  
  
This was his entire fault. If he hadn't thrown an icy fit about the barrier incident, she'd have stayed with Rin and had not gone off on her own. Sesshoumaru raged against himself and the Eastern Lord as his slender fingers flew over the strings of the koto.  
  
Maybe it was her fault too, partly. She was the one who left the palace in the first place.  
  
Rin had started worrying when she couldn't find Kagome or Sesshoumaru, and had sent Jaken scouring the castle grounds for her. When this had proved fruitless she sent Jaken to town, when the gossip about a 'beautiful lady from Lord Sesshoumaru's castle' reached his ears. A few more minutes of speaking to the monks from the temple and Jaken had flown back to the palace, searching for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Lucky for everyone, Sesshoumaru had already come out of the west wing's protective barrier and was easily found by a frantic Jaken. The toad imagined that anything wrong with Rin or Kagome would equal the price of his life, and was terrified when she couldn't be found.  
  
Sesshoumaru had found Kagome's scent easily, and followed it. He hadn't liked a single bit of it. It was a mixture of fear, anxiousness and anger. Her anger rode high above the voluminous clouds of fear she had, and Sesshoumaru almost cracked a smile, pitying the recipient of that anger.  
  
But his smiles had disappeared when he arrived on the scene, watching a man on top of Kagome, foully trying to attempt rude foreplay. His friends were on the sidelines jeering and cheering him on. Sesshoumaru couldn't decide who was angrier, him or Kagome, but knew for a fact that the receivers of his anger would not survive.  
  
He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. Sesshoumaru was the taiyoukai that held himself nobly aloof, from all humans and inferior youkai. Humans were for killing, small youkai were for killing too and the more sly youkai were for scheming with, plotting about and then killing. The moment a youkai fell in love he would be at the mercy of his lover, and would be better off dead. Sesshoumaru had seen it with his father, was seeing it happen with the Eastern Lord and wasn't about to let it happen to him.  
  
So why the hell did his blood boil whenever he saw Kagome mistreated or upset?

* * *

Song after song he played, seemingly never tired or out of new songs. Each was different, yet all struck soothing chords in Kagome. For all the fright and fury she had experienced in the last few hours, most of it dissipated into the lulling melody of the music.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.  
  
He continued playing, but she knew his attention was fixed on her.  
  
It was probably one of the most inappropriate questions to ask at the moment with the given circumstances but she forged ahead anyways.  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love?"  
  
She glanced into his eyes but for the first time they didn't meet hers. Instead, they trailed far away, as though reliving old buried memories.  
  
Sesshoumaru, on his part, had always expected the question from her but would have definitely not expected it from her just a couple of hours after she was almost raped. Forced to think his reply thoroughly, he quickly thought back to an incident six years ago.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Stop sulking, will you?" snapped his mother, in a revealing kimono, dressing her hair with the most gaudy of hair ornaments.  
  
"I wasn't sulking," a fifteen-year-old Sesshoumaru shot back. "Of course, it's none of my business my mother goes around sleeping with her bodyguard- " He never got to finish when his mother delivered a stinging slap to his face.  
  
"Oh?" she laughed bitterly. "And I suppose you want to tell tales to your father. As though he'll care – he's too enraptured in his new wife to care. And now that she has that son of a bitch Inuyasha he'll love her even more. Why can't you be like Inuyasha more? Everyone loves his cute little ears and childish innocence. Instead, you stay totally emotionless and silent, falling in love with some stupid slave girl."  
  
"Akiyume is not stupid," said Sesshoumaru, blood rising. "And unless you want everyone to learn about her, you'll shut up."  
  
"Yes? Well, remember, Sesshoumaru, if you told your father about my affairs, he'll brush it off and at the most have me beheaded. But you're his heir... falling in love with a slave! Imagine who his wrath will fall on more harshly."  
  
Sesshoumaru trembled with anger. Abruptly, he left the room, and found Akiyume in the halls, with another servant. Her back was to him and she obviously hadn't realized he was there.  
  
"Anyways," she said, laughing to the male servant beside her, "As soon as I've finished twisting that silly Sesshoumaru around my finger, I'll marry him and get rich. Then you'll be promoted, of course, and we can continue seeing each other. So you see, tonight I'll sleep with him for the first time, feigning shyness, of course, and when he's completely in love with me he'll do what I want. Don't you think it's worth letting him have me for awhile?"  
  
"Of course, Akiyume... I just think it's a pity your precious innocence will be wasted on such a useless young man."  
  
"Innocence?" growled Sesshoumaru. His mother had already put him on his tether; now he finds out that Akiyume was cheating on him. "I don't deem such scheming... innocence." He spat the word out like it was bitter, and indeed, it was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Akiyume gasped. "Don't listen to what I just said, I was only joking... It's just that he," she jerked a finger to the servant, "won't stop until he has me and I had to fob him off with lies. You understand, don't you?" she pleaded desperately.  
  
"Yeah... sure I do," Sesshoumaru said, not betraying his disgust. "Of course, I'll have him removed tomorrow morning." He smiled faintly at her.  
  
It was the last time he ever smiled.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
So he had loved a girl, and had his love thrown back into his face. Women of all classes had chased him relentlessly – he had unwittingly toyed with their affections and thrown it back into their faces. It was some sort of vengeance, they guessed, against all women. Sesshoumaru himself was totally unaware. To him, the women were the ones that threw themselves at him; he, in a very gentlemanly manner, had received their offers of love. It wasn't his fault they were too blinded to notice that he didn't love them back.  
  
He still had to answer Kagome's question.  
  
"No," he said quietly. "I've never loved anyone before."  
  
"Not even your parents?"  
  
"Perhaps, once, my father. He was a formidable taiyoukai, until he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother. Certainly never my mother, she kicked me into the care of maids, slept around with servants and threw her tantrums at my expense."  
  
"You speak of your mother and step-mother like they're evil," said Kagome. It wasn't fair – he was judging the whole feminine race by the conduct of two women, whom Kagome didn't know were wicked or not.  
  
"I said, my mother didn't stay very faithful. I don't blame her; she had an arranged marriage, a promiscuous nature, and was very beautiful. But she had a horrid temper and would force me to go along with her little malicious plots. Inuyasha's mother... I'm assuming that he's always made her out to be the human victim of a youkai family's youkai ways."  
  
"He does not," Kagome stated, "In fact, he seldom talks about her."  
  
"Well, she was also a very beautiful woman," Sesshoumaru said. "But she knew this, and used it to twist my father around her finger. He spent more and more time with her than in patrolling his lands and making political alliances, which, at that time, were very important to us as we had little land and little connections. And when Inuyasha came..." He broke off, his voice almost catching in his throat but quickly smoothing it over with an extra loud note on the koto.  
  
"Well?" asked Kagome expectantly.  
  
"My father... He simply acted like he had only one family, Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha. Even when my mother died, he didn't attend the cremation. After Inuyasha's birth my father and I never spoke to each other until he was at his deathbed, when he told me to accept the position of heir."  
  
"Which you did," remarked Kagome.  
  
"To this day I still fight with myself whether or not I should have. Putting up with doddering lecherous fools like the Eastern Lord, or protecting creatures that don't deserve to be protected except for the fact that they live in my lands and I am bound to protecting them... Those are not things I enjoy doing. But letting Inuyasha become taiyoukai... I don't exactly regret my choice. Besides, sometimes I can look around and take pride in these lands that belong to me."  
  
Ok, what the fuck am I doing, telling her things I have never shared with anyone? Sesshoumaru demanded to himself. She would never understand. She has no business asking me questions and I have no business answering them.  
  
"So why do you hate Inuyasha?"  
  
I am not answering this woman... I am not answering her... "I don't hate him. I pity him. He's so puffed up about his powers he flaunts its flaws shamelessly, instead of learning to increase his abilities. He was born with the power of our Inuyoukai family and has the compassion of his human mother. But he doesn't use this gift to his advantage, but wastes his emotions on treacherous human mikos and his power on swinging Tetsusaiga wildly. But speaking of the half-witted hanyou, I'm returning you to him tomorrow."  
  
Kagome froze in Sesshoumaru's lap. "Why?"  
  
"It's too dangerous here. The Eastern Lord can no longer control his men, as tonight has proved. If you are wandering with Inuyasha, his overbearing protectiveness of you will at least protect you. Meanwhile, a war may very well be raging over these lands."  
  
A war... was she the cause of it? "You're not doing this all for me, are you?" asked Kagome in a small voice.  
  
"No," he said shamelessly. "For one, the Eastern Lord has been getting on my nerves lately. A chance to squash his ego down a few notches would be nice. Also, this isn't the first attack his men have made on people in my land. There have been others, though none of dared to complain or raise an outcry. As for war... I have no interest in it, but if the Eastern Lord refuses to take action against his men who committed wrong, a war may break out. He understands perfectly well that I am honor-bound to protect everything in these lands; though you don't come from here, the others his men have ravaged are reason enough. We lords don't generally raise wars over a handful of creatures, but if he refuses to punish his men I can give him hell."  
  
Then, he pulled Kagome closer. "But some of this, be assured, is for you."  
  
Kagome relaxed in his embrace. "If you return me to Inuyasha... After you settle affairs and everything, you'll get me back, won't you?"  
  
"That would depend on you. Rin would love to have you stay on much longer, but would you want to?"  
  
"Maybe, if I decide to."  
  
"He probably cares about you deeply, you know."  
  
"As a friend. Maybe a sister."  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you like to have him as a brother?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. Inuyasha was certainly very protective and would always be that way, even if he was in love with someone else. She had to move on, she couldn't mope forever.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If anything like what happened tonight happens again, and you're not here to save me... What I'm saying is, if there's anyone right now I'd rather give my innocence to, I'd rather it be you."

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry for the cliffy. Any ideas on what Sesshoumaru says next? Thank you all for the reviews, I never expected so many. This, actually, is my first fanfiction, and I'm pleasantly surprised at all the reviews I received. Also, don't ask me why I wrote this chapter, to me it sounded weird and out-of-place yet it seemed just right.  
  
A few people have said things about the pace of this story. Some says it's perfect, others say it's too slow and others say it's too fast. Well, I try to make it so that enemies don't jump into bed in the span of a fortnight, but I also try not to make the audience fall asleep (hello, this fic's rated R for a reason). So I'll keep in mind your suggestions, but I'm only human and can't please everybody. I wish I could though.  
  
A koto is a Japanese stringed instrument, like a zither.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
RoguesHeart: Lol... I wish I could tell you the end of the story but I can't; I've got a vague plan but I generally don't map out everything before I start writing, I write better that way.  
  
Shadow-mai: Yes, I do think he's a bit too soft sometimes, but I generally like to think that he's pretty soft under his hard shell. Thanks for the advice though.  
  
PyslightlySycoh: Sigh... about the Pocky crumbs... it's killing my arteries I should stop eating them.  
  
InaZuma Yosei: Well, hopefully it'll clear up.  
  
unknown: Soon they will, but it doesn't make sense for people to be enemies one minute and hopping into bed the next. Though feelings are multi- layered, complex things.  
  
The Foxen: Hands her three boxes of Pocky I've got a fire extinguisher too, but I haven't had to use it yet, thank god.  
  
zeddy222: Yuppz, he was screaming his head off.  
  
Lady Icykimi: Thanks, I actually do research stuff on websites for my personal benefits. I'm personally interested in Japanese culture in general. The hard part comes when I have to decided which time period which cultural achievement was developed.  
  
Seshura: Yea, me too, it's so sweet in a serious way.  
  
me: Walking... gliding... I dunno. How about... aristocratic catwalk??? Just kidding...  
  
DarkJamAB, Inuyasha's girl, demonswty, KagomeFan, Joy4eva, YSM, Smeagol/Sesshluva: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible.


	8. Confronting Inuyasha

Warning for today:  
  
I'm probably going to get flamed, or lose my reviewers, but people this is not the main lemon of the story. I'm serious. Not. The. Main. Lemon. Sorry, but that's the way it is. There'll probably be a few small lemons before the final one.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"If anything like what happened tonight happens again, and you're not here to save me... What I'm saying is, if there's anyone right now I'd rather give my innocence to, I'd rather it be you."  
  
**Chapter Eight: Confronting Inuyasha**  
  
Sesshoumaru halted, his fingers poised over the koto strings, ready to play the next note yet unable to move to hit the strings. She really wanted it, he could tell, and wasn't just in a drunken spell. He knew she wasn't out for his money or status for her own personal gain.  
  
There was something about her that attracted him. Not his lust, but really, him. For the hundredth time he puzzled over why she hadn't taken advantage of her saving Rin and being in his castle. Kagome hadn't tried seducing him, and had yet to try to steal his wealth.  
  
For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru couldn't meet a woman's gaze.  
  
What would he say to her?

* * *

"For the last time, _where is she_? Surely you must have some idea where we can look!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! If you didn't run off on a fruitless journey to chase Naraku, leaving us behind, Kagome wouldn't have disappeared! Why take it out on us?" asked Shippo angrily. Kagome was missing, for about two weeks now, and it was all Inuyasha's fault.  
  
"Calm down! Both of you!" shouted Sango. "Arguing isn't going to do any good. We've scoured everywhere from here to Kaede's village, and Inuyasha has gone back to Kagome's time to look for her. She can't have disappeared from the face of the earth. We'll just have to look somewhere else."  
  
"Well, if you slowpokes weren't slowing me down I could find her quickly enough! It's taken us two weeks to comb Eastern Japan. It could take me two days to comb the entire known world for her," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "On the contrary, Inuyasha, you couldn't. I've looked at Kagome-sama's maps from her time, and apparently Japan's just a small sliver of land in the world."  
  
"Back to the point," interrupted Sango. "Where is she?"  
  
"Well, my dear Sango, no need to get upset," Miroku slid a comforting arm towards her rear and was slapped away by Sango. "Like Inuyasha pointed out, we've searched all over Eastern Japan. That leave two possibilities – either she's moving around and when we go to one place she's just left it, or she's in the West Lands, which I believe, Inuyasha's dear brother rules over."  
  
"He's not my brother, you nitwit. We have different mothers," hissed Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever. Tomorrow, we'll start looking for her in Sesshoumaru's domain," said Miroku.  
  
"Who died and left you in charge?" fumed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango with a mock whisper. "Now I wish I had Kagome's ability to 'sit' Inuyasha. No wonder she does it so often, the temptation is overwhelming."  
  
Just then, a thin silver creature flew towards the west.  
  
"Kik-" Inuyasha was about to follow when Miroku and Sango grabbed hold of him.  
  
"All the more why we'll head towards there tomorrow," she said grimly. Pulling Inuyasha away from Miroku, she leaned towards him and snarled angrily. "Kagome-chan cares about you deeply. She has risked herself for you too often. If anything happens to her because you went off chasing a dead girl, delaying our search for her, I'll never forgive you."  
  
Sango released Inuyasha. "It's a little late, but, who's up for supper?" she asked cheerfully.

The guys stared at her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat silent, Kagome beside him, waiting for his answer, while his mind and his heart battled out the question.  
  
_She's only a human, damn it._  
  
_But a miko, a strong one, nonetheless,_ his heart prompted.  
  
_Mating with her would go against all the values and ideas you were born with_, argued his mind.  
  
_Yes, but think about it. She's the only woman right now you care about to share your thoughts with_. His heart was winning the conflict between himself...  
  
_Wake up and smell the fresh air, Sesshoumaru! Human miko. Demon lord. Not a good match._ The mind had a good point.  
  
_Ok, how old are you? Snapped the heart impatiently. You're reaching twenty- one in human years. Your father had you when he was eighteen! Plus, you don't just need a mate, you deserve one.  
_  
_What the hell? A mate? I thought the girl wanted a one-night stand only!  
_  
_One-night stand? What kind of a selfish heartless loser are you?_ Demanded his heart.  
  
"Yes... what kind of a selfish heartless loser am I?" whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I didn't catch that, sorry," said Kagome.  
  
"Never mind that... Are you sure you want this?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No," she admitted. "If I was with my friends, I would ask Inuyasha. But he has Kikyo... Well, a million awkward questions would surface. And Miroku... the monk," added Kagome, "About him, well, I'm sure he would be glad to do me the favor. But that would absolutely kill Sango, and I wouldn't ever do that to my best friend. Though I've only known you for a little while, you would be my best choice."  
  
Would _she_ be _my_ best choice? Sesshoumaru wondered solemnly.

* * *

"Can we go now?" asked Inuyasha. Sango had insisted on cooking something to eat first, and now that they were done eating she was just finishing packing up.  
  
"We can surely wait till morning," said Sango. "Shippo needs to sleep." She yawned. "As a matter of fact, so do I."  
  
"Well, we can start heading towards the Western Lands," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sighing, the group followed him as he traced the path of the shikigami that had flown.

* * *

"Kagome..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His only reply was to kiss her tenderly on her forehead, running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Ok, so first you drag us out when I said we should rest. Now you have the gall to tell me you're lost?" asked Sango heatedly.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault the shikigami suddenly disappeared," protested Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought we were looking for Kagome, not Kikyo," cut in Shippo. "I'm sorry; some of us actually can tell the difference between the two."  
  
"Give the guy a break," said Miroku. "He's only trying to help... right, Inuyasha?" The monk's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Men! Sticking up for each other when they bloody well know they're in the wrong!" huffed Sango. "That's it, we're setting up camp. And Miroku, you lead the way tomorrow. I'm not sure Inuyasha can handle it."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," said Inuyasha, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Whatever," Sango grumbled as she lit a fire.

* * *

Kagome let out a gasp as Sesshoumaru moved his lips from her forehead, brushing lightly against her nose and finally connecting with her lips. She found herself on her feet. Parting her lips slightly, she closed her eyes.  
  
Tonight, she would be a doll in his hands.  
  
Stepping into his bedroom, Sesshoumaru slammed the door behind him.  
  
Wasn't this every guy's dream – to be asked to jump into bed with a beautiful, powerful no less, lady? His control over himself started slipping at the sight of Kagome. Blood rushed to his groin and he felt himself stiffening.  
  
Catching a whiff of the arousal in Kagome didn't help his case at all. He stiffened so hard it almost hurt.  
  
Slowly, Sesshoumaru slid a claw down her kimono bodice. The cloth sliced neatly and symmetrically down the center, revealing two perfectly shaped breasts.  
  
Sesshoumaru would have lost it then and there, but he stopped himself from abandoning everything else and just going straight at her. If he lost control that way, he doubted she would even survive ten minutes of him.  
  
She was warming to him, he could tell. Even if he didn't smell the sweet muskiness of her juices, the little pearls of sweat forming on her brow and the deep flush on her cheeks and breasts told him enough.  
  
Kagome moaned softly, resisting her need to delve between her legs and start fingering herself. _I take back what I said about Inuyasha being my first choice... Hot damn if every time is like this I wouldn't mind being Sesshoumaru's mate. And the fun hasn't even really started...  
_  
_I'll make this a night she'll never forget,_ Sesshoumaru promised himself. _She deserves it, after what I nearly put her through...  
_  
Leaning gently forward, he took a hot breast into his mouth and started sucking gently on it, teasing her rosebuds into hardened points.  
  
Keeping her slight frame pressed to his, Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the futon. The coolness of the silk simply added heat to her already flushed body. Maybe she was simply in heat... or was it because she really loved Sesshoumaru?  
  
Nevertheless as her passion rose she ground her hips desperately to his. Somehow her inexperience as a lover nettled her, yet the idea of losing her maidenhood appealed quite nicely.  
  
His experienced hands somehow disrobed her without breaking the flow to their movement. He touched his lips to hers one more time before spreading her creamy legs slightly apart.  
  
The slickness of her womanhood glistened softly. Carefully, he slipped one finger into her.  
  
Even with one finger her folds gripped him so tightly he doubted she'd be able to take two, let alone him.  
  
Soon enough his finger found a dead end – the precious hymen that was barely proof of a girl's virginity. Sesshoumaru had learned early on that some girls were even born without them. Unfortunately, the rest of feudal Japan still marked the tight covering as a mark of the innocent.  
  
She would be better off without it, he mused. For all the big deal made out of them, some hymens were so thick it could cause unbearable pain for a first time when someone tries to break it.  
  
A small nick with the tip of his claw solved the problem. Kagome felt the sharp pain but ignored it; not only was it subsiding, Sesshoumaru had began lapping up the few drops of blood that trickled from the broken skin. When that was done, he continued to delve deeper, slipping his tongue over her clit, moving lower and probing it into her hole.  
  
Suddenly, a dam seemed to break in the two of them.  
  
_You cruel thing_, Kagome screamed in her head. _You're too skilled in teasing..._  
  
She wrapped her slim legs around his shoulders, pushing him closer to her. Sesshoumaru, to his credit, simply burrowed deeper. He seemed to possess some extraordinary skill that drove Kagome to the edge – but not over it. Every time she thought she would climax, he simply pushed her further.  
  
_So this is what getting tongue-fucked feels like._ She was actually enjoying it.  
  
Two seconds later, Sesshoumaru pulled away, blowing gently on her flushed flesh, making her quiver slightly with anticipation.  
  
"Are you seriously ready?" was the only question asked.  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath slightly. Slowly, she nodded slightly.  
  
Somehow without Kagome noticing, Sesshoumaru had removed his clothes. She felt something his member press against her opening.  
  
The tip of his manhood moved deeper. Kagome clenched her fists; her nails dug bloody crescents into her palms. She mainly felt pain and pressure, but at the bottom of it all she could feel a tinge of pleasure.  
  
He moved further until Kagome felt that she could hold him no more, and then he paused, allowing her time to adjust.  
  
Slowly, Sesshoumaru slid out halfway. Kagome gasped and clenched unwittingly. The initial pain ebbed away slowly. As he thrust forward again his erection lightly brushed against her small love nub, making her muffle a scream helplessly. A delicate sheen of sweat coated her slender body as Kagome lost herself in waves of pleasure.  
  
A few moments later, Kagome screamed out her pleasure as a climax like a tidal wave rose and knocked her over. Sesshoumaru noticed, but paid no heed. He simply continued, while Kagome panted for breath, still recovering from her climax.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kagome collapsed into a deep slumber after having climaxed five times.  
  
Sesshoumaru cradled the sleeping girl closer to him, and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

A/N: This week has been hectic. HECTIC. It was the last week of school, I had to sign a billion forms, return a billion things to school, and we're moving house on top of everything. Bear with me please.

I know this chapter is titled 'Confronting Inuyasha'. I had planned for Kagome to meet the group now, but I got a bit off track. And I'm too lazy to change the title and all. Oh well... next chapter will really be with Inuyasha, probably.  
  
**Review Responses** (My log-in page was screwed, if I missed you out please tell me):  
  
InaZuma Yosei: Lol... So I'm evil? Yup, sounds about right... .  
  
lilc-101: Well, Sesshoumaru is currently unsure of his feelings; it will probably take awhile for him to come to terms with his feelings, if any, for Kagome.  
  
Kagome360: Lol, lol, true... he should. I update as fast as I can, but this week's the last week of school and it's rather hectic. I'm also trying out another new story.  
  
Hichoro: Well, probably not. I generally think such stories are really stereo-typed. Also, I enjoy the challenge of bringing the almighty Sesshoumaru down to loving a human.  
  
sleepybunny: I hope this chapter cleared it up; yes, they've been looking for her but I haven't written it, and also Inuyasha's a bit into Kikyo as of the moment.  
  
FluffyLover078: Hmm... I'll have lemons as soon as I feel it'd fit in with the storyline.  
  
Sunfire-moondesire: I love the movie!!! Dory's so cute...  
  
crazyanime chick696: I don't think it was a dumbass question and if Kagome were to dye her hair blonde I'd give up Inuyasha totally.  
  
Cloud: Good idea ;) .  
  
zeddy222: deep bow Thank you, thank you very much...  
  
Lady Shippo: Believe it or not, yea, I do know what you mean.  
  
Lady Rebecca: runs away screaming, pen and paper in hand  
  
Lady Icykimi: Thanks for the compliments... I'm not sure how many chapters, but I'll say that I'm aiming to have at least twenty chapters wipes sweat from brow  
  
DeniseD: Thanks, it's the audience and reviewers in particular that help me set pace to the story.  
  
malice-999: Lol ok, please send me the official link to that.  
  
Seshura: Yuppz, that's what I thought too...  
  
H/B Always: Hey, everyone's a pervert under their shell... Just depends on how thick their shell is.  
  
Shadowmai: Yes, I actually never expected so many responsive readers.  
  
The Foxen: Lol, I won't ever forget about you and the fire extinguishers. To me, flamers are people in the world bored enough to waste time writing nasty things to people the don't know and never will meet.  
  
usher.johnnydepp.inuyasha, Sess, Tigeriskitty, Nicole Andou, Nagi2, bloodbunny, , Celtrasa, Hentailady17, prep-killer-on-wheels, Mystical Miyuki, Death Phoenix, plz, Sycoh, Frozen, YoukaiLover, Minni May Yukibara: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible.


	9. FINALLY Meeting Inuyasha

Chapter 9: FINALLY Meeting Inuyasha  
  
Jaken wandered through the halls of the palace. Ever since he had told Sesshoumaru that Kagome was missing, he hadn't seen a single glimpse of the youkai lord.  
  
To offset his worry, Jaken started doing the one thing that got his mind off things – cleaning. Sure enough, an hour later, he was just about whistling happily as he strolled through the palaces, occasionally dusting off a surface or two.  
  
Absentmindedly Jaken wandered around, bumping into Rin somewhere around the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," chirped Jaken cheerfully.  
  
"Ok... good morning Jaken-sama," said Rin, doubtfully. It wasn't like Jaken always greeted her; in fact, most of the time he ignored her.  
  
"Take a walk with me," invited Jaken.  
  
"Umm... it's raining, Jaken-sama." A glance through a window showed torrents of rain flooding outside.  
  
"No problem at all," declared Jaken. "We can walk inside."  
  
Rin stared at Jaken. Even under Sesshoumaru's nose he wasn't that nice or cheery. If she had known the term 'Out of Character', she would have used it on Jaken.  
  
Nevertheless, she followed Jaken on a tour of the palace, waiting patiently for Jaken to occasionally finish cleaning a vase or dusting off a painting. The little girl had worried about Kagome, but when Jaken had told Sesshoumaru about it, she had ceased agonizing. Sesshoumaru-sama could do anything he set his mind to – including finding Kagome.  
  
After leading her on a wild trail through the endless corridors, Rin's patience with Jaken was wearing thin. Not that she would ever show it, but still. Especially since Jaken was currently leading her to the west side of the castle, where Rin had gone to a thousand times and found nothing.  
  
Rolling her eyes Rin followed-  
  
And bumped right into Jaken.  
  
"Am I just old, Rin, or is this something new?" muttered Jaken.  
  
A large stairwell had descended before them, occasionally giving off sparks from a barrier that was obviously there.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo's gone, maybe you should just concentrate on finding Kagome," Shippo suggested timidly, prepared to duck behind Sango should the need arise. Sango, however, was speaking in low tones to Miroku.  
  
"Keh," snorted Inuyasha, but he changed directions anyways. "How do you expect to find Kagome in this place? It's too big."  
  
Sango's boomerang crashed down onto his head. "That is why," she said, "Miroku and I have decided to ask your brother for help."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha spluttered. "Sesshoumaru? He would never help us. And I would never ask him for help. And since when did it become 'Miroku and I'?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open. Someone was climbing up the steps that led to his study.  
  
"Fucking hell!" he cursed and untangled Kagome from his arms. "Don't tell me..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"This barrier can withstand almost everything – even the most powerful of swords," said Inutaisho proudly to his eldest son, at that time still pretty young.  
  
"Almost everything?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, except two things. One is, if someone from inside removes or weakens the barrier. Another is, if a very, very powerful miko and taiyoukai, please note, taiyoukai, mate, the strength from their mating can weaken the barrier slightly."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru slipped his armor on quickly and left his room. When he drew open the door to his study, sure enough, Rin was waiting at the foot of the staircase which Jaken was trying to climb up. The barrier was resisting vehemently and bright sparks of light were flying everywhere. To her credit, Rin was dodging the blasts very well.  
  
A quick recitation of a spell and the barrier weakened sufficiently for Jaken to huff to the top.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama!" said Rin, no longer having to watch for stray sparks.  
  
"You never told me about this place, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken sounded reproachful. "All these years of faithful servitude... You could've spared me a moment to tell me about this."  
  
"Another day, Jaken, another day," Sesshoumaru said briskly. "Have you received replies to the letters I had you send out yesterday?"  
  
Jaken looked guilty. "I haven't checked, my lord."  
  
"Well, go!" snapped Sesshoumaru, though there was barely a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Behind him, a sleepy-looking Kagome stuck her head out of the door.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she yawned.  
  
Jaken's eyes bulged so much Sesshoumaru thought they would pop out. "My lord... you..."  
  
A glare from Sesshoumaru made the toad shut up. Rin followed – she loved watching Jaken get the mail from other taiyoukai. It was amusing to see the toad try to boss the other servants around, and get yelled at in return.  
  
Inside, safe behind closed doors, Sesshoumaru looked neutrally at Kagome. It wasn't his hobby to make small talk, like 'did-you-sleep-well's', but Jaken made up for the lack of it.  
  
"After breakfast we will proceed to find Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru tartly. He stopped himself from adding, "Rin will probably miss your company, but hopefully you can visit in time for the youkai ball."  
  
Kagome nodded, but with a – was it wistful? – look in her eyes.  
  
Try he might, Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to say better words if parting.  
  
"I'll see you after breakfast," he called, and left.  
  
Can't you be more... Warm? Friendly? Snapped a voice in his head. Sheesh you just slept with her, and you give her this type of morning greeting?  
  
Shut up! Barked another voice. She'll understand.  
  
Sure she will. But she'll be disappointed.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up. Both of you," Sesshoumaru snarled to himself.  
  
"I say this is a bad idea," Inuyasha muttered glaring up at the hill on which Sesshoumaru's palace stood.  
  
"I say it's a perfectly reasonably course of action," hissed Sango in the voice she reserved for Miroku when his hand was on her rear end.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started jumping up the hill. Sango and Miroku leapt onto Kirara, and Shippo changed into his pink floating ball shape. As they rose higher, they spotted a small dwarfish man running furiously between other people, presumably servants.  
  
Landing on Kirara was smooth – Shippo, however, bounced quite a few times before halting.  
  
"Hey, you! Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" yelled Inuyasha. It turned out the dwarfish man was Jaken.  
  
Jaken nearly fell over in indignation. "Do not use his name so crudely!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Inuyasha's hand curled into a fist and landed on Jaken's head.  
  
"Take me to my brother."  
  
Kagome sighed. She was leaving, and if Inuyasha was going to act the same way as he did when she returned to her home, it was going to be nearly impossible for her to ever visit Sesshoumaru.  
  
She didn't want to see Rin for fear she wouldn't be able to leave. Then again, she didn't want to see Sesshoumaru either, but that would be hard avoiding.  
  
Finally, she felt as if she understood his lack of showing of emotions. Herself she felt like it would be easier if she crawled under and icy shell, protected from Inuyasha's queries and Jaken's shock. There was nothing to talk about between her and Sesshoumaru. She'd miss him... Then again, she'd miss Rin too. And if she even breathed a word to Sesshoumaru discussed their time together while Inuyasha was still around – well, she wasn't that stupid. The less Inuyasha knew the better.  
  
Sighing, she made her way outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru listened silently to Inuyasha's explanation of Kagome's disappearance and how they thought she might've been in the Western Lands.  
  
"Damn it, say something!" yelled Inuyasha. For all he did, he might as well have been talking to himself.  
  
The only reason why Sesshoumaru was entertaining Inuyasha's nonsense was because he had come all the way to Sesshoumaru's doorstep – making it easier for Sesshoumaru. All he needed to do was chat with Inuyasha about how he should and should not treat Kagome, and he could send the hanyou on his way.  
  
And the thing about what the witch stole from Kagome... Sesshoumaru would make sure Inuyasha heard about it. And he'd make sure Inuyasha did something about it, too.  
  
Kagome spied Sesshoumaru already outside... next to him was... a flash of bright red.  
  
"Inuyasha?" murmured Kagome. As she started running across the dewy grass she could make out silver hair as well.  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up a small whisper... He tore his attention away from Sesshoumaru and looked towards the direction of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Kagome where have you been?" he demanded as she ran towards them.  
  
"Nowhere..." she said before finding Sango and giving her a long hug. Shippo jumped into her arms next. "God, it's good to see you guys again..."  
  
"Don't I get a hug too?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked like she was going to knock him senseless for a second, but then seemed to decide against it. She reached over and pulled Miroku into a hug. Miroku, to his credit, didn't let his hand wander anywhere other than Kagome's shoulders and back. The monk, for all his perverted thoughts, had room enough for intelligence. And the moment he'd arrived he'd sensed something different in Sesshoumaru... It was the same with Kagome too – she'd actually hugged him. Miroku didn't take long to put two and two together. And if what he'd guessed about Sesshoumaru and Kagome was right... Well, he didn't want to do anything that might anger Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Kagome," whispered Miroku before letting her go. When Kagome looked into his eyes, she saw not lecherousness or disappointment, only understanding and a little hint of curiosity.  
  
"We should go now," Kagome said, albeit unwillingly. She still hadn't given Inuyasha his hug, and wasn't about to give it to him. Stepping closer to Sesshoumaru, she kept a fair distance from him still but used her eyes to communicate.  
  
Thank you for everything... her eyes seemed to say. I'll always remember you.  
  
We're not parting forever, I promise I'll come back for you, he replied silently.  
  
"You should be going," said Sesshoumaru. He handed Kagome a small gold box, barely one inch across all sides. "If you need me for anything, just use this." Saying so, he turned and headed back towards the palace.  
  
"What's in the box he gave you, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango as they cooked dinner while Inuyasha chased Shippo round and round the campsite they had chosen. Kagome didn't say 'Sit!' just yet – Shippo could do with some exercise once in awhile.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Kagome sheepishly. "I haven't looked."  
  
Sango looked at her expectantly. "Well?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
Kagome drew out the gold box. It had a tiny clasp in front. When the clasp was pressed, the lid sprang open.  
  
"What the heck..." wondered Sango aloud.  
  
"Oh my god..." breathed Kagome.  
  
A long lock of silver hair curled up, nestling in the golden box.  
  
They were interrupted by Shippo's pants and yells of help.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop it," commanded Kagome. "That's enough chasing for one night."  
  
"Don't boss me around, girl!" shouted Inuyasha as he continued his run after Shippo.  
  
One whispered word from Kagome later, Inuyasha was sprawled face-front on the dirt.  
  
"Now where's Miroku?" Sango asked. "He was supposed to be gathering firewood. I suppose he met some helpless maidens on the way and had to send them home."  
  
"Not really," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" exclaimed Kagome. "What took so long?"'  
  
"I was met by some shikigami," he confessed. "They flew around, then dropped this note into my hands." He dangled a piece of paper out in front of Kagome. "When's dinner ready?"  
  
"SIT!" yelled Kagome, safely tucking the note out of sight when Inuyasha tried to snatch it away. "It's for me, Inuyasha, not you."  
  
Inuyasha glared furiously. "I don't believe it. Kikyo -"  
  
Sango took the opportunity to stuff a spoonful of ramen into his open mouth. Kagome thrust a bowl into his hands.  
  
Shippo looked gleeful, but quickly ducked behind Kagome when he caught Inuyasha's angry gaze.  
  
"Quit it, Shippo," said Kagome irritably. "Inuyasha wouldn't keep picking on you if you didn't keep making him mad."  
  
Shippo looked like he was about to retort but then fell silent at a look from Sango. He quietly accepted his bowl of noodles. Kagome picked her bowl up and left the fireside, disappearing behind some bushes.  
  
Sango picked up her own bowl and started after Kagome, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll talk to her," said Miroku.  
  
The taijiya's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she let him go forward anyways. At any rate, Kagome was in a bad mood and if Miroku tried anything, he'd be the one to pay dearly for it.  
  
"Did they send you after me?" asked Kagome. She'd heard his footsteps from behind her.  
  
"No," replied Miroku truthfully. "But I thought you had something to tell me."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Sit down and explain."  
  
His robes rustled as he sat down beside her. "Well... We took so long to find you because... Well, the shikigami appeared everywhere. Inuyasha kept leading us off course to follow them. And from the looks of it, you haven't been exactly idle the past weeks or so."  
  
Kagome blushed, allowed her fringe to fall across her eyes, hiding her emotions.  
  
Miroku let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, since Kagome-sama won't talk, I suppose I'll have to go back and report that she's only suffering from mixed feelings, and can't decide which of two silver-haired brothers she likes better."  
  
Kagome gasped, and grabbed his robes to stop him from leaving. "Don't you dare. Inuyasha would freak and Sango... I don't know."  
  
"As you wish," said Miroku. "So what really happened?"  
  
"The night Inuyasha left for Naraku, I went for a walk. This bird youkai picked me up, but halfway through its flight I got it to drop me. I landed in a forest, where I found Rin. Then another youkai there attacked us. Sesshoumaru arrived to save us and they took me back to heal my injuries." Kagome paused. "Let's just say that Sesshoumaru isn't as cold-blooded or evil as he seems to be."  
  
Miroku nodded knowingly.  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear. So, any chance you'll become the Lady of the Western Lands soon?"  
  
"Unlikely," laughed Kagome.  
  
Miroku smiled at her. She was so like a little sister to him. The time he'd realized he held her like he would a younger sister, he'd stopped groping her.  
  
He found himself telling her that.  
  
Kagome listened, and laughed. "Well, I'm flattered to be your little sister, Miroku. And I would love for Sango to be my sister-in-law."  
  
"And I would love to be the brother-in-law of some powerful taiyoukai lord," teased Miroku in turn, earning him a friendly whack from Kagome on the head.  
  
"Say, Miroku," Kagome raised as they returned to the rest of the group.. Something bugged her from the time she'd visited the monks in the village near Sesshoumaru's palace. "How long did it take you to finish your training as a monk?"  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, but he grinned. "Take a guess."  
  
"Forever, since you can't keep your hands of women."  
  
"On the contrary, Kagome-chan – can I call you that, if you're my sister? – I passed the training three months after I actually started training. I was about nine."  
  
Kagome stared, and he caught her glance. "It wasn't that hard," he explained. "Plus, I can keep my hands of women. I just prefer not to."  
  
A/N: Like I said previously. Bear with me please. My life is one hectic mess of bullshit.  
  
Oh, I forgot to add in Chapter 8 that I hit 100 (actually, 106) reviews! Thank you all so much for taking time to review... You've all really made me very happy. I'm starting something new too, with the reviews...  
  
Dedicated Reviewers (people I've seen many times on my review page. Maybe you've reviewed more than once and I missed you out. My apologies... I have a short memory. Just review a bit more and I might remember you):  
  
Special thanks to the following people who make writing for me so special and rewarding...  
  
unknown (are you the same person or many people with the same names? Anyhow, thanks of all your reviews)  
  
demonswty (You inspire me a lot with your kind reviews)  
  
lilc-101 (Talk about good reviews... I enjoy reading yours, it helps me think back to what I've written and what I should write next)  
  
InaZuma Yosei (Thanks, you give me really long reviews too...)  
  
DeniseD (You leave the sweetest reviews)  
  
Sycoh (You're really good with compliments!)  
  
zeddy222 (Short and sweet must be your review motto... Thanks for all the reviews)  
  
Review Responses (My log-in page is still screwed, if I miss you out please tell me):  
  
kissesforsess-chan: You don't sound perverted at all.  
  
InaZuma Yosei: Lol... what a cute review.  
  
Sycoh: Thanks, I hope you get over writer's block soon!  
  
lilc-101: You never know...  
  
Lasako: I hate it when people steal your screen names. Though the best thieves are the ones that steal your story idea, then flame you for your 'stupid story'.  
  
inu.-sess.fan: Kagome doesn't plan on telling Inuyasha; I'm not sure about Sango.  
  
inuyasha88: Lol... Maybe I should've made them kiss in Chapter 3. But I didn't. evil laugh  
  
demonswty: I love such a heartfelt plea... I wish they could too...  
  
MeilinH: Thanks for the tip, but I don't think I'm going to use it. I think that scenario can be interesting but is generally too stereotyped. I'd also prefer the challenge of having almighty Sesshoumaru fall in love with a human.  
  
unknown: Patience is virtue... but I can understand you since I don't particularly have that virtue myself...  
  
sunfire-moondesire: XD XD XD  
  
DeniseD: Thanks, I'll try very, very hard.  
  
Piper: No, it doesn't, it simply means that they've mated.  
  
tiggerlily1: I actually normally make them longer, but for Chapter 8 it was rather hard to write more while making it fit right.  
  
Seshura: Don't we all wish he would. If only anime characters could come to life... better not, I fear what havoc Miroku would cause.  
  
bloodbunny: Let's see how it turns out...  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: I agree 100%.  
  
Shadowmai: Thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Siripiritus: Well, you're lucky, you got the update soon after you reviewed.  
  
FluffyandSnapeslover: Waves to fruit vendor Lemons here, please!  
  
Kagome360: You lucky thing...  
  
Sess, i-don't-talk-much, zeddy222, Megan Consoer, fanficWriter, Pixy-Misa- Misao-Amano: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible. 


	10. Kikyo

**Chapter 10: Kikyo**  
  
Everyone else was sleeping, or at least, pretending to. Kagome unfolded the letter Kikyo had sent to her.  
  
_Kagome:  
  
I received a gift, which I believe is yours. Know anything about a bottle of ruby red liquid?  
  
I am willing to return this bottle to you, in exchange for something. Of course, keep in mind that this can help me gain the affection of all the men in the world. But I won't ask you for all the men in the world – I'm not that evil. I only want a certain pair of Inuyoukai brothers, one pure- blood and another hanyou. You know who I am talking about. Now, I understand perfectly that the elder one will require much, much persuasion, but leave him to me. The younger... you know as much as I do who he really loves. And it's not you. So why bother holding on to them?  
  
Meet me at my old village in one week's time.  
  
Kikyo  
_  
"Bitch," hissed Kagome.  
  
"Who?" asked Inuyasha. So, he had been awake the whole time. Kagome was glad she hadn't read the letter aloud.  
  
"Never mind," said Kagome. "While you were in the Western Lands did Sesshoumaru ever mention an old witch, Kikyo, and a bottle of red stuff?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Oh. You lost something that made guys attracted to you, right, and somehow it was given to Kikyo? Come on, Kagome, surely you know better than to believe such fairy stories. There's no such thing."  
  
"Of course," Kagome said, glad that the darkness of the night hid the bitterness that came over her face. "Tomorrow, let's set off for Kaede's village. I need to go home for a few days."  
  
"Nonsense. You need to help find shards. After you take a bath – you reek of my brother," Inuyasha cut in rudely.  
  
Kagome bit her lip in anger.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I understand your anger, Sesshoumaru. But you have to know that I can't always tell my men no," said the Lord of the Eastern Lands weakly.  
  
"I don't care," growled Sesshoumaru. He could be scary when he liked, and he knew it. Right now, just as he hoped, his eyes were bleeding slightly red, and his words were venomous. "I don't care how you go about it. I will not have men from the Eastern Lands come here and loot and rape as and when they please. It would upset this entire taiyoukai system we have. Pay them more. Give them women. But I'm warning you, if another of your men hurts any creature here, I will kill them first, then take it as an open declaration of war from the Eastern Lands."  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru," the Lord of the Eastern Lands protested. "We are all men – surely you can understand... Well, my men want girls and we're almost running out of women..."  
  
"My apologies. But I don't understand at all. If your men have used up all your women, it's not my problem. Don't make it my problem. You know I am honor-bound to protect every creature in my lands. I hope this is clear."  
  
"Of course it is, I would have never questioned your honor -" began the other taiyoukai.  
  
"Good. Since we are clear, I think there's no need for you to stay any more. Jaken!" he called to the toad, eavesdropping outside the door. "Show our visitor out, please."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Poor guy," commented Sango as she watched Inuyasha, half buried in the ground. The effects of the almighty 'sit' command had not worn off yet. Kagome was fast asleep, obviously after an argument with Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder how many times she 'sat' him. And how loudly, too," added Miroku.  
  
From the ground came a muffled 'Shut up!'  
  
"Oh, good morning Inuyasha," said Sango pleasantly.  
  
"Keh," snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit! Be polite, Inuyasha," said Kagome, stretching and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Talk about courtesy," mumbled Inuyasha into the dirt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"For crying out loud, Inuyasha, stop sulking," said Miroku irritably.  
  
"Just because we're not going where you want to for once, you don't have to act like it's the end of the world. Kagome wants to go back to her time for a while. It's not a sin," added Sango.  
  
"Besides, she always brings back food!" Shippo licked his lips thinking of lollipops and chocolate.  
  
"I'll only be gone a few days, I promise," Kagome said earnestly. "I know it's priority to search for shards, but really, I think I can squeeze in a few days away."  
  
"Something's up with you guys, and you're not telling me," grumbled Sango. "Since when does Kagome ride on Kirara, instead of Inuyasha? And Miroku, you've kept your hands to yourself for twenty-four hours – an improvement. Not to mention, Inuyasha's ruder than normal."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back. "He says I reek of Sesshoumaru. And I don't."  
  
"You do to!" Inuyasha jumped up in front of Kirara.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome whipped out an air freshener from her yellow backpack. "This should teach you a lesson!" She sprayed a generous amount in his face.  
  
"Bitch! I'm allergic to roses!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ok, I'll spend the night here, and I'll go back tomorrow," Kagome said looking at the bright half moon in the sky. The villagers said Kaede had gone to a neighboring village to heal a dying farmer.  
  
"No you won't," Inuyasha said rudely. "I'll go with you to make sure you don't stay too long."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome didn't really plan to stay long in her time anyways – she was only here to meet Kikyo.  
  
"Stop arguing, Inuyasha. Some people are trying to sleep, you know!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Why is it always my fault? Kagome was arguing too!"  
  
"I was not! You just can't stand it when I go back. I wonder why!" Kagome's tone volume was rising.  
  
"We can't always leave off what we do just for you to go back! It delays the entire team!"  
  
"And I suppose it is ok for you to drop everything, running after some stray shikigami every time we see one, looking for Kikyo?" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked angry enough to burst. "That's it. I'm sleeping outside. No way am I hanging around with a maniacal girl who happens to reek of my brother." He stormed out of the hut.  
  
Good, thought Kagome. Now I can sneak out the back door and find Kikyo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A current of cool air woke Kagome. How could she have slept? She had planned on waiting for Inuyasha to sleep before slipping out, but had drifted off in the process.  
  
She opened her eyes. A thin, silvery flying creature swished overhead. Getting up, she looked at the shikigami, who immediately flew off at a moderate pace, easy enough for Kagome to follow.  
  
The shikigami led her into a forest; the very same one where the Goshinboku lived. As she drew closer to the tree she could make out the faint outline of more shikigami surrounding a woman's figure.  
  
"So you got my letter?" It wasn't a question; it was more of an observation.  
  
"Yeah. Took me a lot of planning to get here, but I did."  
  
"Well, obviously. Inuyasha doesn't want to commit. He would rather drift between the two of us, in some sense, having two women. Well, that's not happening here."  
  
For the first time, Kagome could truly appreciate Kikyo as a friend or maybe even a sister. If Inuyasha would commit, everyone would be happy. If he chose Kagome, she'd be happy; if he chose Kikyo – well, Kagome would cry a while, and then get on with her life. Seeing both, expecting both to understand his feelings, was not something either girl wanted.  
  
"Well, why are we standing here doing nothing?" demanded Kikyo. "We should start discussing. First, Sesshoumaru – I'll work my way with him, you just stay out and don't interfere. Inuyasha... well, for a start, you can say 'sit' more often, and have as many arguments as you like. He'll come crawling to me." She refrained from adding, "They all do."  
  
"And you'll give me..." asked Kagome impatiently.  
  
"Yes. This," Kikyo said as she drew out a small bottle from her sleeve. She handed it to Kagome, who stared at it like she'd never seen it before.  
  
"So what do I do with this?" Kagome inquired after a bout of nervous silence.  
  
"Fool. You drink it," Kikyo laughed softly.  
  
Kagome looked warily. It looked like blackcurrant juice. Uncorking the vial, she took a tentative sip.  
  
"You know, that stuff was gotten from you. You hesitating over it is plain silly," said Kikyo.  
  
"True..." murmured Kagome, and sipped the rest without a sound. When the bottle was empty she handed it back to Kikyo.  
  
"Well, you should go back now," said Kikyo decidedly.  
  
"Thank you. I should be going, too." Kagome bowed slightly, and turned back to the village.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I thought she said she wanted to return to her time..." said Sango in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know... maybe we should wake her up."  
  
"Kaede's back!" exclaimed Shippo, spotting Kaede's figure in the distant, approaching them.  
  
"Good morning, all," she greeted as she neared them. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"They quarreled last night, and Inuyasha went to sleep outside. He hasn't come back yet. Kagome is still sleeping, though. Strange, it's already midmorning," said Miroku.  
  
"I'd say, indeed. Let me wake her," Kaede went into the hut. A few moments later, she came out.  
  
"You three, follow me. Her pulse is not right," Kaede said anxiously. "I called her name, and she didn't respond. Feel this -" she placed two fingers on Kagome's neck below her right ear.  
  
"It's too weak," pronounced Miroku, withdrawing his hand chastely under the burning gaze of Sango.  
  
"Exactly. And she's not feverish either."  
  
"Keh. Obviously she's being a lazy bum," snorted Inuyasha who just entered the hut.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha, she isn't lazy and you know it," snapped Sango.  
  
"Yeah, dogface!" yelled Shippo, who then hid behind Miroku.  
  
"I know what's happening," said Kaede solemnly. "She's been poisoned."  
  
A thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of Kagome's mouth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Jaken, I want you to travel across my lands extensively, especially around the border of the East and West. If you catch even a hint of men from the East doing anything slightly evil, you will kill them and bring them to the castle. Those men will never learn, and though the Eastern Lord says he will do something about it, in a week's time those filthy maggots will come crawling back here for money and women."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Jaken. He was pleased – his Sesshoumaru-sama had never entrusted him with anything so important. He could afford to be considerate to others, thus, he added, "But what of Rin? Surely it would not do to be bringing back dead when she is here?"  
  
"Never you mind. I have settled it." Actually, he hadn't. It was his plan to bring Rin to Kagome to stay safely out of the way until he finished making sure no Eastern bastard crossed his borders. To accomplish that might warrant a war, and he wasn't going to let Rin get caught in the middle of it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You're kidding," said Sango. "How could Kagome be poisoned?"  
  
"Exactly. There's no way that could have happened. This is all ridiculous. Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"What are we going to do? Is she going to be ok?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not so important. We should first concentrate on finding out what is it that she is being poisoned with," said Kaede. "Without knowing the type of poison, how fast it acts and how deadly it is, we cannot find the antidote."  
  
"And how do you propose we find that out?" Inuyasha said impatiently. "It's not like there's an empty bottle lying around."  
  
"Which is why, Inuyasha, we go hunting around for clues," put in Miroku. "Let's split up; Kaede and Sango you two head one way, Inuyasha and Shippo you two go another."  
  
"And what do you do?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Stay behind and look after Kagome," said Miroku airily. "Don't worry; I'll keep my hands to myself."  
  
"You'd better." With a final glare Sango stalked out of the hut.  
  
When they were all gone, Miroku settled down on the ground. There was nothing to do but wait, and if his guess was right, someone else should be joining them soon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sesshoumaru glimpsed Kaede's village from where he was up with the clouds. Guiding the magic cloud downwards, he landed smoothly. Rin hopped off quickly – she wasn't very fond of heights.  
  
"Rin, this way." His nose picked up the scents of Kagome and Inuyasha, and it led him to a tiny house, at the edge of the village. That was good – he didn't need any nosy villagers raising an uproar because he was in their midst.  
  
Drawing aside the door curtain, Sesshoumaru ducked slightly at the precariously low door frame and stepped inside. Rin followed easily, eager to see Kagome like Sesshoumaru had promised her.  
  
"I knew you would be arriving," the monk sitting next to a still Kagome said. "Though maybe for a different reason," he added, eyeing Rin.  
  
"What happened here?" Sesshoumaru felt a tinge of worry tug at his heart, though he kept his face stoically blank. He had sent Kagome to Inuyasha to keep her safe from the Eastern Lord's men who would surely come back for their fallen comrades. But maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all...  
  
"We don't know. Kaede – the village miko, Kikyo's sister – says she's poisoned. The others have gone to search for the possibilities of which poison was used."  
  
"Did you search her things, for clues?" asked Sesshoumaru. "And did Inuyasha check to see if anyone's scent was still on her?"  
  
Miroku bit back a grin. "No, actually, he couldn't stand being in the same room as Kagome. He said he could smell you on her."  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru moved over to her. She had changed into one of her weird green skimpy outfits. "Did you people come into contact with Inuyasha's lover recently?"  
  
"No, why?" asked Miroku. "We headed here straight from your place."  
  
"Because she smells like clay and ashes." His eyes spotted a chain around her neck. A few Shikon shards hung from it, along with the small gold box he had given her. He removed the box and opened it. Tipping its contents out, a lock of silver hair floated out, along with a piece of paper, folded into a tiny square.  
  
"Bingo," muttered Sesshoumaru. Unfolding the paper, he read Kikyo's letter to Kagome.  
  
"Let's go," he said to Miroku. "We need to find Kikyo."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I might not post for a while, I'm going on a trip. But I'll post as soon as I can get the internet. Hopefully no more than one week.  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
InaZuma Yosei: The hair thing will come up, hopefully. If I remember to put it in. And the thing about the scents... Well, at first Inuyasha doesn't notice but after a few hours, ie. this chapter, he does.  
  
kitty kitsune: That's a small bit of what I have planned. But I should warn you, I change my plans all the time.  
  
Sesshoumarugrl: Lol, I'm happy too.  
  
Lasako: Yes, it has. And I tell you, that thief's story was so messed up I didn't bother honoring it with a flame. I've got better things to do. Oh, and sorry about the headcold. I hate those.  
  
unknown: Ok, scrap the patience bit. So 'unknown' is actually more than one person? Cool.  
  
sunfire-moondesire: XD XD XD  
  
PyslightlySycoh: Lol, thanks.  
  
DeniseD: Thanks. evil grin Shall I test how long you can go without the next chapter?  
  
Seshura: Jaken was a bit OoC. But oh well.  
  
bloodbunny: I'll update soon! Promise!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Lol I'll try.  
  
sweets427: I'm glad you're hooked – I'm always wary of that fact, whether or not the audience is hooked.  
  
Shadowmai: Wow... thanks.  
  
Blackiecat: Lol... Thanks, I'll take that luck. I'm trying desperately to avoid writer's block. About ratings and lemons... you gotta be careful to draw the line between R and NC-17.  
  
Inuyasha-my-lover: Lol, you'll see in good time.  
  
demonswty: Really? I thought the ending was a bit weird.  
  
Western Hime: I love your screen name, thanks for reviewing.  
  
inu.-sess,fan: I'm not sure about Miroku/Sango, this is mainly a Sess/Kag. But I could try and add in some parts, though it might have to wait.  
  
spyhunter02: Me too.  
  
Kerrie: I don't rush, but I do try to post once a week.  
  
Sess: I have a big brother... And if he was half like Miroku I would be the luckiest girl in the world. Except maybe the girl who gets Sesshoumaru.  
  
demon-lulu, dragon of hope, athana233, The Fire Goddess, i-don't-talk-much, zeddy222, inucrazy4life: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible. 


	11. Kagome

**Chapter 11: Kagome  
**  
"This is impossible," grumbled Inuyasha. "How are we supposed to ever find the poison that Kagome took?" They had searched until mid afternoon, and hadn't found anything. Heading back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha saw Sango and Kaede reaching there too.  
  
"Found anything?" asked Kaede in a voice that told them that she had found nothing either.  
  
"No," said Shippo, who looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Come in for a drink first, then." She led the way into the hut.  
  
"Oh my god," murmured Sango. The room was empty. "Damn it I knew we shouldn't left Miroku behind..."  
  
"No." Inuyasha glanced furtively around. "It was Sesshoumaru."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are you tired? If you are, I could take over," offered Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a glare he normally reserved for Jaken. "I do not need any help." He had been carrying Kagome for the past few hours and was still walking ahead of the monk.  
  
Miroku sighed. His feet were sore but he wasn't about to complain and receive another famous glare. Sesshoumaru already thought humans weak – Miroku wasn't eager to prove it to him. Besides, Sesshoumaru's human ward was keeping pace next to Miroku perfectly well. If a little girl could do it, Miroku could damn well do it too.  
  
Above him, a white snake-like thing flew quickly. In its tiny claws it held a glowing ball of light.  
  
Souls, Miroku noted, in somewhat disgust. He respected Kikyo for her powers and what she died for, but feeding off the souls of dead girls to allow herself to live seemed a tad too selfish.  
  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts he nearly bumped into Sesshoumaru when the taiyoukai stopped walking. Miroku heaved a small sigh of relief. He didn't imagine Sesshoumaru liked his person to be touched.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" It took Miroku awhile to notice that Sesshoumaru was talking to him.  
  
"Not really," admitted Miroku.  
  
"A plan for what?" asked a cool voice from in front of them. Miroku looked at where the voice came from, and came face-to-face with an arrow pointed at them.  
  
"Explain this." It wasn't really a statement or a question – when Sesshoumaru was in his icy-mode everything sounded like commands or demands.  
  
Kikyo's eyes traveled from taiyoukai to Kagome to monk to little girl, then back to Kagome again. "What about her?"  
  
"You met with her, didn't you?" accused Miroku.  
  
"So what if I did? I didn't do anything to her, if you must ask," said Kikyo with a hint of defiance.  
  
"Tell me what both of you did." Again, it was another command from the youkai lord, which nobody liked to disobey.  
  
"I said I would return to her the 'essence' that was stolen from her, on a few conditions. She agreed, so we made a deal. Then she went back."  
  
"What conditions?" asked Sesshoumaru sharply.  
  
Kikyo's pale complexion flushed a tiny bit. "I asked her to give me Inuyasha..."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. Rin shifted her weight from foot to foot occasionally. Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo.  
  
"What else?" he snapped. Miroku arched an eyebrow. He'd thought that was all.  
  
"Nothing!" No way in hell would she admit she had asked for Sesshoumaru too...  
  
"What?" asked Sango incredulously. "You're saying Sesshoumaru came here? To do what?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kaede. "But I do know that Kagome's missing."  
  
"Well, we'll go find her!" said Inuyasha like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
Sango glared at the empty room. "I knew we never should have let Miroku stay back alone with her."  
  
Kaede frowned. "Miroku may have trouble with his hands and where they land, but I don't think he would do anything of that sort."  
  
"So you're saying this all has something to do with Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango. "But what would he want with Kagome? I mean, all she did was stay with him for a little while."  
  
"You two, stop making speculations," interrupted Inuyasha. "I mean, it's obvious. Sesshoumaru kidnapped Kagome. We'll go find him, get Kagome back, and kill that bastard. It's simple."  
  
"Then how do you account for Miroku's disappearance?" raised Sango.  
  
"I don't know, probably being used as a slave or somewhat by Sesshoumaru. Can we start looking for them now?" Saying so, Inuyasha swung around and stomped out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, you've always been in love with Sesshoumaru, but realized you could never get him and settled for his brother instead?" asked Miroku incredulously. Kikyo's confession startled him, though it had taken several tries for them to pry the information out of her.  
  
"In a way, you could say." Now, it was Kikyo and Miroku carrying on the conversation. Sesshoumaru, Miroku assumed, was silent from surprise though he wore a scornful expression; Kagome was still unconscious.  
  
"That's hilarious," chortled Miroku. "But why didn't you pick someone else? Why Inuyasha? Why not me?"  
  
"It was the same silver hair and golden eyes..." began Kikyo dreamily. Then she stopped abruptly. "What the hell," she snapped. "Stop imagining things. Of course, it was only a mere girlish fancy I had, nothing substantial."  
  
"You two stop it," commanded Sesshoumaru sharply. "Let us get back on to our original intentions." He glared at Kikyo. "You will heal Kagome."  
  
"Or else? Killing me won't ever bring her back."  
  
"How aptly put, miko. But killing Inuyasha..."  
  
Kikyo's eyes seemed to widen in fear. Then she narrowed them softly, eyelashes falling over her eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, I swear," she said softly. "But maybe my grandmother did."  
  
Sesshoumaru searched her carefully. She was telling the truth.  
  
"Bring me to your grandmother."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Miroku was definitely with them," pronounced Inuyasha as he sniffed the ground tentatively. "They stopped here. Then... Kikyo?" he sounded as confused as he looked.  
  
"What was she doing here?" wondered Kaede.  
  
"Maybe they found something out and went to investigate," suggested Sango.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Unlikely. Kikyo would never have anything to with Kagome's poisoning."  
  
A large boomerang fell from the air and connected with Inuyasha's head. "Don't rule out the possibility. In the meanwhile, we will follow their trail."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You have guests," said Kikyo as she entered a fair-sized house.  
  
A wrinkled old woman, not unlike the one Kagome had seen in her memory, appeared from behind a curtain.  
  
"Who?" she rasped before settling her gaze on the rest of the group.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome? I told you not to meddle with the bottle," fumed Kikyo. "Now I've got angry people looking for me, saying I did something to their precious Kagome."  
  
"Now, now," her grandmother croaked. "I only wanted the best for you. You know that with her alive she'll always have the hearts of the men you want."  
  
"That isn't true," shot back Kikyo. "Are you saying I'm incapable of keeping the men I love by my side?"  
  
"Yes. It's no question – Onigumo, who was in love with you, turned into the hanyou Naraku, who later killed you after he tossed out Onigumo's heart. Your love story with Inuyasha ended up killing you. God, Kikyo, how many times do you want to die before you stop deluding yourself that you're the smartest?"  
  
"Can you heal Kagome?" inquired Miroku. "I love it when women 'fight it out' verbally, but we are here for a purpose."  
  
"Really, houshi," admonished the witch, "how impatient you are! Of course she can be healed. Every potion has an antidote."  
  
"Heal her or he'll kill you," said Miroku, gesturing towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have no fear for my life. No simple demon can lay a finger on me. It's not to say many haven't tried."  
  
"Then I'll kill your granddaughter," said Sesshoumaru coolly.  
  
She glared at Sesshoumaru. "Wait here, I'll gather what I need. Whatever you do, do not leave the house. This antidote requires a complex spell that cannot be interrupted."  
  
"Make it quick," snapped Miroku.  
  
"I will," she wheezed, and shuffled out the door.  
  
Outside, the witch closed her eyes, and chanted a prayer.  
  
The house glowed white.  
  
She smiled. Her plan was going perfectly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome shifted. It was really, really dark in the room.  
  
Wait. It was because her eyes were closed.  
  
Fluttering her eyes open, Kagome had a familiar fleeting vision of twin golden stars floating above her,  
  
Sesshoumaru. She tried sitting up, to reach for him, but the futon only grabbed her harder and refused to let go.  
  
Someone was speaking now. Miroku...  
  
"Kagome. Stop struggling. You'll fall and hit your head. Hey! Listen to me!"  
  
She fully opened her eyes, but saw nothing. Then, a hand landed on her rear.  
  
Finally, she could see. The damned lecher was grinning, glad that he had awoken Kagome. A fleck of orange in the corner of the room revealed Rin. A silky material wrapped around her protectively...  
  
Sesshoumaru was holding her. In surprise, Kagome sat up sharply, knocking her head on his jaw. He barely flinched at the contact – she crumpled back into his arms.  
  
"God, for such a feminine chin, you have hard bones," complained Kagome as Sesshoumaru set her on the floor. Miroku raised an eyebrow. That way of speaking was more than just disrespectful. But Sesshoumaru didn't seem very angered by it. "What happened?"  
  
"I was going to drop Rin off with you, seeing as the Eastern Lord's men were not sounding very cooperative and a war could start. Then, I came across this monk with you, unconscious."  
  
"You were poisoned," declared Miroku with a tone of authority.  
  
Kagome looked dubiously at him. "How come I'm alright now? And where's the rest of the group?"  
  
"They went off to search for any possible poisons that could have poisoned you, in hope of looking for an antidote. I offered to stay behind and look after you," Miroku grinned.  
  
"Are you hoping to be congratulated?" Kagome muttered, instinctively wrapping her hands around her chest.  
  
"I don't know why you're better now, though the witch did say she would do something about it," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Witch? Like the one from the flashback in the garden?"  
  
"That's my grandmother you're talking about, please use some respect. If that is possible," said Kikyo snobbishly.  
  
"How come she's here?" asked Kagome in surprise.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you sometime," said Miroku. "Right now, we've got bigger problems."  
  
He jerked his finger out the window. A silver light surrounding the house with a ten meter radius glowed ominously.  
  
"Now what?" groaned Kagome as she headed out the door, followed closely by the rest.  
  
"My grandmother said not to leave the house! You might interrupt the spell work," yelled Kikyo indignantly.  
  
"Spell work? More like, voodoo," scoffed Miroku. "That old cow locked us in."  
  
"Can you break it?" Kagome breathed anxiously.  
  
"No. It's too strong for magic scrolls, and my kazaana won't have any effect on such a large barrier."  
  
"Acid whip or sword blasts?" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Acid won't work. Regular killing swords won't, not unless it's the Tetsusaiga. Tensaiga might... but there's nothing to heal." Saying so, he flew a few feet off the ground and swiftly unsheathed a gleaming Tensaiga. Slicing a neat cut in the barrier five meters across, he landed gracefully just as the barrier closed.  
  
"It can cut through, but the barrier won't stay open long enough for us to get through," Sesshoumaru said, surveying it.  
  
"Could the kazaana keep it open?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Who gave you permission to speak?" growled Sesshoumaru, but went ahead and cut the barrier again just the same.  
  
Kagome watched the barrier just as Miroku unwrapped his rosary beads.  
  
"Doesn't work, it closed even faster," Miroku said before clenching his fist and wrapping his prayer beads around it.  
  
"We'll get out, won't we?" asked Rin, inching towards Kagome.  
  
"Sure, we will," Kagome said, sounding much more confident than she was.  
  
From behind the white of the barrier, a small shadow could be seen. Before anyone could do anything, the witch walked through it, grinning in a pleased way.  
  
"My trap was ingenious, don't you think?" she smiled, showing missing teeth. "Just think... you all walked right through into it."  
  
She must have noticed all the blank faces, for the witch launched on, her face twisting into an ugly picture of anger and malice. "You. The one they all call Kagome. I could've lived forever, always beautiful. Instead, your incarnate destroyed it all. And no," she said, noticing their looks of surprise, "you're not the reincarnation of my granddaughter, though many fools have presumed so. Instead, you're the reincarnation of that fool miko bitch that spoiled all my plans. I was so close to becoming an immortal, living forever. But no, she created that damned magical ball, and used it against me and made me lose all my powers."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?" asked Kagome, looking confused.  
  
"Yes! Contrary to legend, Midoriko did not create it. She played a big plart in the creation of it, but actually, it was her sister, Yuriko, who created it. Yuriko was a great miko, of noble birth. When she took my powers away with the Shikon no Tama, the effort killed her. It wasn't a good enough end for her, though," said the witch bitterly. "I will kill you, Kagome. If I cannot live my life forever, I will spend it killing everyone with a connection to Yuriko."  
  
"Crazy," whispered Kikyo. "You're crazy. Everyone knows Midoriko created the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Nonsense, girl," snapped the older woman. "How long have you lived? Who are you to say what it fact and legend?" Her eyes glowered fiercely. "I have killed all her family, and her family's descendants. Now, I but have to finish off her reincarnation."  
  
"Why kill the innocent?" shot Kagome angrily, drawing Rin towards her. "If it's between you and me, why involve all the others?"  
  
The witch's face twisted sourly. "I would've gone in and killed you once you were drugged – yes, drugged, not poisoned. The drug is specially created to make it seem like a poison. Well, that interfering houshi insisted on staying behind, spoiling my plan. And the taiyoukai had to show up too, and involve my granddaughter.  
  
"But your argument holds merit, Kagome. You are truly the reincarnate of Yuriko. She would've wasting her last living moments worrying about others. I will let all those who are not involved, leave this barrier." With a wave of her hand, a small gap appeared in the barrier.  
  
Kikyo scurried out quickly. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin out right after her.  
  
"Miroku, go," said Kagome.  
  
"Absolutely not," yelled the witch. "That houshi foiled my earlier plans to kill you. He can stay here with you!" She shot a spark in Miroku's direction, freezing him in his spot. "What about the taiyoukai? Die with your lover, or flee for your life?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A part of Kagome wanted him to stay. But she was being selfish, she knew. Thousands of people depended on Sesshoumaru. Rin needed him, his lands needed him. She couldn't detain him to die with her, especially when she knew there was no way out.  
  
Tears rolled out of her eyes, but for once, they weren't filled with compassion or love. Anger sparked at her heart, and it hurt.  
  
She didn't always have to be the caring one, sacrificing everything for everyone. If she liked, she could have quit and left Sengoku Jidai for good. Let the ancient people fight it out. If she wanted, she could shoot an arrow into Inuyasha and stop having to hear his insults. She could... she could stop being so damn passive, and start standing up for what she wanted.  
  
And she wanted Sesshoumaru to stay. A frozen Miroku would bring her no comfort. Kagome sat on the ground at Miroku's feet, and sobbed. Fuck it, she had the right to cry. She wasn't going to hold back her tears for fear of causing pain to others anymore.  
  
Quickly, Kagome swallowed her tears. She would ask Sesshoumaru to stay. Surely he would, even without her having to ask.  
  
Swallowing, she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "You would... die... with me, right?"  
  
A long pause that was so silent it deafened Kagome, pervaded the area around them.  
  
Then, he looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
Bowing her head, Kagome felt the tears well up again. She never wanted to look up. When she did, she knew he would be gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kagome, you know he probably had his reasons..." soothed Miroku, though he knew there was nothing really to say.  
  
After Sesshoumaru had left, and the barrier had been closed again, the witch had unfroze Miroku and disappeared herself. Probably to prepare a death spell of some sort, Miroku mused.  
  
An uncomfortable silence grew between them. Miroku cleared his throat, and smiled wanly. "I always wanted to die with a beautiful woman by my side, crying her heart out, dreading my departure." Though I suppose you're not crying for me, added Miroku silently.  
  
"Would that woman be Sango?" asked Kagome finally. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to do it all depressed and teary.  
  
"Maybe. But with kids." Miroku took on a dreamy expression.  
  
"Boy or girl?" It seemed like the only reasonable thing to say.  
  
"Both; twins, a boy and a girl. You know, somehow I imagine the wife looking like Sango, the daughter looking like you and the son looking like me. With little Inuyasha ears."  
  
"How do the ears come in?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I thought that youkai blood would be needed."  
  
"I don't know. It's just a thought of mine, probably untrue."  
  
"Actually, Sango fancies you quite a bit, she told me," said Kagome. She was going to die anyways – Sango could dig up her bones and kill her again later.  
  
"Oh, I always knew that," said Miroku, though his expression betrayed him. He looked half delighted and half worried, as though having Sango in love with him would infringe on him going out with women. But nothing showed his feelings more than a small lecherous smile, playing on his lips.  
  
"So... we wait?" asked Kagome in a small voice.  
  
"We wait," said Miroku grimly, and started playing with his rosary beads.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am SO SO SO sorry I kept you guys so long. The day after I posted I was climbing trees, fell off, and broke my arm. So I can tell you, typing with one hand is not easy. I finished two chapters, though, while I was in the hospital. I've got 3 chapters done for Love in the Corporate Ladder readers, and I will update tomorrow.

Thank you all for your reviews, I had fun reading them. I'm sorry I can't answer reviews right now, but I will next chapter.

Enjoy!


	12. The Sacrifice

A/N: There were quite a few 'Sesshoumaru left Kagome! How could he?' reviews. So I answered the reviews here, and put the chapter at the bottom.  
  
**Review Responses:  
**  
Megan Consoer: Of course I'll write more chapters. I rather like this story myself.  
  
Inuyasha-my-lover: Yup, I'm mean. And I like it. And I'm good at it. ;)  
  
DemonicDragon999: Well, you will see in this chapter.  
  
zeddy222: Lol... so would I.  
  
sesshys-lady-of-da-westerns: Well, read and see.  
  
inu.-sess.fan: What a brilliant idea. Pity, I've written a couple chapters already and can't seem to find room to squeeze it in.  
  
heaven: That's sweet to know, thanks for the review.  
  
Angil of the West: Yeah, it sucks, but I'm better now!  
  
twenty-fifth ruby: I'm managing, thanks. The reviews are doing their bit of healing too, I guess. ;)  
  
Topica89: Well, I'll cut you a deal. I keep writing, you keep reviewing? Fair? (Ok, I'm a bit hyped up now.)  
  
(A/N: this person left no name): You came pretty close to guessing. Read this chapter and find out.  
  
demonswt: Well, I updated! And it was as soon as I found time, too. (Which is in history class on my laptop while the teacher lectures on Anglo- Saxons)  
  
Shadow-mai: I'm terrible. Yes! I'll write more. Yes! Wait... I should've said maybe...  
  
Trina3: Well, thank a friend of mine, who kindly volunteered to help out what I dictate. He's great, and did give me an idea for another story.  
  
DeniseD: Yes, I'm recovering, thanks. Thank you also for asking about the parts you thought controversial. About you Kikyo OoC thing, well, in this chapter I covered that and explained about it. And about Kagome – well, I'm trying to go from the point that she's always so giving and unselfish, that once in a blue moon she simply wants to act a bit OoC, thus asking Sesshoumaru to hang around. And about Kikyo's grandmother being too old to be alive, well, in old Japan people had kids really young. Say fifteen is a decent age, well, if Kikyo was 15 when she died, now she would be 55. Add 15 to that for her mother, which is 70. Add another 15 for Kikyo's grandmother, that would make her grandmother 85. 85 is not really unreasonable considering last time there was no pollution and crap, and that she was a witch. And about the episode where Midoriko created the jewel and got fused into it, well, I watched it. She could have created it, but I'm going from the point that Kagome's incarnate started to make it but never finished, which is where Midoriko took over. I hope this answers your queries, and I'll update as always when I have time. :)  
  
sparklypiggy: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
wren-chan: Lol, I'll try.  
  
Kagome360: Well, I never said I wasn't evil. In fact, I've been confessing it since I don't know which chapter. And I'm evil. And I'm evil. Lol you readers gotta live with it!  
  
aska19: Yuppz, I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Ok, fine, you don't have to. But it'll be nice...  
  
Kai Angel of Death and Rebirth: You're hyper? I'm hyper! I'm the one sneaking in history, risking Saturday detention! Yeah! Ok ok, I did say I was hyper...  
  
Sycoh: Thank you for such a cool review. And Love in the Corporate Ladder gets updated tomorrow, counting on the fact that my Japanese teacher flips and gives us extra time to do our project that I finished, so I can go online in class. Don't worry, she'll let us, she's really nice.  
  
Sw33tVi3t: Well, read this chapter and find out.  
  
sunfire-moondesire: Darn right I climb trees. Never again, though, I couldn't stand being away from too long.  
  
Sesshoumarugrl: Hmm. He walked out. I'm not to sure about that... read this chapter.  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Thanks for reviewing all this while – I think you're one of my most constant reviewers. Yeah, I'm getting better. And I'll survive. I hope.  
  
**Chapter 12: The Sacrifice**  
  
"I can't believe he would leave," said Miroku ruefully. "I was sure he would stay, even if he shoved the girl – Rin, was it? – out."  
  
"I don't know," Kagome murmured wanly. "Sesshoumaru has his lands to worry about. He can't just abandon all his responsibilities and die with me."  
  
"Would you?" the monk asked shrewdly. "You seem the type to abandon everything for your friends."  
  
"Obviously, you too, or you wouldn't be here with me, waiting to die," Kagome said, and quickly changed the subject. "Why, do you think, are we waiting here? I would think a person like Kikyo's grandmother would happily kill us on the spot."  
  
He shrugged, and continued to tug on his rosary. "Maybe to keep us waiting in anticipation."  
  
"Who would anticipate death?" demanded Kagome.  
  
"A lot of people, you never know. My mother killed herself, after my father got swallowed by his air void. She said something about being unable to see that happen to me, and then threw herself in the river."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"That's one statement I hate most. Either you bring it up, or you don't. Never feel sorry for what you have said. Besides, how am I supposed to answer to you being sorry for what you didn't do? Should I say, 'It's ok, I'm over it'? Or, 'Yeah, feel sorry for me, I've had a hard childhood. Or, 'Yeah, you should be sorry. You just made me feel terrible, thanks a lot', when you didn't?"  
  
"Sorry," apologized Kagome.  
  
"There you go again. I suppose I'll have to put up with someone apologizing over nothing for the last ten minutes of my life," sighed Miroku.  
  
"Sorry – oh sorry, I said... Oh god! Sorry!"  
  
"Never mind that, do you hear something?"  
  
A loud, angry buzz, like the sound of lightning before it strikes, filled the air. "Yeah. What is it?"  
  
"Maybe we're dying now," said Miroku cheerfully. "If you survive and I don't, tell Sango I died virgin."  
  
Kagome blushed. "You did not!"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow up saucily. "Would I lie, seconds before my death? I would be asking for a free ticket to hell. And I want to go to heaven."  
  
Oh, god, Kagome thinks. Am I the only one of our group to have sex?  
  
Miroku noticed her expression and tutted. "Don't assume anything, ever," he admonished.  
  
Yeah, I shouldn't have assumed Sesshoumaru would die with me.  
  
"If I die, and you live, I want to be buried. Not cremated," Kagome says, shuddering. Kikyo had been cremated, and look what happened to her.  
  
A long pause followed. Her words seemed so... _final._  
  
"Kagome," Miroku began worriedly.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome frowned slightly at his tone.  
  
"I think... I think someone's trying to go through the barrier..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Really, you slow pokes!" yelled Inuyasha, about 100 meters ahead of Sango, Kaede, and Shippou on Kirara. "Move a little faster, can't you?"  
  
Nobody really paid attention – he had been saying that for the past half hour.  
  
"Since when does he become so concerned over Kagome's well-being?" muttered Shippou darkly.  
  
"He's just anxious to get this over with so he can go look for someone else, and we all know who," spat Sango bitterly. "Kirara is going as fast as she can already."  
  
Kaede sighed. "I'm sure Inuyasha's not all bad. He really did show consideration for Kagome last time. What changed?"  
  
"Kagome got lost, and while we were looking for her, Inuyasha started seeing shikigami everywhere. He wanted to follow but we wouldn't let him... I suppose that's why he wants to see Kikyo so badly. He's like a spoiled child – if he can't get something he wants, he'll want it all the more."  
  
Kaede nodded, thinking about what Sango just said. "Do you think Kagome would have done anything to make Inuyasha upset?"  
  
"Except for showing up in Sesshoumaru's castle, no."  
  
"Did Kagome seem different?" Kaede asked, anxiously. _There have been cases where a miko falls in love with a youkai,_ she thinks anxiously. _Often the youkai will end up killing or betraying the miko... I hope that hasn't happened to Kagome_.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Hard to say... she seemed quieter but I suppose Sesshoumaru's personality was just rubbing off on her. Besides, when Kagome gets mad, she starts yelling, and only when she's furious she remains very quiet. I doubt she was angry at all."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You're seriously joking," said Kagome in disbelief. "How can anyone go through_ this_ barrier? It's like... steel and concrete, practically."  
  
"Steel? Concrete? What's – oh, never mind."  
  
"Well, if our combined efforts couldn't break it, I'm starting to wonder if it can _ever _be broken."  
  
"It can't. But, if a creature is powerful enough, they can pass through any barriers. The only thing is, if the barrier is passed through unbroken, the effect of them passing through is enough to kill them. After all, it's almost like fighting a demon that you can't get close to. Forcing oneself against a strong barrier is an effective but painful way to commit suicide," explained Miroku.  
  
"No one ever tells me this stuff until the last minute," complained Kagome. "You don't think it's the others trying to reach us, do you?"  
  
"Unlikely. They will, for one, be unable to see or sense us through the barrier. And if it really were them, Inuyasha would be hacking away with his Red Tetsusaiga, instead of trying to go through it."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want any of them dying. But then... who would be crazy enough to try that?"  
  
A fleeting look of knowledge flew through Miroku's eyes. Kagome caught it and quickly pounced on it.  
  
"You know something you're not telling!" accused Kagome.  
  
"Really, I don't know. It's just a guess. Would you mind turning around for a second? I won't try anything," he promised.  
  
Kagome turned, but warned, "You have to tell me what you're thinking after this, alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." Miroku sounded distracted. "Don't turn back around."  
  
Soundlessly, a person emerged from the barrier. Walking slowly yet regally, he handed a bow and arrow to Miroku, who nodded, quietly understanding. Having completed his mission thus, he sank gracefully to the foot of a large shady tree and sat still, silver hair fluttering; golden eyes never leaving Miroku or Kagome.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You can turn around now," Miroku instructed softly. He held out the bow to her. "Use this to try and break the barrier."  
  
Kagome gaped. "Where did you get this? Why didn't you say you had it earlier? When -"  
  
"I only just received it," interrupted Miroku. "You can thank him later; just hurry with it, will you?"  
  
Kagome's mouth formed a small 'O'. Pulling the arrow tight, she aimed carefully. The bowstring strained against the tautness it was being pulled to. Her two fingers trembled. There was only one arrow – it was now or nothing.  
  
But before the arrow could leave the bow, the barrier dissipated, hissing sharply. A stooped figure walked towards them. Even before it reached them Kagome guessed it was the witch – who else would be laughing as maniacally as she was?  
  
"My plan turned out flawless, don't you think?" she cackled as she reached them. "I must thank your good friend the taiyoukai. He really made things easy."  
  
Kagome paled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"At first, I thought it perfectly intelligent on his part to leave. Would anyone except maybe the houshi be willing to die with you? But instead of leaving normally, like I'd expected he would, the moment he was out of viewing range from you he took off faster than wind. This," she tapped her head, "may be old, but it's certainly not stupid. The moment I figured out what he was planning, I managed to tie it in nicely with my plans."  
  
She leered at the confused look on Kagome. "Still don't know what I'm talking about? Well, it seems that I underestimated you a teeny bit. Even with your ability to make men fall in love with you stolen, you managed to make an unfeeling youkai lord sacrifice himself for you. I should've known he wouldn't leave so dishonorably and let you die here. And though I sincerely doubt he has a single shred of feelings for you, I can promise you one thing. He wouldn't have died with you. He would have died for you, with or without love. And now that he is going to die, what better way for you to live out the rest of your life, knowing that someone died in your place?  
  
"I could waste his efforts, and kill you after he dies, but then I suppose I'd have a spirit taiyoukai on my trail, haunting me. And surely Yuriko's reincarnation would rather die than live knowing someone died for her to live?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Finally! I think I can smell Kagome. And Miroku. And Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha darted ahead even faster.  
  
"You crazy idiot! Slow down!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"I'm killing you when I get the chance you damned fox," cursed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, like Kagome would let you. Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" chanted Shippou.  
  
"Damn you!" yelled Inuyasha, but he concentrated on running faster instead.  
  
"Shippou, are you trying to get yourself killed?" hissed Sango.  
  
"Kagome won't let it happen. Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" Shippo hummed a tune to go with the words. "I love that word."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"My plan is perfect," stated the witch. "I think I'll leave now." She turned to go.  
  
"Excuse me," sang Miroku. "There is one flaw."  
  
She halted in her tracks, but didn't look back. "Like what?" When there was no respond, she laughed. "Trying to pretend you weren't outwitted? Face it, you're -"  
  
The whiz of a flying arrow interrupted her, landing with a dull thud deep into the witch's heart.  
  
"Like I was saying," said Miroku. "Your flaw – you left a very powerful miko with a bow and arrow."  
  
"Damn it," she cursed, struggling to stay alive.  
  
"I hate you," Kagome said quietly, picking up a tree branch from the ground. "You've caused so much pain. I'm sure you've never hesitated to kill anyone who stood in your way." Snapping the branch into two, Kagome placed the splintered branch on her bow.  
  
"This one is for trying to kill Miroku," she stated, and sent the branch shooting straight at the witch.  
  
"This one is for all the people you've killed!" A dangerously sharp splinter flew across the air, cutting through it sharper than knives.  
  
"This one... for Sesshoumaru," whispered Kagome. The last splinter flew so fast it sparked slightly as it left the bow.  
  
"You don't seem to want to die too quickly," mumbled Miroku as Kagome found another branch and loaded it.  
  
"Last one," muttered Kagome, "for..."  
  
There was nothing left to shoot for, no emotion left for her to release the branch. Kagome wavered slightly. Her anger and pain seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced by repulsion at the thought of having to kill.  
  
She couldn't even kill an evil creature who had taken the lives of others before her. Probably, in the future, someone could waltz up, kill her family and friends, and lie safe knowing she would never be able to take revenge. What kind of miko was she?  
  
"You're weak," came a venomous voice from in front of her. "You can't kill. I wonder how you made it so far, looking for Shikon Shards while being unable to take a life."  
  
"Shut up, Kikyo," snapped Miroku. "Being unable to kill is better than feeling nothing about stealing souls to live."  
  
Momentary pain flashed into her cold brown eyes, but was soon replaced with scorn.  
  
"At least I can survive on my own, with my own talents."  
  
"On the souls of dead girls, you mean," retorted Miroku.  
  
"You can stop hiding and come out now," said Kikyo randomly, looking behind her shoulder.  
  
The bushes rustled for a few seconds. From them appeared first Inuyasha, then the rest of the group as they crawled out slowly.  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Awhile only. For a while we couldn't find your scents," said Kaede.  
  
"There was a barrier," explained Miroku.  
  
"That explains it," nods Kaede. "What happened?"  
  
"A lot," muttered Miroku darkly. "It's a long story."  
  
"It always is. Pity I can't stay to listen to it," said Kikyo sardonically. "I'll just take my grandmother and leave."  
  
"You never told me we had a grandmother," said Kaede sharply.  
  
"Well, we do. And she's probably dying, all because of your precious miko Kagome. If blood relations means a single thing to you, you should take revenge, not stand there gawking."  
  
"Not until I hear the full story," insisted Kaede.  
  
"Then hear it you shall. Not on my time, though." Her soul-snatchers wrapped themselves around her and her grandmother, and flew away into the sky.  
  
"Kikyo, just wait!" yelled Inuyasha, scampering after her.  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku. "I didn't – I couldn't – kill the witch. Why can't I do it?"  
  
"You weren't expecting to have to, nor were you trained for it. You can learn," he assured kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to."  
  
"That's your choice," he says. "Though it wouldn't hurt to learn."  
  
"I purify, I don't kill!" Kagome said, upset.  
  
"Purifying demons will kill them," reasoned Shippou.  
  
"But Kikyo's grandmother was a human, albeit one with an evil heart."  
  
"Is there really a difference between evil youkai and evil human?" asked Sango quietly.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She could come to terms with that later. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Over there, he -" Miroku looked towards the tree. "Well, he was watching, but I guess not anymore." The two golden eyes were closed softly.  
  
"He's not..." the unsaid word hung in the air.  
  
"No," replied Kaede, two fingers on Sesshoumaru's pulse.  
  
Sango touched Kagome gently. "Let's go home."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kikyo!" said Inuyasha. "You knew. You knew the whole time."  
  
She flew down, her soul-snatchers swooping towards the ground. "Well, I might as well tell you. No, I didn't know. But I guessed, and guessed right. So when your friend the monk and your brother came asking me, I could say I didn't know what my grandmother was planning, truthfully. Which was smart, because they couldn't detect my lies as I wasn't really lying," she said.  
  
Hurt came into his eyes. "You know I really cared for you. I wouldn't have hurt Kagome so many times to keep her from falling in love with me if I didn't love you. But Kagome is probably my best friend. You didn't have to hurt her."  
  
"I didn't. It's not my fault if someone else plans to kill your friend."  
  
"But you knew, and you never breathed a word. If you had even given us the smallest of clues, we would have known what to look for."  
  
"That's unfair and you know it. My grandmother would have killed me! So you would ask me to sacrifice myself for a girl you only consider a 'friend'?" spat Kikyo bitterly.  
  
"What happened to you?" whispered Inuyasha, wide-eyed.  
  
"Fifty years in hell does a lot to a person," she said coldly. "You learn that you don't fight for justice, you fight to survive. If you want something, you have to work for it. I do love you," she said, voicing a quiet plea. "I can't just stand by and let some girl from the future take you away, can I?"  
  
"She wasn't doing anything..." said Inuyasha quietly. "I don't know what happened there, and I'm not sure I want to know either."  
  
"Inuyasha, please. Just be reasonable."  
  
His eyes filled with pain. "Just let me think, ok? I need to think..." he muttered as he backed away slowly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bright green eyes peered through the crack in the wall of Kaede's hut.  
  
A hand closed around Shippou's shirt collar and pulled him away.  
  
"Give them some privacy, ok?" said Miroku.  
  
"They're not even doing anything. He just sits there with his eyes closed like he's sleeping and Kagome just wanders around."  
  
"Whatever." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "But Sango said something about going off to bathe..."  
  
"Hentai..." breathed Sango, though she wasn't sounding very angry.  
  
"Come to spy as well? I could use company," said Shippou.  
  
"No. I was looking for Inuyasha."  
  
"What would you want with him?" Miroku's eyes narrowed protectively.  
  
Sango shot him a weird look. "Relax. I just want to see if he got anything out of Kikyo."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just... I've finally realized, truly, that we don't live forever. I just... I don't want to lose anything I care about."  
  
"I'm leaving," announced Shippou in disgust as Sango blushed beet red. "Kaede!" he yelled, running over to her.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" she asked.  
  
"Do all grown-ups act weird like Miroku and Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow. "What's the definition of weird?"  
  
"If Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo, Kagome sulks. When Kagome hung around Sesshoumaru a bit, Inuyasha became angry. And over there on the other side of your house, Miroku and Sango are all looking like they're about to kiss or something."  
  
Kaede bit back a smile. "I think you're talking about love relationships."  
  
"Love? Inuyasha and Kagome? You're joking. He's so mean to her, and all she ever does is care for him."  
  
Kaede frowned. "I'm sure he cares for her, if only as a friend."  
  
Shippou shook his head. "Believe what you will. But I've seen enough of Inuyasha running off to see Kikyo; I've heard enough of Kagome crying in her pillow and then burning scented candles from her time to get rid of the salty scent."  
  
"Why don't you go ask her what she feels about Inuyasha?"  
  
"There's no need. I think she got tired of waiting and went for Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Now, that's a thought. And it's a very, very unlikely one too," chuckled Kaede.  
  
But someone hiding behind a tree, listening to every word, didn't think it was very funny. And though his eyes were so dry they hurt, inside his heart, Inuyasha wept silently. 


	13. Sesshoumaru's Thoughts

A/N: I'm answering reviews first again. I don't know why.  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
Puppet in the Corner: Lol thanks for reviewing.  
  
serenity: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
inuyashagirl5: Lol, thanks.  
  
kittycat90120: Well, hello again.  
  
writerlover101: :P :P :P  
  
sianna: Finish soon, as in, finish the story or finish that plot?  
  
JadedDemon: I'm not done. There. ;)  
  
yuya2: It was Inuyasha... not hiding... kinda... listening? Oh, whatever.  
  
Canna: You get more... today.  
  
Mx2mnm: Well, I kind-of explained in the chapter, though I myself am unsure. If you still don't get it after this chapter, feel free to tell me and I'll try and explain.  
  
Lonely Soldier: Guess what? I love the Sess/Kag moments too!  
  
blah: The thing I hate most is people reviewing once a year. Just kidding :P  
  
Sycoh: Wow. What a whole lot of compliments, thanks!  
  
Sw33t Vi3t: Thank you for the review.  
  
Kagome360: Be evil, be evil, be evil... Ok, now why did I update? I'm supposed to be evil!  
  
inu.-sess.fan: ;) Thanks for reviewing  
  
Shadow-mai: Sorry, it wasn't meant as a cliffy. I stopped where it seemed good to stop.  
  
Harmony8390: And I wouldn't be sad if Kikyo died either.  
  
Leena LeBeau: Thanks for the review.  
  
sunfire-moondesire: Lol this is such a sweet review.  
  
sessygirl: Sess/Kags are cool. They're amazing.  
  
lyn: No promises, but I'll do my best.  
  
IcyAsh: looks around, whistling innocently  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Lol... looks shocked How could you get mad at poor Sesshy? He'll be so bummed... (VERY unlikely – he's got about two million other fangirls gushing over him) ;)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 13: Sesshoumaru's Thoughts**  
  
He could hear her pacing. Her footsteps echoed in his mind. It was the same girl who had been there since he'd woken up. Then again, he wasn't really awake. His mind was filled with consciousness.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried, his eyes wouldn't open. His body felt like it was under a mountain, unable to move. It was unbearably hot, but he couldn't even shift a bit.  
  
A cool hand rested softly on his forehead. It felt like the best thing in the world and he tried to move closer, but couldn't. Then, the hand left, but returned to slide an icy cold cloth across his forehead and down the side of his face.  
  
Every hour, a little bit of his memory came back to him. He knew who he was. But three faces haunted him, and he had no idea who they belonged to.  
  
If only he could see and walk, he could find those people.  
  
He wasn't healing like he was supposed to, as a demon, and it angered him.  
  
Helplessness wasn't something he was accustomed to, and he wasn't about to allow himself to get used to it either.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kaede," said Inuyasha in a voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
She turned in surprise as he stepped out from the tree. How long had he been listening to her conversation with Shippou?  
  
He looked paler than she had ever seen him.  
  
"Shippou, go play with Kirara, please?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Nobody wants me around," he wailed, but didn't sound upset as he scampered off.  
  
When they were alone, she looked at Inuyasha compassionately.  
  
"I probably won't be of much help in these matters," she said gently. "But I can tell you, you should talk to Kagome."  
  
"I wouldn't know what to say." The once-arrogant hanyou looked almost forlorn.  
  
"Just talk. About the weather, about the trees, about anything. Be a friend, Inuyasha, she's got enough worries."  
  
"That's harder than it sounds."  
  
"I never said anything about it being easy. Considering that all this was partly Kikyo's fault, and you show a bit too much undying devotion to Kikyo, it might be asking a lot to ask Kagome to even talk to you. That is, if she were a normal person. Knowing her, she'd probably forget faster than she'd forgive."  
  
He sighed. "That's the problem. I think my 'undying devotion' is dying. And I really want to be there for her, even as a friend or maybe more."  
  
"That's a bit hard, especially as you've treated her especially rude the past few months. I think you were mean to her more times than Miroku tried to grope a girl, which is saying something."  
  
"I know," he said in frustration. "I know it too well. But Kikyo thought I liked Kagome better than her, so I had to be a jerk to Kagome to stop Kikyo being jealous."  
  
"Maybe Kikyo 'thought' right," said Kaede. "You did like Kagome a lot, at least, at one point in time."  
  
"Yes. As a really good friend, even a sister – no, that's Miroku's line. Maybe as too good a friend."  
  
Kaede smiled wryly. "Go on," she said, ushering him slightly towards the house. "If you can't save the 'more than a friend' relationship, at least save the friendship."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shippou scratched the dirt on the ground, watching Kirara chase a mouse. He wanted his box of crayons, the ones from Kagome's time. But Kaede had told him to stay away, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go near, with Miroku and Sango acting funny outside the door.  
  
"This is really boring," Shippou told Kirara.  
  
She mewed, and carried on with her mouse.  
  
"Do you think I should draw our group?" asked Shippou. Without waiting for another mew, he started on the picture.  
  
"What are you doing, Shippou?" asked Kaede, coming towards him.  
  
"Drawing," he said cheerfully. "Come and take a look."  
  
Kaede looked at his picture and laughed. It showed a monk and a demon exterminator, standing too close together for comfort, both looking equally embarrassed. A girl in Kagome's school uniform sat on a rock, with two dog demons in dream bubbles on both sides of her head. Behind her, an Inuyasha-like character hovered between a Kikyo and a Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kaede laughed again, and smiled. "You're a talented artist, Shippou. Just don't show the rest any of this, ok?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She barely looked up, but when she did, her eyes were tired.  
  
"How are you?" It sounded lame, but it was better than saying, "Isn't it such a hot day!"  
  
"Surviving, I guess," she said and smiled weakly.  
  
"Listen... I'm sorry -"  
  
"Inuyasha... you don't have to..."  
  
"- I know I've been really horrible these -"  
  
"It's ok, really."  
  
"- past few months, I didn't mean -"  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. "It's ok. I'm not mad at you." She then looked sheepish. "I guess yelling does make me seem angry."  
  
He smiled his first real smile in days. "I really needed to say that, to tell you."  
  
"It's a good thing you did, or else you'd be going around thinking how much I hated you when I don't."  
  
"How's the patient?"  
  
"He'd kill you if he heard how you made him sound so weak."  
  
"I'd like to see him try now."  
  
"Be careful, he might be listening to every word you say."  
  
Damned right, cursed Sesshoumaru, though he remained unmoving. It hit on him – one of the faces he kept seeing. It was his brother, a silver-haired hanyou, the one who was speaking. Well, that idiot was going to get it from him when Sesshoumaru could move.  
  
"Well, I'll go see about some food," said Inuyasha uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure. That would be nice."  
  
Oh, Inuyasha hadn't changed a bit from the spoiled, willful child he was. Then again, Sesshoumaru wasn't too unhappy about it. Not that he enjoyed Inuyasha's occasional outbursts; but willfulness was all part of Inuyasha and without it Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha.  
  
What the hell, groaned Sesshoumaru. I'm getting sentimental. Who cares what Inuyasha thinks, says, or does?  
  
Kagome does, reflected Sesshoumaru.  
  
Wait... and who was Kagome again? He knew her name and knew her role in his life, but he couldn't place the name to a face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A single woman stood next to him, surrounded by inky blackness.  
  
"I've been trying to reach you," she said with almost a grimace. "You weren't paying attention and refused to greet me."  
  
"I wasn't told I had to greet you," Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Oh, what would you know of magic? If you want to enter someone's thoughts, you have to be invited or greeted by them."  
  
"What the hell... Do I know you?"  
  
"Yes. You can call me Kikyo."  
  
He remembered her. "What do you want, miko?"  
  
"Some company. Inuyasha doesn't love me anymore and my grandmother says I was the one who ruined her plans."  
  
It clicked. "You lied, didn't you, when you said you didn't know what your grandmother was planning?"  
  
"No. I only guessed at it; but she never told me what she was doing or if I was part of it."  
  
"No wonder I couldn't detect a lie from you..."  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"I would kill you for lying. You nearly killed lots of people."  
  
"When you can move that is," taunted Kikyo.  
  
He silently gritted his teeth. "I will, soon, if it means getting rid of you. Next time you want company, go look somewhere else."  
  
"Are you kicking me out of your thoughts?"  
  
"More or less. I could kick you out, or throw you out."  
  
"Well, it's your thoughts I'm listening in to. If you order me to leave, I have to. But I daresay you'll regret it."  
  
"I believe you, don't go!" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically.  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
"Annoying dead bitch," muttered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Then again, you shouldn't get too mad over me." Kikyo's voice echoed in his head, fading slowly away. "It would be a waste of your time, and mine as well."  
  
He would kill her on the spot if he could. For once, he would throw all consideration of Inuyasha's feelings to the wind. He would kill that bloody whore and be done with it.  
  
Where was Tensaiga? Didn't anyone bother thinking of using it on him?  
  
Then again, he couldn't complain. At least he was starting to heal faster. And his memories were coming back. As much as he hated to admit it, when he'd first woke up, with no recollection whatsoever of his past, it had, just a little, worried him slightly.  
  
Now, worry had been overcome by frustration, annoyance and exhaustion.  
  
Oh, he was going all emotional again. Something was up with that, and it irritated him. When he could move, he would go figure that one out.  
  
Everything depended on a 'when I can move'. That pissed him off no end. He wasn't born disabled; in fact, when he was three months old he'd bitten one of his earlier nursemaids who had pinched him when he cried.  
  
Wait – he never cried. Certainly not, even as a child, or a baby.  
  
This was all so depressing. Not only was he being schmaltzy and emotional, he was also remembering his weakest moments, as a child.  
  
He would heal enough to move at least a damned limb, even if it damned well killed him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked cautiously.  
  
Kagome jumped and dropped the bowl she was holding.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, dropping down to the floor and picking up the largest fragments of the broken bowl, and heading towards the small box they used as a bin to throw the pieces away.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama said to go to sleep."  
  
In spite of herself, Kagome smiled slightly. "Why doesn't he come and tell me himself?"  
  
"Because the houshi and the demon exterminator are holding his hostage and are 'torturing' him to get information about the other miko." Meaning, Kikyo, obviously, noted Kagome.  
  
"What's 'torturing'?" Rin inquired innocently. "It can't be all that bad, because they're out there with him and he's laughing like it's all a big joke."  
  
Kagome stopped mopping up the mess and peeked out the window.  
  
"That's not torturing," she laughed. "That's tickling. Which, to Inuyasha, I suppose, is a kind of torture."  
  
"So what is torture?" insisted Rin. For all her innocence and sweet character, she could be very insistent at times. Probably she picked it up from Sesshoumaru, thought Kagome wryly, even though his character can barely be considered 'innocent', or 'sweet' for that matter.  
  
"It's something people do to others, not pleasant, often to get information out of them," explained Kagome. Then, thinking about Naraku, she added, "Some people do it for fun, because they are evil and like seeing people hurt. What they are doing to Inuyasha," Kagome nodded towards the window, "Is barely torture."  
  
Rin nodded like an expert on the subject of torture, but barely grasped the whole idea. It was hard to comprehend that someone out there would torture for the fun of it. She could ask Jaken when he came back, or Sesshoumaru when he woke up.  
  
"Here," Rin said, "I'll help you." Before Kagome could say or do anything, Rin had reached out for a small, but dangerously sharp piece of porcelain. As she pricked her finger, tears filled her eyes.  
  
Kagome quickly dabbed at the drops of blood dropping slowly from Rin's finger. "Don't touch that in the future, ok?" she asked gently.  
  
"I'm not hurt, or scared. In fact, it doesn't hurt much. But I just wasn't used to it – I haven't ever cut myself before."  
  
"Sesshoumaru sure takes good care of you," remarked Kagome. "I think when I was your age, I must have already broken a leg, and maybe fractured something else."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Lots of things – piano, ballet, fencing..."  
  
"Umm... what's piano and ballet?"  
  
"A type of instrument and dance," Kagome answered.  
  
When the broken bit had been picked off the floor, Kagome sank onto a cushion in exhaustion.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama said to get rest," Rin reminded her respectfully.  
  
"I say... no," insisted Kagome, though her eyelashes drooped a bit more, casting even darker shadows under her eyes.  
  
"Ok..." Rin had an idea. "I will tell you a story then. Have you ever heard the story, 1001 Tales of Samurai Nights?"  
  
"No," said Kagome, though she had a vague idea of something called Arabian Nights.  
  
"Well, it goes something like this. In a far, far, away land, there is a country whose king wanted to spend the night with every maiden, but kill them afterwards. One particularly clever maiden offered to spend the night with him, and told him tale after tale of mystery and intrigue. He kept wanting to hear the end of the stories, he would call for her night after night, until at the end, when the story ended, the king no longer wanted to kill maidens anymore."  
  
"Arabian Nights," nodded Kagome.  
  
"No, Samurai Nights," corrected Rin. "Anyways, our shogun of the time heard the tale, and wanted a Japanese version of it. He commanded his best scholar to write the story. It began like this..." Rin trailed off triumphantly, noticing that Kagome had drifted off to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
God damn his hand. He couldn't even move his damned hand. God damn it, and God be damned.  
  
If he couldn't move his hand, he couldn't wield a sword. And if he couldn't wield a sword, well, he couldn't get the better of that annoying miko.  
  
Another woman, not Kikyo, appeared in front of him.  
  
"What's with you mikos?" asked Sesshoumaru irritably. "All coming into my thoughts. Kaede, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed," said Kaede warily. "I have to ask you something."  
  
"No," he said. "Whatever you're asking, it's no."  
  
"I was going to ask if -"  
  
"No! I'm busy trying to recover here, can't you see that?" he snapped.  
  
"Hey! What happened between you and -"  
  
"Shut up, you hag!"  
  
"- Kagome?"  
  
Oh. Kagome, again. That name...  
  
"Who's Kagome?" inquired Sesshoumaru as politely as he could.  
  
"Umm, the one who always follows Inuyasha, the one who looks like an older version of Rin..."  
  
Rin. Another familiar name, one with no face.  
  
"I cannot help you," he said at last. "I am, slowly, but surely, recovering my memory. When I remember, I will tell you. Now, could you leave me alone?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That," sighed Kaede, "was hopeless. He stopped short of throwing me out of his thoughts."  
  
"You're saying he can't remember a thing?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He couldn't. Now, he can remember quite a few things, but he's still trying to recover the rest."  
  
"Don't tell Kagome. Nor Kikyo, nor Inuyasha, while we're at it."  
  
"Kagome's sleeping, Rin told me."  
  
"About time. I don't think she's slept at all since forever."  
  
"Really, you haven't been sleeping that much yourself, Miroku," pointed out Kaede.  
  
"Oh, but I get plenty of rest," Miroku mumbled vaguely, remembering how he had wheedled Sango and coerced Shippou into doing chores and special things for him.  
  
"At the expense of us two," panted Shippou who arrived. "Here's your tea, Miroku."  
  
"I thought I asked Sango."  
  
"She went off to find Inuyasha and tickle him some more."  
  
"Ok, Shippou, you and I are going for a little stroll. Let's try and 'bump' into Inuyasha and Sango."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He could do it. One last try and he would be able to move. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
Actually, Sesshoumaru realized, he couldn't. His bones were numb from aching.  
  
Concentrating fiercely, he could almost feel what little energy he had left flowing towards his right arm.  
  
"Well, still trying to move?" came a grating voice.  
  
"FUCK OFF bitch!" growled Sesshoumaru. The bitch had broken his concentration.  
  
"As you wish," smiled Kikyo sweetly. She had gotten what she'd wanted to accomplish – she'd made him lose concentration. As long as he didn't regain the ability to move, she would live.  
  
"God that mother-fucking bitch..." muttered Sesshoumaru. Ok, he wasn't going to waste anymore energy cursing her. He would just kill her and be done with the damned thing.  
  
His anger seemed to energize him. And like he'd done thousands of times before, he reached easily across his waist towards his left, trying to grasp his sword where it had always hung.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kagome," Rin poked her. "Kagome!"  
  
"What?" murmured Kagome sleepily.  
  
"He moved, I saw it!"  
  
"Who moved?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" At that, Kagome shot up. Rin lifted Sesshoumaru's right hand with two chubby ones. "See, he moved! It was on the other side just now!"  
  
Kagome stared. For the first time in awhile, she didn't know what to do.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: You may want to watch for another story I will – hopefully – upload soon. It's '1001 Tales of Samurai Nights', and despite it's name I'm actually making it a less-fluff more-plot fiction. At least, I'll try. Somehow lemons keep popping up. 


	14. Discussions

**A/N: I'm answering reviews first again. I don't know why.**

**Review Responses:**

Harmony8390, Missteress Sesshomaru, lyn: I'll always update as soon as I can.

CursedMoon, serenity, Liz, Leena LeBeau, ShadowCat711, inuyuyurrk: Thank you for reviewing, your comments are greatly appreciated.

Sw33tVi3t: I hope he kills her too!

inuyasha92689: Well, I updated. Ja ne till the next chapter!

SkyBlueSunShine: Well, there were 1001 nights of stories in Arabian Nights. But it's known as just Arabian Nights, mostly.

Shadow-mai: Lol. That's a very energetic review you gave me.

kagome-1990: I'm sure he will. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? Just wondering.

sunfire-moondesire: Hmmm... comfy trees... I'm feeling sleepy.

Tigeriskitty: I love your pen name.

shesshys-only-luff: Lol. Hell-arious. What a beautiful word.

Nya Goddess of Shadows: I'm glad you like it.

Sessh's BabyGrl: Yeah. I don't know what I'll do with Kikyo yet. Well, I've got an idea or two.

IcyAsh: grin Keep reviewing.

inuyashagirl5: He probably will, he's not a lazy bum.

yuya2: Lemons are cool. But has recently become stricter... we'll see.

AngelMiko69: Kikyo = Bitch. Why? I don't know. I just write and she comes out that way.

kittykathy: Glad you like them. Look out for more chapters and more stories!

sessygirl: Nah, we'll give Sesshoumaru a break. Would you like to kill her instead? hands a sub-machine gun over

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N: There might be small references made to Inuyasha episode 151. I've tried to avoid a total spoiler but if you haven't watched the episode you might find it slightly confusing.)**

**Chapter 14: Discussions**

It hurt every inch of his body to do so, but Sesshoumaru had already moved an arm and wasn't about to stop there.

Maybe if he could just have his swords...

What was that girl's name again? The one he couldn't remember too well. Could he call for her? She seemed so familiar, so close.

Oh, the old woman was back in his thoughts.

"What do you want, Kaede?" he asked in a bored tone.

"To resume asking you what I was going to ask you the other day," said Kaede.

"I'm not answering your questions," insisted Sesshoumaru. Then, an idea struck him.

"Do you know this girl, called Ka... something?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome? She's the person I want to talk to you about!"

"Whatever. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Maybe," said Kaede suspiciously. It wasn't very often proud taiyoukai asked for favors.

"Can you tell this Kagome to give me my swords? Just let me hold them."

"Why?" Kaede wanted to know.

"Because then I can, hopefully, heal myself. And why am I answering your idiotic queries anyways?" Without waiting for an answer, he fell silent and refused to even listen to Kaede.

Sighing, Kaede extracted herself from his thoughts. She turned to Miroku who was next to her.

"Any luck?" he asked. He didn't think under any circumstances would Sesshoumaru sit through one of Kaede's talks.

"Yes and no. He wouldn't talk to me, but he did ask for his swords. He said it would help him heal faster."

"Well, give them to him," said Miroku like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. Have you any idea the risk? Giving Sesshoumaru, of all youkai, back his swords?"

"Kaede, he's wounded. And he's not about to attack Kagome or anyone else, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Yes, but you being sure he won't attack doesn't mean he won't."

"Oh, Kaede, now you sound like a real nagging grandmother."

She smiled in spite of herself. "That's silly. Fine, let Kagome give him his swords. But if anything goes wrong I hold you responsible."

"I stood up for Sesshoumaru, but I never offered to be his vouchsafe," said Miroku, alarmed.

"Oh, but I'm 'pretty sure nothing will happen'," quoted Kaede with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He wants his swords?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"Well, he asked for them," replied Miroku, holding out two gleaming blades in front of Kagome. Rin, with her eyes half closed, had tugged on his robes and he scooped her up.

"Really," said Kagome, and took the swords cautiously. One glowed in indignation of being handled in such a disrespectful manner, while the other just radiated pure evil. Kagome nearly dropped it, but stopped herself in time.

"I think one sword at a time will do," she decided grimly and picked up the glowing one. It was obviously Tensaiga, busy pulsing its objection at being touched by any other than its master.

Kagome knelt besides Sesshoumaru and touched his hand gently, coaxing his fingers away from his palm. When a sufficient grip was made, Kagome placed the blade in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

Miroku nodded encouragingly while Rin, worn out from the day's activities, slept on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should wait then," said Kagome uncertainly.

"Excellent suggestion. May I make one more? How about you hold Rin?" said Miroku, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"I'm tired," implored Kagome. "Besides, what's wrong with holding a child?"

"I'm not used to it," persisted Miroku, but he unintentionally tightened his hold on the girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, you go around asking women to bear your child. If you did ever get one to do so, who do you think is going to have to hold the child?"

"The mother, of course," said Miroku like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, I can hold boys. But girls... are different."

"How so?" demanded Kagome sharply. "For all your claims of being a ladies' man, I think you need serious reconsideration about you being a family man."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Can you hold her now?"

"No," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. "I will stay here and make sure you do it just right."

Miroku blanched. "Kagome... if I've ever done something to you to make you feel upset... I know I do grope sometimes but I've really turned over a new leaf... You can't have to make me do something I can't do!"

"Oh, but you can," Kagome nodded. "No, not so tight, you'll suffocate Rin. She's hardly good practice because she's so old already. If you held a baby half as tightly as you are holding Rin, you'd have a dead child on your hands."

The door to the hut burst open.

"Kagome, do you have anymore ramen? I'm hung-" Inuyasha stopped short at the scene before him.

"Just leaving..." he mumbled and turned to go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is not my idea of fun," grumbled Miroku.

"Well, it wasn't _my_ idea," retorted Kagome. Rin had thought it would be a great idea to go digging for healing roots for Sesshoumaru – Kaede had backed her, and added a list of her own. How they were going to feed Sesshoumaru the roots remained a mystery to Kagome, but Rin insisted on it. She didn't think it was a good idea to upset the girl, and had gone along. Ever since Miroku's episode with the sleeping Rin, she seemed inseparable from him, to his discomfort.

"I don't hate children," he said for the hundredth time, "I just don't feel right around them."

"For you information," Kagome reminded him, "Sango has a little brother only slightly older than Rin. Your future brother-in-law."

"Well, boys are different. I don't know why."

"Yes, you've told me. Which is a surprise – you seem perpetually to be groping women, yet you balk at even innocently carrying little girls."

He started, and smiled. "That's the problem! I think I'm terrified that some nasty thought will pop into my head when I'm around children."

Kagome giggled. "You may be a pervert," she laughed, "but you're not a pedophile."

"Thank god, no," shuddered Miroku.

"Well, now that your mind is clear I'm sure you'll be much more receptive to children," said Kagome.

Receptive... to children... A thought struck Kagome.

"Miroku..." she said, trying not to let her lip tremble, "what date is it?"

He whipped out a small pocket calendar Kagome had given him a while ago. "In your time... I would say... August 16?"

"Oh, shit," swore Kagome, and dashed off to find Kaede.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I need to wake Sesshoumaru up," announced Kagome to a patient Kaede, who was carefully drying a few herbs.

"For whatever reason, child?" inquired Kaede. "He should be healing by himself, soon enough, since we've given him his swords."

"Please?" begged Kagome. "It's important. "

"Oh?" Two slate-grey eyebrows shot straight up towards the sky. Then, compassion if nothing else took over the woman, and she sighed. "Well, you could get someone to tap into his thoughts, and tell his mind to heal while that same person gives his extra energy. It's never been done before, though. Tapping into a person's thoughts, especially Sesshoumaru's, takes up too much energy for one to further give him energy. I should know – I was in his mind for two minutes and I slept for ages after."

"Thank you, Kaede," breathed Kagome and dashed off towards the hut.

"What's her problem?" asked Miroku with a smiling Rin in tow. "She just rushed off from us, too." He gave Kaede a bundle of roots and leaves.

Kaede picked the bundle up. "Thank you, Miroku. I don't know what's got into Kagome, the child, but I think she wants to talk to Sesshoumaru."

"I gathered as much," answered Miroku, "from the way she ran off."

"Well? Still standing here?"

"Of course not," said Miroku, and darted after Kagome, who was already lost from sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know I'm not a very well-trained miko," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru, who remained unmoving. "Actually, I don't think I've even had official training."

A silence stonier than death answered her.

"Well, there's nothing really more to say, is there?" asked Kagome, placing her hands on his shoulders. She'd healed before – she'd practically revived a dead Kikyo once. She supposed this wouldn't be really any different.

But the moment a soft light glowed around her hands, showing that her energy was being given away, Kagome could feel the obvious difference. The incident with Kikyo had been tiring on her only for awhile after. This, on the other hand, was just draining her, bit by bit.

Now, to tap into Sesshoumaru's thoughts. She hadn't really tried that before. Exactly how did one enter others' thoughts?

Trial and error, Kagome. Trial and error. She could hear her old math teacher droning on and on again about algebraic expressions and how to use trial and error on them. Trial and error...

Then, she found herself in an inky darkness, with only one person standing in front of her, wearing the tiniest of smirks.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru said icily. "Are you another miko trying to get into my thoughts? I've had two so far. I warn you, I kicked the two out."

"I didn't even get into your mind yet," said Kagome in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"Your amateur attempts were laughable," he explained slowly. "I decided to invite you in. First, state you name."

Something wasn't right.

"Umm... Sesshoumaru?"

There was no response. Ok, she needed a change of tactics. Something was up with Sesshoumaru.

"Kaede said I could wake you up by channeling my energy into you, and tapping into your thoughts, telling your body to heal with the extra energy. Can't you feel it?"

He paused. "Yes. Though I hardly needed your help. Simply holding Tensaiga gives me energy enough to wake up myself up... in a few hours."

"Well, I need to talk to you, really urgently," said Kagome.

He frowned, his forehead wrinkling just a fraction. "But I do not know you." She looked familiar... like the face that kept reappearing over and over in his mind.

"Kagome... Higurashi Kagome..." Kagome waved a hand on his face, to his annoyance. "This game isn't funny anymore."

"This isn't a game!" he said in irritation. "I..." This was harder to admit than he thought, but for some reason, he trusted her. Still... he couldn't admit weaknesses... But the words slipped out.

"I can't remember as much as I used to."

"What?" hissed Kagome, shocked.

Kagome – the name he kept hearing. When he matched the name to the face...

"Wait... You're _Kagome_?" Sesshoumaru asked. _The_ Kagome. Feeling pleased, he regarded Kagome with a friendlier smirk. "I remember... a bit more." No problem – give him a few more hours with her, and he would have his memory back, as good as before.

Kagome... with a little girl that seemed so familiar... What was her name? Rin...

Kagome... mouthing off to Jaken... Oh, he remembered Jaken now.

Kagome... and him.

He stood silent, letting memories wash over him slowly. Then...

"Talk," he commanded.

"What?" asked Kagome, slightly confused.

"You wanted to 'urgently' discuss something with me. Talk."

Oh my god... this is so embarrassing! Kagome wanted to scream.

"Ok..." she took a deep, deep, deep, breath. "Umm... I'm not sure if you remember... but anyways. Well, there were these men from the Eastern Lands... they were acting rather out of hand. And they... upset me. So you... comforted me...?" Kagome finished, rather lamely, in her opinion. 'Comforted' wasn't a very good word to use.

"Let me try to remember..." He racked his brains hard.

_Flashback_

His arms holding her tight... His lips pressing onto hers with an urgency he had never known before...

_End Flashback_

"I think I understand," he said wryly.

"Good. So, well..." Was there a more delicate way to put it? "Well, I was wondering..."

As he remembered more and more of the times spent with her, he learned once again to read her eyes and emotions like he once did. Her face was an open, albeit interesting, book, and he read it quickly. Understanding her dilemma, he smirked even more, contented to let her squirm in embarrassment, unwilling to help her out.

"I was wondering... I..."

Fine, he wasn't that mean and cold-hearted. He would help her.

"You were wondering if you have conceived a child," he said not unkindly, with an air of wisdom not unlike one Miroku would wear. "No, you haven't." _And I can't say that's the happiest news I've heard_, he added silently.

Kagome nodded, but didn't look too assured. "But... how do you know?"

"Because I would smell it on you. And even if my nose wasn't working, my brain is... well, not just now, but for now anyways."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kagome.

"Everything. But let me wake up first – you can't keep losing energy while we talk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are they saying?" whispered Shippou, ears straining hard, trying to hear what Kagome was saying in the hut. But his youkai abilities were no match for Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, who blocked all the gaps and cracks in the door, trying to listen. Shippou was relegated to the door-crack between the others' feet. The problem was, the hut was built in an old-fashioned style – with very little space for a door crack.

"They're not speaking," hissed Inuyasha impatiently.

"I think they are. But in each other's thoughts, so to the outsider everything is silent," explained Miroku.

"But Kagome hasn't learned that kind of magic," said Sango in a hushed voice.

Kaede appeared around the corner, looking sheepish. She'd been listening through the closed window. "She hasn't learned to tap into minds, true. But it doesn't mean she's not capable of doing it."

"Really, you think so? That's scary..."

"Nonsense, that's phenomenal. Be thankful she's on our side, not Naraku's. Hold on... I think I hear them talking." Miroku edged closer to the door.

"Hey! Respect your elders and let me through!" Kaede muttered, trying to get closer.

"You're stepping on me, Inuyasha!" cried Shippou.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!"

"Both of you! Shut your mouths!" commanded Sango.

"He stepped on my tail!" wailed Shippou.

"You idiotic kid! Do you want them to hear us?"

"You're mean!" yelled Shippou and bit Inuyasha's ankle.

"God damn you, you nasty little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, and bopped Shippou on the head.

"Guys, don't -" began Kaede, but it was a bit late. With Inuyasha shoving and Shippou screaming, and Sango and Miroku trying to move out of the way...

The door groaned as though in pain, and fell through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A minute before...

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open. Sitting up straight, he eyed the room he was in.

Small... pathetic... it would have to do. At least he wasn't helpless anymore, and at least his memory had come back.

His gaze switched to Kagome, who was gasping for air, practically straddling him.

"What is up with you?" panted Kagome. "You make me so tired."

"That's because you were talking to me while I was trying to tell you I could get up already, so you could talk to me while I was awake."

"You could've told me," Kagome muttered darkly.

"Next time I will." It was his form of an unspoken apology – it'd better be, thought

Kagome furiously. "So, where were we?" he asked nonchalantly. "I think we were discussing the night where -"

The door fell open.

"Continue like we're not here," said Miroku eagerly in a cloud of dust.

"Oh, god, Miroku, I told you this wasn't a good idea," Inuyasha complained, picking himself up and slowly dusting himself off.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha crashed head-first towards the ground – right on top of the heap of disheveled bodies.


	15. Growing Up as Enemies

**Review Responses:**

Blackie Cat: Thanks for reviewing!

Shymiko: shy back

animecutie101: I think the S/K fics are 'better' than I/K because some better authors generally like to put twists in their stories, or go against the original ideas. This is not to say I/K authors suck, but still. I like S/K! (Forgive my ramblings. I'm eating chocolate.)

dragon of hope: Lol, thanks!

scifugitive: Yeah, I agree.

sunfire-moondesire: Awww... thanks! Hops up her tree and rests on a branch

Mx2mnm: And yes, it's ANOTHER chapter!!! drum roll

Alex White: If you don't mind me asking, are you a boy or a girl? Anyways thanks for reviewing.

kittycat90120: Thanks for reviewing!

Allore Nightshadow: Thank you for reviewing, your constructive criticisms are appreciated and noted. ;)

lyn: Thank you for reviewing.

Dragonsdaughter1: I know... poor him.

Tigeriskitty: I love that phrase! "Like a bunch of court ladies..." LMFAO!!!

tiggerlily1: Thank you for you comments.

inuyasha92689: Tootles? LOL!

Shadow-mai: Lemon? Hmmm... maybe. As for a/s/l... Don't laugh. And don't think I'm lying. 13/F/Japan. And I'm not Japanese. Ok I should stop ranting. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Kimmy-kun: Thank you for all the nice things you said. I put up reviews each chapter? You mean review responses? Lol I response to ALL my reviewers. Keep reviewing, please! ;)

Sw33t Vi3t: Thanks!

hrc: Lol, k thanks.

Elda Aranel: I've got wry humor? I'm flattered, thanks!

inuyashagirl5: I'm glad it is.

Crescent Moons' Goddess Nya: Arigatou gozaimasu. Wacky name. I love it.

sweets427: Thank you for reviewing.

Demonic Brat: Thanks. You sound a bit like a friend of mine... ah well.

Tokoyami Mitsusaki: Yay back!

Lady Light: Glad you liked it.

yuya2: Lol, thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**(A/N:) Enjoy. Tell if you are confused beyond measure, because I am myself.**

**Chapter 15: Growing Up as Enemies**

"I can't believe you guys," Kagome said hotly, clenching her fists unintentionally. Sesshoumaru got up and started pacing slowly, testing his legs.

"Wasn't my idea," Shippou cried.

"Even you too, Kaede?" she asked, ignoring Shippou.

"I was only walking past," said Kaede.

Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm not mad..."

"Great!" chorused Miroku and Inuyasha,

"... At Sango and Kaede," finished Kagome. "You three boys... OUT!"

"I need to check on my herbs," Kaede said, and left.

"I'm taking Kirara for a walk," announced Sango.

"She's a cat, not a dog," pointed out Inuyasha.

"Would you like me to take you instead?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"I'll volunteer!" piped up Miroku. "Inuyasha can't go; he needs to... umm... find... umm... something."

"No thanks," groaned Sango, beating a hasty retreat. "I remember, Kaede asked for my help."

"She asked me too!" Miroku claimed and followed quickly.

A lengthy silence pervaded the room.

"What were you two talking about before we interrupted?" asked Inuyasha through gritted teeth.

"Nothing important," Kagome answered.

"More like, nothing that concerns you," muttered Shippou. He was still in a bad temper from being trampled on, and not being allowed to eavesdrop.

"Kagome," pleaded Inuyasha. "Couldn't you tell me as a friend?"

"Maybe... Shippou, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Why?" demanded Shippou, ready to throw a tantrum should the need arise. "I want to hear, I want to listen!"

"You know," began Sesshoumaru, who'd stopped walking. He eyed Shippou irritably, barely giving him a glance out of the corner of his eye. "You know, in my day, they had a good way of disposing of children who became extremely annoying."

Shippou gulped. Thank god Kagome was in the room – he had a nasty feeling that without her, the two brothers would have ripped him apart.

"Don't frighten the poor guy," Kagome said in a fit of exasperation, "Just kick him out." She picked Shippou up and opened the door, setting him on the doorstep. "I will know if you eavesdrop, and if you do, I'll let Inuyasha chase you."

He looked wounded. Inuyasha dug around for a lollipop in his sleeves and threw it to Kagome, who handed it to him. "I'll tell you later, ok?" promised Kagome.

"You promised," warned Shippou solemnly before skipping off with the candy in his mouth.

"Stupid brat," said Sesshoumaru in disgust. "No child worth his name should ever accept toys or treats as a means for adults to send them away."

"Not all children were as mature as you," pointed out Inuyasha.

"That's besides the point here," said Kagome.

"Indeed. As we were saying, before we were so nicely disrupted," Sesshoumaru said, his words coated with sarcasm. "Were you going to talk to me about something, Kagome?"

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru," barked Inuyasha. "You're impossible. Still as pompous as you once were."

"God, still as impudent as you once were, Inuyasha. Didn't anyone teach you good manners? Oh, my fault. I was so busy getting into trouble for your mistakes I couldn't be the model older brother."

Kagome groaned. "Why don't you two ever stop arguing?"

"Because that's not what we were brought up to do!" snarled Inuyasha. "Ever since I was born he's been jealous! Jealous of my sword, my position in the family, my responsibilities... I don't know, my ears!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want your sword? A useless piece of metal you protect like it's your life. And your position in the family? Last time I checked, you were the one born out of wedlock. Well, it goes to show who had the better upbringing – I don't go around throwing silly facts as my arguments."

Inuyasha quickly switched tactics. "You've need felt real love, have you? Since the moment you were born, your mother pushed you aside. Father wanted the best in you as his heir, so he pushed you to learn almost to the point of cruelty. The rest of the household – they only wanted to be your friend because sometime in the future you would become their master."

Kagome's eyes, which were darting from the younger brother to elder, caught the momentary flash of pain that fleeted across Sesshoumaru's features. But if anything, a set look reappeared on him.

"I won't argue with the likes of you," he said at last. "But you have no business talking about my childhood. Especially since you never had a childhood – instead, you spent the early years of your sorry existence devising ways to make my life more of a hell than it was. I never understood your problem. Now I think I do. You're a sorry attention-seeking brat, almost as bad as that – what's his name – Hippo boy. When you got me into trouble you could relish in the attention showered on you. Even up till now, you relished the thought that two beautiful women were rivals over who would have you. And the way you swing your sword, all that fancy movements with no real damage being done... It's pathetic. You think people will look at you because of it, but they don't."

Inuyasha shivered. He had never felt right around his brother. Every single move he made, Sesshoumaru countered. Every idea he had, Sesshoumaru had a better one. Every thing he thought about, Sesshoumaru knew.

Sure, he had gone out of his way to get his older brother into trouble. He'd tried hundreds of things, of which only very few were successful. And even then, after his punishment, Sesshoumaru would always come back to disturb Inuyasha's thoughts, with his face even more impassive and cold than ever.

Life hadn't always been so difficult. When they were little, surely they must've played together. Servants made sure to pamper them, and the adults couldn't have cared more or less.

But somewhere along the line, heaven had sparked a jealousy flint between the two women of the Western Lord's household. One was convinced that she could usher her hanyou son into the seat of taiyoukai, the other was absolutely unwilling to allow it to happen.

Everything changed. Both women forbade their sons to go near each other. The human against the demoness – with a catch. The former loved her son; the latter was too busy to care. When Inuyasha was old enough, his mother had actually sat him down to talk to him about women, something that simply didn't happen in those days. Sesshoumaru's mother hired a beautiful courtesan and left Sesshoumaru in that woman's tender care, forgetting about the woman completely. The last time Inuyasha saw emotion on his brother, it was a look of bland, pained shock.

Inuyasha's father had been an agile fighter himself, and wouldn't hear of his heir having anything less than that same standard. As soon as Sesshoumaru stood taller than a sword he was handed a blade and shoved into a dojo where the very best samurai there slaughtered him. Tensaiga itself was forged for that very reason – reviving Sesshoumaru whenever he died, which was very frequent when he first started.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha would sit on the rocks not far away, smell his brother's blood and pick up some basic fighting techniques from the scenes. The way he learned to fight even shamed his own self. He'd perched safely away at a distance and watched unabashedly, not caring if he ribbed Sesshoumaru later about his defeats. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru had flown at him that Inuyasha realized that his brother wasn't getting trounced because he was weak; it was because he was up against someone five times his age and size. Inuyasha still had a nearly-invisible, hair-line scar across his torso from a session with Sesshoumaru's claws – a scar that even his demon side refused to heal.

When the older generation died, without the protection of his mother he had felt helpless. On being given the choice to stay or leave, he left. He knew Sesshoumaru had no love or respect for him, and wouldn't care either way. If he stayed, it was just another mouth for the new taiyoukai to feed. If he left, well, that was ideal too. They said blood ran thicker than water. But Inuyasha was sure that given the chance, Sesshoumaru would let Inuyasha's blood run till he died from blood loss.

Sesshoumaru was right. He was a spoiled brat and had been coddled and loved all his life. All day long he craved attention.

Sesshoumaru's voice came at a distance to him. "Though I suppose you're not that bad," came his voice. "You've got courage enough, I should think, and some loyalty. At least you can think on your head... no, scratch that, you're too headstrong and impulsive..."

A part of Sesshoumaru hated his brother; another part knew that it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. He had been born with a natural childish charm, not to mention two hanyou ears. Women found them appealing – Sesshoumaru found them disgraceful, the mark of a lower class.

He could remember, barely, Inuyasha as a toddler. Probably Inuyasha had no recollection at all of the times they'd spent in the gardens. The time Sesshoumaru had been desperately trying to finish an unfair amount of calligraphy exercises while two little eyes stared wonderingly at him and two little ears tweaked at him. Then Inuyasha had tried to walk, but fell into the inkwell, spluttering both of them and all Sesshoumaru's hard work with ink. He'd had to redo them painstakingly, while his teacher gave him extra work for being sloppy and putting ink on his writing. Inuyasha simply frolicked in the pond, staining the clear water a dull grey. At least it looked dull grey to Sesshoumaru, who'd had to listen to his father's lectures and endured three hungry days.

Even better was the time where he'd barely turned seven in human years. His father had lent him a short sword with a deadly blade and entrusted him to the training of one of the toughest samurai in the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru had been promised no lasting harm would come to him – instead, Tensaiga was used to revive him again and again. Death became routine. The pain from gashes Tensaiga didn't heal, though, were barely 'routine'. Every time, they seemed to hurt more.

And every time he fell, and woke up to blinding pain and a rough hand pulling him back to his feet, he could see a spot of red and silver not far away – Inuyasha. It was bad enough his teacher saw him weakened and told his samurai comrades about their training sessions, Inuyasha seeing, then teasing, him didn't make it better.

Or what about when he turned twelve, when his mother sent him an elegant woman in a six-layered kimono as a form of a birthday present. His dismay had been obvious but his father seemed rather pleased – twelve wasn't that tender an age to be initiated into the rites of sex, after all. Sesshoumaru hadn't let the woman come close to him; for the first time he thanked his hours of tottering on the blood-stained dojo. His mother had ranted at the blood-stained tatami mats for days. In the end, he was packed off to a teahouse where patient, amused geisha tried to make him understand that everything was natural and there was nothing to be afraid of.

In between lessons and punishments and fighting with Inuyasha and more punishments, somehow his father dragged him to parties and engagements. At first, the colors and sounds had been amusing, but everything soon became repetitive. Everyone would praise his swordsmanship and calligraphy and geographical knowledge and literary skills (if he hadn't cultivated knowledge to last him ten lifetimes in all his lessons, he would have to be very, very stupid). Then, the adults would disappear into some boring room and talk, whilst the daughters of several prominent lords made sure he wanted for nothing. After all, though twelve or thirteen, he was very eligible from their point of view.

Sesshoumaru finally got his freedom after he was fourteen. His dojo sessions stopped after he killed his samurai teacher in a fight. His lessons ended when he stumped his tutor on a riddle he made up. It went along the lines of: Wisps of silver, flash of red, quite enchanting with nothing in its head. The teacher didn't think for a moment it could be Inuyasha, though the riddle itself was easy enough for a child to guess.

Anyways, his behavior, knowledge and skills were pronounced 'fitting for an heir' by his father, and he was left alone after that except for the occasional party.

Inuyasha, thought Sesshoumaru in somewhat resentment, had played around till he was fourteen, until he'd felt that some learning would do no harm. All attempts at learning, though, were disastrous, and Inuyasha quit soon after.

Then, within a year, the parents started dying. Inuyasha's mother was the first to go, then Sesshoumaru's, then his father himself.

After all the appropriate mourning periods, which Sesshoumaru kept as short as possible without appearing stingy, he set up rule in his estate. All the old servants simply were sent packing. Inuyasha was given the option to stay or go. He left, and ended up tangled in some scandalous affair with the miko Kikyo.

"You know, when you two stop staring at each other like you've never realized each other lived, we can actually _talk_," Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha idly.

"You idiots will be the death of me!"

"You're getting off topic again," Sesshoumaru reminded her silkily. "As I was explaining, you're not going to have a baby."

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha. "You slept with Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru hid a sneer. "Please do not interrupt about things you don't understand, Inuyasha. Anyways, as I told you already, Kagome, you smell perfectly normal. And also, I don't think you remember as you lost consciousness a bit that night. But I pulled out of you before any drastically risky things could happen. After all, sixteen is rather young for children, don't you agree?"

"Oh my god!" spluttered Inuyasha. "You raped Kagome, then you act like you're talking about the fucking weather or something, or crying out loud."

"I do not talk about the weather," said Sesshoumaru simply. "Sitting with someone and discussing how hot or cold it is does not strike me as good conversation skills."

"I did _not_ understand that explanation," grumbled Inuyasha. "But I demand another – what the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know, Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, torn between embarrassment, horror at Sesshoumaru's frankness, and laughter.

"Certainly, NO! God, how stupid I've been!" swore Inuyasha. "How convenient that you disappear, and reappear in Sesshoumaru's palace! How interesting that you reeked of his scent! And how fucking coincidental that he appears everywhere nowadays, especially around you!"

"Hey, calm down," Sesshoumaru said in a placating tone that infuriated Inuyasha even more. "Kagome didn't disappear – she was taken by a youkai and ended up saving my charge, Rin. And I should be asking you, mister, where were you? You were supposed to be protecting Kagome, not off on a wild-goose Naraku chase! And she didn't appear in my palace, I brought her back because Rin asked me too. What would you have had me do, left her to die?"

"Yes... no! I don't know..." Inuyasha shook his head in despair. "I can't believe you would cheat on me, Kagome."

"Who's cheating on whom?" Kagome rapped out sharply. "I've never said a word about your moonlight rendezvous' with Kikyo. Which could be classified as 'cheating'... only if we were a couple. And we aren't."

"Besides, the circumstances were... extraordinary," added Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure Kagome will tell you another time."

* * *

Miroku stepped under a tall tree, the moonlight casting eerie shadows on the path.

"You knew?" asked Inuyasha from high above in a hollow voice.

"Knew? No. Guessed? Yeah, in a way," Miroku said.

"You should've warned me." He didn't sound loud and angry like he usually did. His voice held an element of quiet hurt and shock.

"I wasn't sure. It would have embarrassed Kagome if I had guessed wrong, yet told everyone."

Inuyasha jumped softly to the ground.

"You had your chance, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly. "Many chances. Why didn't you take them?"

"I don't know..." If he looked half as miserable as he sounded, Miroku didn't want to imagine it. "I wasn't sure. Maybe Kikyo was the right choice. Maybe Kagome was the right choice. But if you looked at it logically, Kikyo came first. She should've gotten my first attentions."

"But Kikyo died, Inuyasha. She died fifty years ago," Miroku said. "You died, in a way, too, until Kagome freed you from the God Tree. Then you had a new life. In this new life, you weren't and aren't tied to the clay figure of a past love. You owe it to Kagome."

"But Kikyo was reincarnated..."

"No, she wasn't. You've held her. Is she warm or cold? Her skin is freezing, yet yours is warm. _You're_ living, not her. And Kagome's living too. Kikyo was a great woman, powerful and pure. Now, the Kikyo we know is a shell of that woman. Selfishness has clouded her heart. Was the Kikyo you knew ever selfish?"

Inuyasha started. "But surely she's allowed a bit of selfishness. She died thinking the world had betrayed her..."

"Stop avoiding the point, Inuyasha. If you'd gone to live with Kikyo now, Kagome wouldn't have died hating your guts. She'd have accepted it, maybe cried a bit; but she would have understood and moved on. And she did. You weren't there, always with Kikyo, and when you _were_, you were only snapping and snarling at her. She gave up. She moved on."

"And I have to come to terms with that?" asked Inuyasha bitterly. "The person you're talking about is _Sesshoumaru_, for god's sake!"

"What's wrong with your brother? He's a youkai lord powerful women want to get in their beds. Wealth, power, and affluence are his, and will belong to his mate, too. Kagome could marry him and stay protected forever, instead of traipsing around the country getting slashed at by demons. I heard Rin talk. You know what she told Kagome? She said that she hadn't cut or bruised herself in a long time, especially not since Sesshoumaru took her in."

"Your point?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Can you offer her the same security?" asked Miroku. When there was no reply, he continued. "Now, she hasn't committed to anything. If you want to win her back, you have to do it now."


	16. A Little Bit of Unfinished Business

**Review Responses:**

Inuyasha's Favorit Fan: Lol, who will she choose? Dum dum dum...

tiggerlily1: I don't know... I don't mind plot twists but the other readers might not. We'll see...

Just 1 Girl: nods Yuppz, he's a changed man alright.

Sesshomaru13: Lol, I'll be waiting!

inu.-sess.fan: Hell yeah. Go Miroku!

Critique 2: What the hell is going on? Truthfully, I don't know.

AngelMiko69: Miroku is cool. Thanks for reviewing.

IcerenaMarie: Sess/Kag moments coming soon...

Inuyasha-Freak15: Yeah, mine was acting up too.

Tsuyoku: I'm glad you like it! Your reviews are really appreciated.

CeCet: eats cookie Thanks!

Tigeriskitty: Yeah, he's lame all right.

MoonLightPrincess003: I hope you like this chapter too.

LT: Thanks for reviewing.

PyslightlySycoh: Hmmm... happy ending. Lol, request granted!

IcyAsh: Well, maybe the headache will end with this chapter...

BlackieCat: Hell, I love eavesdropping scenes.

Messenger of Light: Yeah, I was actually hoping some young kid would review asking what the date had to do with anything.

CrimsonMoon21: She probably won't go back to Inuyasha. But you'll have to read and find out.

Allore NightShadow: Yeah... who wouldn't want those ears...?

yuya2: Yeah, but it's not Inuyasha/Kagome. I don't like that pairing.

**Author's Note: Umm... nothing to bitch about. So... on with the story!**

**Chapter 16: A Little Bit of Unfinished Business**

"The whole point of life," Miroku explained patiently, "is to find the right girl, marry her, and have her bear you children."

"In your book, perhaps," grumbled Inuyasha. "Who wants marriage? It's all a lot of responsibilities with little rewards."

"Well, Inuyasha, _women_ want marriage. We men could live our lives out single, with the occasional lover. But women want to be tied down with children and household management."

Inuyasha snorted so loudly Miroku cringed. "I suppose you think, then, someone like Sango can be 'tied down with children and household management'. If you approached her with the rope, even, she'll grab it from you and whip your ass with it."

"It's a figure of speech. But really, do you suppose Kagome is any different? In the first place, she comes from an era where women have equal rights with men. Not to mention, even if she was born in this time, she would never allow herself to be married to someone she didn't like."

Inuyasha didn't seem to violently object, so Miroku continued. "This is why your job is so difficult. If she were born in this time, and was submissive and weak, you could approach her father or a man in authority over her, and ask for her hand. The man would gladly give it, seeing as you're the brother of a powerful lord. However, this is not the case. Not to mention that the said lord wants Kagome's hand too."

"I know this. And your point?"

"Then you have to make sure you come off as more attractive and caring than Sesshoumaru. Seeing what he did with the witch and all, you've got a lot of work to do. First, convince Kagome that you never meant to hurt her. Then, you slowly work your way back into her heart. It's not hard; you're already there. You're just buried under a lots of pain."

"How poetic," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "You make it sound all very easy. I completely understand."

"I'm sure you do," Miroku said easily. "Well, then, my job is done. Good night, Inuyasha."

* * *

"What happened that day?" Kagome wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for awhile.

"You remember the Eastern Lord's men? Well, the lord said he would tell his warriors not to come near my territory ever again. However, the chance of that was slim. War would be the likeliest outcome. I sent Jaken to scout, and brought Rin to you for safekeeping."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. Well, when I came, I found the monk with you, saying you were poisoned and that Inuyasha had gone searching for any possible cures. We came to the simple conclusion that Kikyo had played a hand in this.

"When we met Kikyo, she assured us that she had played no part in it. At that time, though we didn't know it, she was lying. I couldn't detect it, because she didn't actually know what her grandmother was planning. She was simply guessing, though she had a very good idea that she was right.

"She took us to her grandmother, to 'confront' the woman. That was where we got trapped. You know the rest," he said.

"So why did you do it?" Kagome fingered long strands of Sesshoumaru's hair. It didn't tangle, no matter what she did to it.

"Do what?"

"Like, leave the barrier then come back."

"If you remember, the witch said that we could save ourselves, or die with you."

"Yes, she did. Does that make a difference?"

"It made every difference. Dying with someone kills two lives and accomplishes nothing. But... dying _for_ someone... is a different story altogether."

He said nothing more, and he didn't need to. Kagome understood.

* * *

Miroku pulled his ear from the hut's door reluctantly, seeing as Kaede was glaring at him.

"Leave them some time alone, for god's sake," she said.

"Fine, fine. I was just simply picking up information."

She ignored him. "How did the talk with Inuyasha go?"

Miroku sighed. "I think he got the point. However, this is one battle, I must say, that Inuyasha will lose."

The next day, morning...

"Honestly, you'd think he was going crazy," Kagome told Sango.

"Who, Inuyasha or Miroku?" Sango didn't seem too concerned.

"Inuyasha. I mean, he's actually being _nice_, which is not him at all. That's not to say he was never nice, but certainly he's being much more caring than he ever was."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah huh. Our dear friend the houshi isn't being his normal self either."

"You got that one right. He's playing with Rin now. And he hasn't even asked her to bear his child. Then again..." Kagome looked thoughtful. "If he did ask her, Sesshoumaru would slaughter him."

"How true," laughed Sango.

From behind them appeared Sesshoumaru.

"I have to leave now," he announced. "If Jaken comes back with a report I cannot be here, idling my time away. You wouldn't mind if Rin stayed here, would you?"

"Of course not," Kagome said quietly. "She's with Miroku. She would want to see you off."

"I'll get her," Sango volunteered, strolling off.

He regarded Kagome simply.

"I'll be back," he said.

"I know," Kagome replied chokingly. "I'm just... anxious, I guess."

"Don't bother. Look after Rin."

"Miroku will, I'm sure."

He wanted so badly to hold her. But he couldn't. Of all the times they'd shared together, every time he'd convinced himself it was simply a spur-of-the-moment thing, with no strings attached. Now, he wasn't sure.

But she made the move first. Leaning her head on his chest she allowed tears to trickle. It wasn't a bad thing that she wasn't quite tall; she would have spiked her brains out on his armor if she was.

What was one supposed to do? He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"He's leaving?" cried Rin. "But why?"

"To make everything safer for you back home," soothed Miroku, ushering her down the path, Sango trailing behind. "He'll be back. Besides, you'll have me and Kagome and everyone else. Think of it as a holiday of sorts. Now, wouldn't you like to have a short stay now and then with us, away from Jaken?" The girl had related great tales about the toad's bad behavior to Miroku.

"Oh, look at them," Rin said, not paying anymore attention to Miroku. She pointed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, who looked in an awfully promising position.

Miroku stopped so suddenly his foot twisted and scratched itself on a rock.

"What the hell..." cursed Sango.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Miroku innocently.

Rin ran ahead and buried herself between them both. Kagome eased herself just slightly further from Sesshoumaru to let her slip between them.

"Don't go away," she said, lips trembling, straining to look at Sesshoumaru. "I want to go too."

"No," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "You know that."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

He seemed unable to answer her question.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru should be on his way now," Kagome sad finally.

"Ok... Sesshoumaru-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"You may." Kagome rolled her eyes – he _had_ to be regal when answering questions, even.

"What is torture?"

"_What_?" asked Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the same time.

"What is torture?" repeated Rin. "Kagome, you remember, when we were talking, Inuyasha was outside being 'tortured' by the others for information? You said it wasn't torture, it was tickling. What's the difference?"

"What have you been teaching her?" asked Sesshoumaru, though he looked pointedly at Miroku.

"Nothing," said Miroku. "It's natural for children to be inquisitive."

Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath inaudibly, and tried to explain.

"Rin, torture isn't something very nice. And I hope you never feel it."

Nodding to Kagome, he detangled himself from Rin's grasp. Within seconds, he had disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Honestly, you're not going to take advantage of Sesshoumaru leaving to convince Kagome you're better, are you?" asked Miroku.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said. "What am I going to do, sit around, wait for him to come back the hero?"

"That would, actually, be a nice idea."

Inuyasha squinted at him. "Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"Kagome's," said Miroku promptly. "I only want the best for her."

"Liar," snorted Inuyasha, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Flipping open her algebra textbook, Kagome pulled out her pencil case and grabbed a pencil.

She had procrastinated long enough. The homework was going to get done today, even if it killed her.

Reciprocal... Coefficient...

Expanding... Factorization...

Did they really learn this stuff nowadays? Or was her teacher trying to pull a bad joke by giving them college work?

From far away, a voice called to her.

"Kagome do you have anymore beef ramen?" asked Inuyasha.

"And therefore _x_ equals twenty-four, plus eighteen times five and..."

"Kagome, any chocolate?" said Shippou.

"The reciprocal of a hundred is..."

Two hours later...

"Done!" yelled Kagome triumphantly, slamming her book down.

"About time," grumbled Shippou.

Inuyasha didn't curse or grumble as he normally would've, but turned on his wounded-puppy look. "I'm hungry."

"If you'd helped me, I could've finished faster," said Kagome.

"I... was never one for figures." Yeah, right. He was never one for _any_ kind of studying. He could only write his own name and even then it was in the three kanji characters he'd painfully learned. Hiragana seemed beyond him.

From the far reaches of the woods, a crash could be heard.

"Get back here, you damned bastard!" screeched Sango. Her yukata ties were loose and her hair dripped water down her back. Around her shoulders hung one of Kagome's towels. Kagome guessed what happened immediately, while Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, you idiot hanyou!" yelled Sango. "I'll come and kill you later, you just wait!"

"Heeeeeeelp!" panted Miroku, running as fast as he could. He ducked behind Kagome.

Poor Sango. Kagome knew how she felt. "You pervert," she said, conking Miroku on the head.

"I think we have a bit of unfinished business," Kagome told Sango. She proceeded to drag Miroku off towards the woods.

Two hours had passed, and Kagome hadn't come back. Sango allowed a tinge – _just_ a tinge – of worry to cross her mind.

"You don't think she was too hard on him, do you?" she asked Kaede.

"Well, fancy hearing that from your lips, Sango!" exclaimed the elderly miko.

"I mean, maybe he didn't _mean_ to peek," muttered Sango.

"Honestly, you believe that?" Inuyasha snorted. "I mean, come on. Miroku, not meaning to spy? That's like saying, Shippou 'accidentally' pissing me off!"

"At least Miroku's _nice_," Shippou grumbled. He was rewarded with a thump on the head from Inuyasha.

"Hi, guys," Kagome said casually, approaching them. Miroku was meekly following a few steps behind her.

"Wow, no black eyes, no slap marks!" Shippou called.

"Umm... you were _expecting_ me to sport some?" asked Miroku, cracking his knuckles. "You know, I can hit as hard as Inuyasha..."

Sango's anxieties seemed to have disappeared. "You _damned_ pervert houshi!" she yelled. "Maybe Kagome was soft on you, but mister, I won't be _that_ easily appeased!"

"Who said she was soft?" burst out Miroku. "She hung me by my ankles from a tree and lectured to me about being a proper gentleman! As if I don't know that!" he raged, though a smile played around his lips.

"Well," interrupted Kagome, "we made up a little presentation for the rest of you. I'm sure Sango-chan would like to hear it. Miroku..." She looked at him expectantly.

He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I, Miroku, do solemnly swear, I am a pervert and a good-for-nothing houshi. I cannot keep my hentai hands off women, nor my depraved eyes off them. I know this makes Sango-sama _very_ displeased and I promise I will do my best to make sure this seldom – I mean, never – happens. If I ever make Sango-sama angry, I will have to get whacked by her boomerang and I will have to spend three sessions in the woods with Kagome-sama. Please forgive me, ok?"

Sango rolled her eyes. This houshi was more than a pervert, he was a heart-warmer. "Ok, you're forgiven," she said finally. "But I'm warning you, if I _ever_ catch you peaking, you must live up to your oath."

"No problem, Sango-sama!" sang Miroku.

"Ahem!" coughed Kagome. "Second part."

"Right," said Miroku, clearing his throat. "Sango-sama, will you bear my child?"

"No!" yelled Sango, her lips cracking into a grin. Her hands, however, reached ever-so-close to her boomerang.

"Fine, fine," Miroku said. He darted forward, and picked up her hands, enclosing them in his. Sinking to his knees, his eyes held her astonished gaze firmly.

"Will you marry me?"


	17. Passing Time

**Review Responses:**

Leena LeBeau: I think, in that case, you'll like the chapter.

Shadow-mai: Hmm... One of my favourite reviewers, you are. Always something new and interesting to say. :D

inu.-sess.fan: oO I did NOT understand that review. But I liked it anyway.

sheeshys-only-luff: Thanks for reviewing!

Tigeriskitty: I'm glad you liked it. I rather liked it too.

Irvin: Don't we all love the cliffies? XD

kag/sess4evr229: Thank you for the compliment =)

Princess Jasmine: Nah, unlikely she'll return to Inuyasha. oh shit oh shit I just told a reader the ending!!! No, seriously, that's not the whole ending. But she isn't returning to him, definitely.

tiggerlily1: Lol. You, dear, are only the tenth reviewer to say what a cliffy I've constructed.

Fushigionnanokoinahoodedcloak: Thanks. Nice name, did I type it right?

Himitsu Joonetsu: Awww. Tough luck. was on a roll recently, kicking lots of people off for mis-rating of stories and other crap.

Harmony8390: Thank you for the review.

AngelMiko69: Well... you just gotta read and see, no?

Sesshomaru13: Rofl, great review.

Dana Daidouji: Hmm... something better than a story which makes you laugh and smile wickedly is... Eating chocolate with a story which makes you laugh and smile wickedly.

PyslightlySycoh: Okies, this story is Sess/Kag. But not necessarily Inu/Kik. I'm neutral on that pairing, I'm not sure if I like it enough to make write on it. I'm not sure yet...

MoonlightPrincess003: Lol. I love the Sango/Miroku moments.

Mistress Koishii: Nope, never read Forget me Not, by Youkai no Yumi. Is it good? And enjoy this chapter =)

zeddy222: Yes, that's how you spell 'proposed'.

Messenger of Light: Lol, that's right, Kagome. Take all the credit for yourself. Just leave out this poor author, who was actually the one who came up with the plot idea...

CeCet: Cookies... donuts... croissants... danishs... you'd better bring them all!

SessGurl156: Tsk tsk, Inu gang! You're supposed to be watching Rin! Sigh, I'll have her appear in this chapter.

Inuyasha's Favorit Fan: shrugs I didn't see that coming, either.

Sw33t Vi3t: nods head in agreement

Sesshoumarugrl: Thank you for reviewing!

yuya2: Yeah, I gotta work on those modern expressions. Even they annoy _me_.

Inuyasha-Freak15: Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's Note: Hmm... it seems I get more reviews whenever I leave cliffies. Maybe I should leave them all the time... grins evilly P.S. Hit 300 reviews sometime ago and I forgot to mention it. So, thanks everyone for reviewing! **

**Chapter 17: Passing Time**

"You're _kidding_," laughed Sango after a long silence. "You, want _me_, to _marry_ you? And why are you on your knees?"

Miroku nodded.

"It's a modern-day thing," explained Kagome. She grabbed Inuyasha and Shippou, and headed away from Sango and Miroku. "Well, we'll just be going. When I come back, I expect good news, understood?" she commanded.

"What are you doing?" whispered Kaede she followed Kagome.

"Kaede, they're in love. They're just too proud to admit it. At least, Sango is. Miroku... I beat the hell out of him before he would confess. I just hope Sango doesn't notice the bruises on his back on their wedding night."

Kaede nodded, and smiled. "However did you get Miroku to commit?"

"Well, he probably won't. Running after girls is his second nature. But with Sango as his wife... I'd feel sorry for him if he tried to pull any tricks."

* * *

"You got a point there," Inuyasha said.

"Shippou, if Kagome adopted you, would you be happy?" asked Inuyasha when they were alone.

"Yeah, why not?" answered the little fox.

"And if she adopted you, and married... say, Sesshoumaru; would you be happy?"

"_Sesshoumaru_?" Shippou coughed loudly.

"And say she adopted you, and married me."

"Well... then you're not allowed to be mean to me. And why are you asking all these questions anyways?"

"Just wondering," said Inuyasha.

"Are you going to ask Kagome to marry you, like Miroku asked Sango?" demanded Shippou.

"I'm not sure."

Shippou leapt up. "I'm _so_ telling her! She'll laugh."

"You're not saying a word, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Shippou by the tail.

"Oh?" taunted Shippou.

"Ok, ok, _fine_." Inuyasha dug in his haori jacket for a chocolate bar. "Here, it's not _too_ melted."

* * *

"This is very... very... unexpected," Sango said.

"I know," said Miroku, grinning boyishly. What he didn't add was, what Kagome had done to make him realize his feelings.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, when you're done giving the massage..." began Miroku.

"Shut... up...! You are one damned perverted monk, you know?" panted Kagome, whacking him blindly on his shoulders and head.

"If this is supposed to hurt, you aren't doing a good job," teased Miroku.

Two minutes later...

"Kagome, this isn't funny anymore," warned Miroku. His ponytail nearly brushed the ground, while Kagome sat in front of his head, glaring at him. The blood was rushing to his head while he swayed by his ankles from the trees.

"Now, you can think about your actions while I take a little nap," said Kagome.

**End Flashback**

"Well?" asked Miroku. The taijiya blushed bright red.

"You know my answer," she said after a long silence.

"You don't say!" exclaimed the houshi. "Sango, you would really marry me?"

"Hell, NO!" yelled the taijiya. "Whatever possessed you to think I would?"

"So you won't?" the houshi said, looking crestfallen.

The taijiya skipped towards him with a lilt in her step she hadn't shown for years. She picked up his hands and enclosed them in her own.

"Marrying you? No. Every couple needs a courtship first..." she said, blushing even more.

His face lit up as he understood her meaning.

"Does courtship include bedchamber activities?" he asked innocently, ready to duck and run should the situation arise.

Instead... the taijiya smiled.

"Maybe..." she drawled.

* * *

_Day 1_... Kagome's POV

"Kagome, when's he coming to take me home?" asked Rin.

I didn't quite know what to say. He had barely been gone for a day, and already Rin missed him.

It's silly, but I can't quite say his name. It sounds awkward to my ears.

"Very soon, Rin," I promised. I do lie; I'm not the perfect miko everyone thinks I am.

We made our way to a river nearby. There aren't any hot springs around the area, but a river will do fine. Actually, it's not quite a river. There's a beautiful waterfall that crashes down. As it flows, it gets divided into sections by large rocks. There's little hope of anyone peeking.

The water was pleasantly cool, and a completely clear. It's a pity my soaps and shampoos will turn the water into a lathery solution. The rocks have been naturally carved into a small ledge with a higher rock back. Water falls in just the right amount from over the top. I sit, Rin following suit.

Even just sitting quietly, letting the water rush around me, is strangely comforting in its own way.

Besides me, Rin sits quietly too. She has her own thoughts – I wouldn't dream of asking her about them. I suppose we all carry some thoughts we don't want to share with anyone.

From behind us, I can hear things. Not all are right for children's ears.

"Is this _really_ your first time? I didn't know..."

"And what did you think? I slept with the youkai I exterminated?"

"Now, now, I wasn't saying that."

"You were! No, stop that! Not there! What if someone sees? You are one perverted houshi Miroku, if you don't stop that this moment..."

Maybe it's time Rin learned about the birds and the bees. I bite back smiles and she glances at me, puzzled.

Alright, so what if the taiyoukai freaks out on hearing his innocent Rin knows that men have certain organs we girls don't?

Today, I feel like causing trouble.

"Rin-chan," I begin. "Did you know..."

_Day 2_... Sango's POV

Damn... that houshi left me sore.

It's all boring. No fighting, not even a measly worm youkai. Not that I'd like to see a worm youkai... but still.

Shippou sits around, eating snacks brought from Kagome's time. Inuyasha goes around looking dazed and out of place. Miroku confides that Inuyasha wants to win Kagome from Sesshoumaru. What Sesshoumaru? How come the taijiya's always the last to find out?

Kaede's approaching.

She talks for a bit. I nod and barely listen. It's been, maybe, two days since Miroku gave his offer of marriage. I still have yet to give him an answer.

Wait... what's Kaede saying?

"Sango, I know we seldom speak like this. Maybe of the whole group, I've spoken the least to you. But here's some silly advice from an old woman. Childbirth is no easy feat for a woman to accomplish, and..."

I stop listening for a bit. Hold on. Who's talking about having children?

"Has Miroku been talking to you?" I ask suspiciously.

Kaede ignores me and continues. "There are many herbs that you can use to ward off children."

Oh, save me.

Thank goodness. Shippou comes bounding out of the woods, Inuyasha close behind him.

"Help me, Kagome!" Shippou screams.

A simple whack on the head with my boomerang sets Inuyasha straight.

Kaede sniffs in annoyance and marches away.

_Day 3_... Shippou's POV

Inuyasha wants Kagome. Kagome's not telling who she wants. Sesshoumaru hangs around, making everything even worse.

How complicated. Can't they just be friends?

Right now, they are arguing. Kagome isn't using the sit necklace command just yet, partly because she couldn't be bothered to. It's a hot day, you see. Kagome wants to learn to climb trees like Inuyasha can. She says the breeze is cooler up there. Inuyasha doesn't want to teach her, because he's too lazy up on the treetops enjoying the wind.

If Kagome says 'sit', Inuyasha will come crashing down on top of her.

_SIT!!! _

_CRASH!!!_

Ok, I guess Kagome did say 'sit' afterall.

Kaede's drying herbs (she's ALWAYS drying herbs, how boring), and Sango is practicing her moves on a dead tree trunk. Miroku's with her, for what I don't know.

Kagome has given up talking to Inuyasha. She's gone off to make lunch. From what I gather from her yells, she says Inuyasha isn't getting any.

Nobody can see me from where I am, curled up under a giant youkai toadstool. This toadstool is very friendly, and allows me to hide from the sun under it.

Wish Sango would hurry up and marry Miroku. Then at least we could have an excuse to celebrate, instead of sitting around sweating and doing nothing.

Strange, Inuyasha's not even hounding us to look for Shikon Shards. I suppose it's too hot.

Here he comes now. But I'm safe under my giant youkai toadstool. If Inuyasha tries to catch me, he'll have the toadstool to answer to. Toadstools can be very, very, _very_, scary sometimes.

_Day 4_... Inuyasha's POV

Kagome's bugging me to teach her to climb trees again. Feh.

I hop down, scoop her up and jump up again.

Much, much easier.

She settles on a branch. The wind's making her skirt blow and if she's not careful, the entire Japan will see she wears black undergarments. Not that I'm about to warn her, seeing as she'll 'sit' me to hell and back.

Should I hustle the group along to go searching for shards? Probably not. I get the feeling that the heat's making everyone slow and dreary. You could probably put a naked woman in front of Miroku and he'd be too lazy to touch her.

I just realized. If the Shikon no Tama is ever made whole again, I wouldn't become human. It's actually not a bad idea to be a demon... Think of all the things you hear with your hearing. I could hear Sango and Miroku last night. Quite interesting, the things they were discussing. I won't tell anyone though – Shippou will tell tales to Kagome and Kagome will plain and simply 'sit' me. Sango would let her boomerang fly and Miroku would probably suck me up in his wind tunnel.

Mmm... Someone's cooking ramen...

_Day 5... _Miroku's POV

She said yes. She said yes!

Heard that?

She said yes, just two seconds ago.

She said yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Day 6..._ Kaede's POV

Finally! Something to do besides drying herbs.

I wouldn't have believed that the youkai exterminator would marry the houshi, but at my age, people _their_ age seem to be full of surprises. Anyways, Kagome's in her element. Seeing as she's the only girl besides Rin, she gets to order the guys around and lecture on proper wedding etiquette. From the bottom of her yellow bag she dug out a book on Japanese weddings. According to it, Miroku can't see Sango anymore until the wedding. So Kagome has him under her eye, making sure there are no sneaky last-time visits to brothels or whatnot.

Sango and Miroku's 'courtship' was the shortest I've ever seen. Was it four days or so? I'm not complaining. I'm just surprised.

Really, really, surprised.

Well, Miroku wants to get married as soon as possible. Sango wants to kill Naraku first. They settled on a compromise – when Sesshoumaru returns. No one knows when _that_ will be, so I've been at my wit's end, trying to find appropriate wedding clothing ensembles.

Now, where's that Inuyasha? I asked him to collect the white silk from the village weaver's long ago. Don't tell me I'll have to make the trip myself...

_Day 7_... Kagome's POV

Caught that houshi sneaking off for sake last night. Sigh... Sango's going to be the envy of the village. I can hear the girls, as they walk past, mutter and sigh and whisper how 'if only the houshi had given them a chance...'

Hey, Rin's calling. Better go and see what she wants.

Gulp.

Eeek.

He's back.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, now I feel terrible. The review responses took up a fifth of the chapter! I'll make it up to you guys, somehow. **


	18. His' Expressions

**Review Responses:**

fran-lockhart: Wow... Oo Three hours! Damn! checks story Gulp... I didn't know I was up to seventeen chapters already.

Vengeance1980: My hentai fan? Actually, I'm debating whether or not to stick a lemon in sometime soon...

bob: Well, it _is_ Sess/Kag. And for the hair in the box... I think half my readers have forgotten about that, but no, I haven't. You'll see later on...

Anime Redneck: Awww shucks. I hate the bad days... sigh. But thanks for reviewing!

Keiko89: I hope they were!

Otakuyoukai: Lol. Would you believe me if I told you the most I've done with a guy is share a kiss? I don't know how all my lemons get written, I think it's because my perverted mind starts to work XD.

Shadow-mai: Sigh... gives Shadow-mai more chapters

jadedbeauty: Me too, I want to know the ending. Hey, who said writers knew how their stories would end? shrugs D

CeCeT: (Author: Sesshoumaru! Where are you! ... Sesshoumaru: hides ... Author: Get back here! You're in this chapter! ... Sesshoumaru: I quit!) Yes, he's in this chapter.

Sw33t Vi3t: Yuppz, 'he' is back. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

tiggerlily1: Sigh... But I don't intend to leave the cliffies. They just... come. sweat drop XD

AngelMiko69: Thank you for the review. I agree, looks like Inuyasha's losing.

Leena LeBeau: eyes shift nervously, tries to think of an excuse for the pov switches... Damn, can't think of anything. Okies, I was feeling lazy. I hope you like this one better, though.

Mayukagurl: Thanks for the review!

animecutie101: Cliffy? What cliffy? looks around Thanks for reviewing D.

lyn: Thank you for the review.

sheeshys-only-luff: Lol. Here ya go! posts new chapter

bluegalangel: Kkz, thanks for reviewing.

Dragen Eyez: Wow... a whole lot of compliments! huggies Thanks. Though the homework deal works out, I think. I mean, you use your homework time to read and (hopefully) review, and I use mine to write and read my reviews and write some more. nods A very good system, I think! ;)

Crying Crystal Teardrops: Cool name.

Dark Inu Fan: Yeah. I don't get why Kagome keeps wearing that uniform. Sigh...

Alicia: Thanks for reviewing! D

fluffychick15: Yes! adds last sentence to chapter Finished! posts it on

Sesshyz Koishii: No offence taken. I was being lazy and wrote a rather bad chapter, in my opinion.

Sesshoumarugrl: Lol, thanks for the review work!

Irvin: Thanks thanks thanks for for for for the the the the the review review review review review review!

PyslightlySycoh: K, thanks for reviewing once again. pauses Didn't you say you were an Inu/Kag fan? Oh well, thanks anyways! D D D

Sesshomaru13: Okies... gives Sesshomaru13 more

sesshy-lova: Not really... well, I don't know. I guess cliffies are to make readers come back for more. But I don't even _try_ to make them, they just come... sigh

Inuyasha's Favorit Fan: I can't wait for them to get married too XD.

zeddy222: nods He's back, alright.

True lust for Blood: Ok, Inu/Sess conflict comes later, I must say. Because I've got some areas to discuss before they can 'take it outside' and thrash it out.

Muki: Thanks, and thank you for the review.

yuya2: Well, no. But I did make the chapter longer... a bit. sweat drops anime-style

Princess Jasmine: Lol. I would love to see the expression on Fluffy when Rin goes, "And did you know..." But... that comes later. Business first, fainting fits later ;)!

inu.-sess.fan: Kagura! searches for Kagura Awww... I'll find her and stick her in the story soon.

Blackiecat: No problem, thanks for reviewing.

Tigeriskitty: Lol! grabs the wedding kimono Give that back! We need that as a prop in this chapter!

MoonLightPrincess003: Thanks for the review! Sango and Miroku... oh well, talk about them later. Sess/kag business in this one first.

Secret-punk-rocker16: Lol. You know my favourite faces? These: O.o XD :D -.-o Anyhow, thanks for reviewing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: gets knocked off chair with the influx of reviews Oo... Guys, I love you all! tries to count reviews and fails Ok, so I'm thinking maybe a lemon next chapter. Maybe. Maybe. MAYBE. Or I might gloss everything over and wait for the hit count to reach 500 reviews... **

**readers complain and start holding back reviews Ok, sorry. Maybe... 450 reviews?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 18: 'His' Expressions**

No matter what Kagome had watched in American Hollywood movies, she somehow knew that she wasn't going to drop what she was doing, dash over to Sesshoumaru, and fly into his embrace like the women always did when their men came home. In the first place, he wasn't her 'man' – well, not yet. Not to mention that she wasn't any domestic wizard. Those movie housewives were so marvelously skilled they could stop watching their stoves and make out with their husbands and still be sure the cooking didn't burn.

However, Kagome was holding an armful of white silk brocade for Sango's wedding. Kagome was positive that if she dropped it in the mud to hug Sesshoumaru, when she came back for it, it wouldn't still be pure white. Besides, if he wanted to talk to her, he could come to her. This hadn't been some long separation – it had been only a week.

Something orange had flitted over to Sesshoumaru's form already. Kagome didn't need double guessing it was Rin. She traipsed, careful to keep the fabric off the floor, to Kaede's hut.

Carefully, she spread it on the table. Later, the women would come and sew and cut and make a beautiful robe out of the silk. Kagome figured if they'd left the job to _her_, Sango would probably opt to get married in her taijiya suit.

Behind her the door swished open. There was no sound of footsteps on the ground, leaving only one person who could possibly be the one entering. After all, Inuyasha was more prone to running, Miroku was prone to strutting and Shippou was always jumping. Kaede walked slowly, as though with great effort, and Sango walked with quick, soft steps.

But one person, and one only, could walk silently.

"Sango's getting married," Kagome told Sesshoumaru. Just in case he got the wrong idea that she was getting ready to exchange vows with him.

"So I was informed," he answered.

"Are you going to stay for the wedding?"

"No," he said, a bit too truthfully for Kagome's liking.

She regarded him evenly, but he caught the flicker of annoyance in her eyes. "And why not?" asked Kagome.

"Because I have to leave tonight."

It wasn't fair, mused Kagome. No movie couple argued the moment the guy stepped in. And none of the guys announced they had to leave that very night, either.

Not that they were a couple or anything. Not yet, anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last of the village matrons filed out of Kaede's hut, gossiping among themselves. They had barely been in there for an hour, before one of them had popped out, declaring that Sango could try it on for alterations to be made.

"Wish I could sew like them," Kagome muttered darkly, running her fingers across the smooth, invisible stitches neatly marching across the sleeves.

"You have a point there," agreed Sango, while Kaede pulled and tugged at the last knot and tie.

"Technically, you don't need a fitting," Kaede said. "A kimono means one size fits all. But the women like to pretend, so they can linger and add more ties, complicating my life further."

Kagome giggled. "Oh, come on. How hard can it get, wearing a kimono?"

"I suppose you're an expert," huffed Kaede. "I'd like to see _you_ try."

"Another day," said Kagome, dancing a circle around Sango. "Sango, you look perfect."

"I say the material is too loose around the shoulders," complained Kaede.

"There's nothing you can do about it. One size fits all, remember?" Kagome said cheekily.

Kaede grumbled something about how in her day, girls were polite to elders and not rude at all.

"I think maybe the houshi isn't such a good choice," said Sango after a while.

"Nonsense," cried Kagome. "He's a _priest_! What's better than that?"

"Staying single," said Sango and Kaede at the same time.

"I feel sorry for you," Kaede said, "dealing with a perverted priest."

"Oh, give him a chance," Kagome said coaxingly.

Sango and Kaede smiled to each other.

"You know, Sango," joked Kaede, "we can forgive her."

"Absolutely," nodded Sango, her eye twinkling. "After all, if you fall in love with an idiot and a snob, you should think everyone else is a 'good choice'."

"_Excuse_ me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's ok, we understand," laughed Kaede.

"I never said I was in love!"

"Didn't you once lecture something about self-denial, Kaede?" Sango put in cheerfully.

"Oh, fine," gasped Kagome in mock hurt. "Believe what you will. I'm leaving you two." She marched out, careful not to let them see the grin creeping across her face.

Outside, Rin was waiting for her patiently.

"Isn't someone supposed to be watching you?" asked Kagome, taking her hand and walking off slowly.

"Miroku's bathing, Inuyasha's sulking and Sesshoumaru-sama is hiding."

"Hiding?" Kagome's eyebrows shot sky-high.

Rin smiled innocently. "I know where he is, though."

"Where would that be?"

"In a tree. He says it's cooler up there. Actually, he doesn't. He would think it was undinig... I mean, undignified, to complain about heat. He'd rather die."

"How true," sighed Kagome.

"But he goes up and looks happy."

That sparked Kagome's interest. "What does he look like happy?"

Rin grinned. "It's not really... happy. But I'll show you what I mean."

She took a few steps back. She settled her face into a blank easel.

"This," she said quietly, her voice laced with a Sesshoumaru quality, "is normal. Now watch my eyes."

Kagome gazed in Rin's eyes, when all of a sudden, they blazed with fury. If you weren't looking into her eyes you would have still seen the blank face, but Kagome was staring right at her pupils. And in the tiny dots, walls of fire seemed to burn.

"That was angry," explained Rin. "Now, Sesshoumaru-sama is a... _different_ person than most. If you were, say, disgusted or repulsed, you would grimace. He does this." Rin narrowed her eyes slightly.

The commentary went on. "If you were suspicious, you would then narrow your eyes. But Sesshoumaru-sama seldom looks suspicious. If he _is_ suspicious, he just kills you first and asks later. But if he thinks Jaken is telling a lie or something, he does this."

Rin turned her head just a tiny bit to the side, looking bored. Kagome watched her carefully.

Then, without warning, her eyes swivelled around and glared at Kagome full-force.

"That look," declared Rin, "gets Jaken grovelling on the floor and spewing the truth." Kagome had to agree. Rin was an excellent imitation, but was no where near the real thing. If a little girl could scare her to such a degree... Well, she didn't like to imagine what Sesshoumaru could do.

"This is amused." Her face was kept _especially_ blank, but her eyes smirked lazily.

"The last two, are the two rarest looks," Rin went on to say. "This is the first."

She raised one brow a fraction of a centimetre. "This," she said, "is his impressed look.

"Now, this one is the hardest to catch. This is the patient look. Saw it?"

"What?" asked Kagome. She hadn't seen a thing.

"Here," said Rin. "Watch carefully."

"What?" Kagome repeated, stumped.

"Ok," sighed Rin. "Don't just watch my eyes, watch _me_."

And Kagome saw it. Rin's right ear quickly cocked to one side and back, before a split second had passed. And she wore a smile. Not on her lips or eyes, even. It was subtle, but it was everywhere.

Rin wasn't done yet. "So, he mixes his expressions to make his moods. Like if he's going to kill you, his face is blank, but he turns it to one side like he does when he's bored. He likes to make sure he can aim properly without looking.

"And," she finished, "when he sits in trees, he looks happy. Like this."

Rin waited patiently for Kagome to scrutinize her raised brow, cocked ear and subtle, _subtle _smile.

"You're right," Kagome said at last.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That episode with Rin made Kagome even more determined to find Sesshoumaru and test out her new knowledge.

And they did find him – perching, motionless, on the highest branch of the God Tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From further away, Inuyasha sat watching the trio under the God Tree.

One could almost mistake them for a loving family. That was, until they saw that Sesshoumaru was a youkai and Kagome was a miko.

"That's our tree," said a cold voice.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again, Kikyou."

"Sad, Inuyasha. I only wanted your love."

He turned to stare into the black voids that made her eyes. "You had it."

"And lost it – to a weak girl prancing around with a bow and arrow claiming she was a miko."

"No. You didn't lose to Kagome. You would've won. You _did_ win."

"Until I screwed up," said Kikyou sarcastically. "What, you can't stand the sight of dead people anymore? Don't want to live with the fact that a woman would kill others for you?"

"Kikyou, you didn't just mess up. You ruined the whole thing. I did choose you. But you didn't trust me, or Kagome. You don't understand that I can love you, but value Kagome's friendship too. To you, love is pure devotion and nothing else. To me, love is pure devotion and trust."

"Fine words," sneered Kikyo, "coming from you. If you're such a good guy, I wonder why Kagome, the 'innocent' one, goes around spending time with Sesshoumaru."

"I messed up too," Inuyasha shot back. "I'm just not afraid to admit it. I threw her friendship and love to the side. I shouldn't have. Maybe I should kill you right here, and give her back the rest of her soul."

"So caring, Inuyasha," mocked Kikyo. "But I'll overlook that."

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha in exasperation.

"Everything. I want my life back. I want my lover back. I want you back." She glanced towards the God Tree. "I want my tree back. That's our tree, Inuyasha. It started here. It ended here. It's going to start here again. I'll be back in a moment, Inuyasha. Stay right here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If there was an example of a prolonged, uncomfortable silence, it was what hung between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Rin had coaxed him down, before going off to find 'Miroku-sama'. It was then that the silence sprang up. He was busy dissecting her with his eyes. Maybe Rin had overlooked that expression. The one where he pulled people apart bit by bit, meticulously searching for things only he knew about.

So Kagome stared back. She knew he wasn't one for small talk. Asking how he was would've been stupid. Averting her eyes would've made her look shy.

If there was any talking to be done, Sesshoumaru could darn well utter the first word.

But if he was ever going to say anything, Kagome didn't get to hear it.

From the God Tree itself, a shining form tumbled out onto the grass beneath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Goshinboku-kami?" Inuyasha asked himself in disbelief.

From below, the same question was being murmured.

"You're the god in the God Tree?" asked Kagome quizzically.

"Right," chirped the god. He was short, plump, and ageing, but was full of life and energy.

"Impossible," growled Sesshoumaru.

"Why not, my child? Just because the legends depict me as old and grand, doesn't mean I am," shrugged the god.

"Child?" hissed Sesshoumaru. Kagome watched carefully – sure enough, his eyes were blazing.

"Alright, if it suits you," huffed the god. In an instant, the small, balding man became a tall, distinguished figure that met Sesshoumaru's eye. "Better?"

"Can you shape-shift?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"Please," said the god. His voice had changed with his appearance – it was deeper, and bode more authority. "What a vulgar word. _Shape-shift_. What does your mother teach you, child? We gods prefer the term... changing appearances."

"Can you truly become anything?"

The god popped back into his former form, blustering and rubbing his nose. "Questions, dear, questions! The amount of questions you children have! Once one grows old, one tires of all the questions... But if you must know... I can change into any human male form. Like this." His last statement seemed to be directed at Sesshoumaru.

And then he turned into an older version of Sesshoumaru.

It took awhile before Kagome realized that this was the great Inu-youkai himself, Inuyasha's father.

"So," the god was saying and a lazy drawl. "Sesshoumaru..."

All of a sudden his tone was sharp and angry. "Why aren't you studying like you're supposed to? Instead of squabbling like a puppy with your brother why don't you act like my heir? _Must_ you be such a disgrace?"

And, however short-lived it was, Kagome caught the flicker of fear behind steel walls that passed Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Kagome." The god's voice was pleasant again. "How was your day at school?"

It took a moment for Kagome to tear her eyes from Sesshoumaru but when she did, she let out an audible gasp.

"I thought you might like to see what your father looked like," explained the new, younger man. "You barely remember him. He died too early on. I must say, you don't look a bit like him. Your brother, though..."

Yes. Souta _did_ take after their father.

"I assume you're here for another reason besides toying with people's pasts," cut in Sesshoumaru.

"Of course. Let me explain. First, though, I'll just get out of this body..."

Goshinboku changed into Houjou.

"Sit down," said the fake Houjou. When no one moved, he sighed. "Fine, remain standing."

He started pacing around his tree trunk.

"You," he said, stopping in front of Sesshoumaru. "I assume you are familiar with classical texts."

"Some," said Sesshoumaru shortly.

"And you?" he asked Kagome.

"None," she replied, blushing.

"My work is cut out for me," grumbled the god. He paused and changed back into the tall, regal figure, sporting a folding fan.

"You," he said, snapping his fan shut and pointing it at Sesshoumaru. "Recite the legendary Matsuke Ichiro's poem, _Beneath the Gods_."

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You heard me!" A roaring Inutaisho was back.

"'One by one the deities bowed, and heaven and earth shook thus. One lone man looked at the skies, and cursed at all the fuss. The gods were all incensed and irked, yet none could strike him down, for a three-pronged pillar of light and power, was looming, strong and sound. And that one man who'd snubbed the gods soon started and came around, but it was all too late, too late, for he had lost that round.'"

"Excellent," said the god. "I see you have a good memory. To memorize such a poem that no one even comprehends. Kagome," he said, jabbing the fan at her. "Do you know Kawashima Yasuda's haiku _Prophecy_?"

"No," admitted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru then found the fan directed in front of his face. Damn that Goshinboku. He glared at the fan and started reciting. "'I read yet again, Matsuke's poem of old. They say it is true.'"

"It wasn't a very intelligent haiku," commented the god. "Then again, most weren't. Well, who's heard of the tale _A Miko's Last Words_?"

"When you're done telling us fairy stories, inform me," said Sesshoumaru.

"He means, can you please just tell us why you're here?" Kagome interpreted. "Somehow asking us to recite obscure poetry no one understands doesn't seem like your reason."

"Fine, fine! Young people these days," complained the god. "Rude! Plain rude! Well... there is a legend. Many poets have vaguely written about it, but none knew the details of it. You see, it is a legend only gods know."

"So tell us why we're lucky enough for you to be telling the legend to us," Sesshoumaru said.

"Because," said the god, "you're part of it."

"What?!" asked Kagome, choking on her own spit.

"How?" demanded the taiyoukai.

"The legend has it that two people, one a powerful youkai and another a powerful miko, would create a force so great it could overcome gods. It's that simple. Once they make create the force, it would be up to them to use it, on a few conditions."

"That's the most clichéd thing I have ever heard!" exclaimed Kagome, not caring whether or not they were familiar with the modernized language. "That's just... just... _corny_. This happens in books and anime!"

"Oh? And I suppose, falling into the Feudal Era, finding a hanyou companion and breaking a powerful jewel isn't _clichéd_?" asked the god.

"And just how do we make this _force_?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Good question. Let's see." The god dug a list from his sleeve. "There's power through bloodshed, power through trust, power through love, karmic power and the power of purity. If you two have completed all these, this force should occur."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kagome.

"You heard me," said the god in an irritatingly calm manner. He procured a brush from nowhere, and hovered it over the paper. "Well... power of trust, check. The taiyoukai would have left his young charge in the care of the miko. I've got record of that. Bloodshed... well, there's a war in between the East and West now, so... check. Love? Not sure. The _act_ of love? Not sure. Purity? I think you're pretty pure, Kagome. So, check."

If the situation hadn't involved her, Kagome would've laughed. A shape-shifter god of a tree was telling her to create this oh-so-wonderful force. And the way this 'force' was to be created was ludicrous in itself.

"I'll just leave you two to it," the god was saying.

"Pardon?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not one for witnessing bedroom activities."

"I _beg_ your pardon!" Kagome said, her voice rising in volume.

"Well, it says here," the god dangled his list, "that there's karmic power."

"Oh my god," said Kagome. "No thanks. We'll just go on our merry ways."

"Really?" asked the god with a twinkle in his eye. "Something tells me you would have... uh... found pleasure in each other's company tonight, even if I hadn't appeared."

And he disappeared as suddenly as he came.

"Are we fated to always have sex under forced conditions?" muttered Sesshoumaru.

"Seems that way," Kagome said lightly.

He changed the subject. "Rin was telling you of my different expressions."

"Earlier on, yes," Kagome said.

"Rin doesn't know all of them. Ever seen this one?" He pulled her closer and stared at her. And his lips... every so slightly, the bottom lip was being bitten hard between his teeth. His eyes were filled with...

"Lust," whispered Kagome.

"Not bad for a human." One of his eyebrows arched slightly. What was it Rin had said it was? Kagome wondered. Right. He was impressed.

"Or this one?" he asked. She found herself inches from him, staring into two golden pools of...

Of love.


	19. Bonding Effects

**Review Responses:**

whitedragon235: Lol. I'm currently learning Japanese too. Hiragana is a breeze. I love kanji but if there was something I could do about katakana... I'd kill it.

SessKaglovur: ::looks around:: What cliffy? ::looks innocent::

Beachbunny229: I know, it's weird. Everyone just ups and posts a new chapter. And you get overwhelmed.

dividedangel: I'm glad you love it.

Animefreak242: Lol, why I turned Goshinboku into Hojou, I'm not even clear on. And true, Inuyasha never stood a chance. Poor guy. And I don't even think I mentioned Kouga in this story, poor little wolf XD. And about karmic power... I kind of explained it in this chapter. But I think the explanation wasn't to obvious, so if you don't get it still PLEASE tell me. I love when reviewers ask me about my stories. Ok, I'm just a review monster. But thank you SO much for reviewing. :)

CeCet: Darn, banned from the donut shop. Don't worry, ramen is accepted too.

sugar murder kill kill: Lol. I actually have a once-a-week update schedule, so no matter what, I will update.

True lust for Blood: Here's the update; thanks for reviewing.

Okane-Tsuki: Thanks for the review!

tessie-fanfic: Lol, it's ok. Thank you for reviewing.

Nikki Lady ofthe Western Lands: I love him too.

CMF: Thanks!!! :)

dragon of hope: Lol, thanks.

Blackiecat: ::hurries with update:: Here ya go!

Keiko89: ::does the cliffy dance:: I don't think this chapter has a cliffy... hope not.

ravyn: Thank you for the review.

irvin: Here's what happens next! ::points below to the chapter::

Purity.:.of.:.Darkness: I am the almighty cliffy queen! Nah, just kidding. I'm just struggling to juggle homework with chores and fanfics.

ZackkBum: Thanks. P.S. Cool name.

shesshys-only-luff: Here ish da chappie! :)

Avid Reader: Lol! You're the second person to quote that line to me! Go Sesshoumaru for saying that!

Egyptian Princess Jasmine: Thank you for the review.

IcyAsh: So did I. :)

bob: I gotta agree, Rin is one smart kid.

tiggerlily1: Read it, and reviewed it. It was simply my opinions though.

bluegalangel: I liked the expression thing – I think Rin's just adorable.

Inuyasha's Favorit Fan: Yuppz, go Fluffy-sama. Lord of the Fluff. Hmm... NO STEALING IDEAS! I'M GONNA WRITE A FANFIC ON THAT!

sweets427: Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Braindead: Okies. I'm writing after lots of things have happened – after episodes 154, after the third movie, etc. So by now, I'm assuming Sesshoumaru knows about Inuyasha's 'wench' Kagome, and her background (ie. she's from the modern world, or at least a different time).

AngelMiko69: Thank you for the review.

inu.-sess.fan: Lol, me too. That's why I wrote it, I thought it would be so cute!

inuyasha92689: Thanks for reviewing.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Don't worry, I always update once a week.

hrc: Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Inu Fan: Lol. Sewing circles, eh? :)

lyn: Thank you for the review.

Dragen Eyez: You mean Goshinboku-kami? LOL XD!

zeddy222: Thanks so much for the review!

Sesshoumarugrl: I'm happy you think it's extremely good!

Muki: Here's the update! ::drumroll::

PyslightlySycoh: Lol. I'm an extreme Inu/Kag fan for the anime, but for fanfictions it's Sess/Kag normally. Though I do love variations in plots...

yuya2: Help!!! ::runs from the razored rim chair::

MoonLightPrincess003: Thanks for the encouragement!

Mayukagurl: :) Thanks for reviewing.

Himitsu Joonetsu: Lol. He freaked me out too.

Tigeriskitty: Ha! ::dangles kimono high, high up – too high for Tigeriskitty to reach::

badassreviewer: Lol, I love your name XD

scifugitive: :) Well here's the next chapter!

Vengeance1980: :D :D :D :D

Dana Daidouji: Kami talk show, eh? Maybe I should right a fanfiction on that... :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: Ok, I was a day late again. But I was mourning the end of the Inuyasha series. **

**Thank you SO SO SO SO much all my reviewers!!! :counts reviews: FIFTY!!! ::faints::**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 19: Bonding**

Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening. Right below _his_ tree, happening to _his_ Kagome, with _his_ overbearing brother a willing participant.

"You know why you weren't chosen?" asked a man, suddenly appearing next to him on the branch.

"Goshinboku-kami," said Inuyasha coolly.

"You lacked trust," the god went on to explain. "Kikyou was a powerful miko, and you are extremely powerful yourself too. For a while, I thought you two might have been the ones mentioned in the legends of old. But then Onigumo-Naraku's planning spoiled your relationship. It also proved how little Kikyou trusted you."

"But she _saw_ me attacking her, even though it wasn't me," said Inuyasha. "If Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome -"

"She would dash off to investigate. Instead, Kikyou rushed to find you and pin you to me."

"Ok. So there's a weird legend. Why not Kagome and I?"

"Because she doesn't trust you."

"Of course she trusts me! I've been protecting her through all our journeys!"

Goshinboku-kami looked tired. "Yes, she would trust you with her belongings, her friends, her life. But she doesn't trust you enough. I don't blame her – if someone who was supposed to love me ran away for romantic trysts with dead people I wouldn't trust them. Unless you're saying you don't love her, which won't make a difference seeing as the legend wants two people in love."

"In love? Damn you, Mr. Goshinboku."

"Insults won't change predictions, Inuyasha," sighed the god.

"So why are you here? Go away; I don't need you rubbing things in!"

"Because I don't enjoy voyeurism. Nor should you." Goshinboku said, snapping his fingers loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha...?" asked Miroku, standing over Inuyasha.

"Damn you, Goshinboku," cursed Inuyasha. He sat up from his sprawled position and looked around. He was right in front of Kaede's hut.

"All of a sudden, you fell from the sky," said Shippou wide-eyed.

"Nonsense," growled Inuyasha.

_Stupid god,_ he swore. _Sending me sprawling all the way to Kaede's just because he thought I was going to stick around and watch._

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I'm not too sure," lied Inuyasha.

"It's getting dark, maybe you should go look for her," she suggested.

"Keh. She's a big girl, she can look after herself," said Inuyasha. _Especially when a taiyoukai and a god are both looking out for her_, he added silently.

The houshi arched his eyebrow knowingly. "We wouldn't happen to be a... sore loser... would we?"

"Shut up! I haven't lost anything. And if you don't shut up I'll make sure you'll never bear children again."

"Inuyasha..." interrupted Shippou, his eyes wide with shock. "Tetsusaiga..."

"What, runt?" snapped Inuyasha. His eyes travelled down to his sword. "What the hell?!"

The entire sword, sheath included, was rattling uncontrollably.

"Goshinboku-kami, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" yelled Inuyasha.

With a last final jerk, Tetsusaiga wrenched itself from his belt and flew off into the sunset, towards the forest.

Moments later, a huge golden light rose from the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A while ago...

"Damn it, girl," gasped Sesshoumaru.

"What are you complaining about? I could swear you grew bigger!" panted Kagome, her back to a tree, his erection deep within her.

"No, you grew tighter!"

"And how come you're always in the dominant position?" demanded Kagome.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"_This_ is better," said Kagome, slamming into him, bringing them both to the grass floor with Kagome on top.

"Shit, wench," muttered Sesshoumaru. It was only because of excellent reflex skills that he rolled them away from his armour on the floor. The last thing he wanted was to be impaled on one of those spikes.

"I think... we're... the only couple... that argues... while having... sex... you know that..." Kagome said, breathing harder and harder.

"I still don't see why you think we should keep our clothes on," he said.

"In case... someone... saw us. Besides... it works fine... with my... underwear... gone..."

He flipped her under she was beneath him. "So is that why you're always wearing those tiny kimono skirts?"

"Gods..." screamed Kagome, tensing as an orgasm flew through her body, shattering every bone in her body.

She gasped for air for a few minutes, then turned to meet his eyes. "I would've slapped you for that statement."

"Which is why I timely brought you your climax," he said loftily.

"That was too short," she grumbled. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Would you be happier if I told you we'll finish this off soon?"

"Much happier," said Kagome.

"We'll finish this off sometime soon, then," he told her.

"On your honour," warned Kagome. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled around, searching for her panties, in the process, giving Sesshoumaru a clear view of her butt.

"Must you always doubt my word?" he protested, quickly tying his kimono strings to hide his stiff member.

"Can I please come with you this time?" she asked, a pout playing around her lips.

"I'll consider you request," he said, starting to make his way back to the village.

"Hold it, you two!" exclaimed someone from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned around, annoyance barely disguised. "You again?" he asked the god.

"Why isn't it working?" Goshinboku demanded.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"There's supposed to be a huge pillar of light. Then a jewel or something, holding the power you two created."

"What the f..." muttered Kagome.

As though on cue, two gold beams burst from the God Tree – exactly where Inuyasha had been pinned by the arrow, Kagome noted. One flew directly to Sesshoumaru and the other headed straight for her.

A third one formed between them both, forming a triangle between youkai, human and tree.

To the delight of the god, from the beams rose a blinding light that shot straight into the sky – effectively, a pillar of light.

Then, almost as quickly as it started, the light went out and everything ended.

Kagome sank quietly to her knees, with Sesshoumaru following gracefully.

"That's _all_?" asked the god. He walked to where the triangle had been, and walked to the centre.

"The legend said... there was supposed to be a jewel... not a... not a _sword_!" Goshinboku burst out.

"Give it to me," said Sesshoumaru, though he voice lacked its authoritative quality.

The moment he touched it, it split into two blades.

"This one's yours," he said, holding out one to Kagome. She glanced it over.

The gleaming metal blade was longer and thinner than most. She didn't need to be a sword expert to see how ultra flexible it was, bending almost like aluminium, but never breaking. The hilt was truly a work of art. Her hand fit around the lacquered wooden surface perfectly. Her name was etched down the handle in gold, surrounded by crescent moons and cherry blossoms that tastefully danced on the wood.

Kagome gently ran her fingers along the blade.

"Be careful, you'll cut -" began the god.

"You could've told me earlier," Kagome muttered as deep red blood came oozing out of her fingers onto the floor. She scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the sting to come.

It never came. Instead, a hand grabbed hers and pulled it closer.

Kagome opened one eye warily.

"This isn't supposed to happen," said Sesshoumaru, staring at her finger. He ran his finger where her cut had been, feeling nothing but smooth skin.

"It really happened..." whispered Goshinboku-kami.

"What really happened with the legend?" demanded Kagome, sounding more commanding than she'd expected.

"Oh, it's happening!" laughed the god in delight. "And I'm witnessing it!"

"Witnessing what?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"According to the legend, you just completed a sharing of power. So, Kagome, you should a limited amount of Sesshoumaru's abilities, and likewise."

"So, like regeneration?" asked Kagome.

"Exactly. And because you're a miko, you should have heightened your healing abilities."

"I can't start having miko powers! I'm a demon!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, they'll meld perfectly with your demonic side. And, I forgot to add, you might be getting more emotional. I suspect a slight personality exchange too."

"No problem. I have gotten rid of previous emotions; I can get rid of more," said Sesshoumaru airily.

Kagome poked Sesshoumaru. "Look at the clearing."

A quivering Tetsusaiga hovered in the air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Toutousai!" said Miroku.

"Hello," wheezed Toutousai, his cow landing gently on the ground.

"What brings you here?" inquired Kaede as he dismounted from his cow.

"Well, being the most revered swords-maker of the time, I am always instantly alerted whenever new swords of worth are forged. No matter how busy I am, with all my requests for swords and -"

"Can you get to the point?" asked Sango.

"Of course," apologized Toutousai. "So, I was just in the area when I learned of a new blade, formed just minutes ago. Now, so I think, how many extraordinary things happen nowadays in Japan? And how many of them revolve around you? So of course, I come here immediately, seeing as you'll probably have some knowledge of the matter."

"Hey, Toutousai! Tetsusaiga just flew off!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'd bet you have something to do with it."

The old man snorted. "Why would I take your sword?"

"You mean this one?"

Inuyasha jumped and spun around, glaring. "Sesshoumaru, what did you _do_? And give me back my sword! Stop holding it, you'll contaminate it!"

"Nothing special," he said, shrugging slightly before stopping himself.

"How do you touch Tetsusaiga?" Toutousai asked in wonder.

"I do not know," he answered simply.

"The legend, Toutousai," said Goshinboku.

The man's eyes widened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toutousai dropped a hair vertically onto the edge of Kagome's sword. It spilt neatly into two. "Sharp blade," he commented, somewhat enviously. "Even Tetsusaiga cannot slice hair into two finer hairs."

The group was gathered around Toutousai inside Kaede's hut, except for the god, who paced outside.

"White gold blade..." continued Toutousai. He brought the hilt of both swords together.

Instantly, both swords seemed to melt into each other, forming one complete blade.

"Damned thing!" swore Toutousai, letting go of the sword immediately. There was a huge burn on his hand where he had held the sword.

"Hey, let's try out these 'miko powers' Goshinboku has been raving about," said Sesshoumaru sarcastically. He cupped his hand over Toutousai's.

A blue light formed for a few seconds, before receding.

"That didn't happen," Sesshoumaru said, drawing his hand away quickly.

"Good as new," whispered Toutousai.

They sat in awed silence for moments, before the god burst in.

"I figured it out!" he said triumphantly. "I have a few reasons as to why a sword formed, instead of a jewel."

"Let's hear them," Kagome said impatiently.

"One, would be that either one of you weren't thinking pure thoughts when you started the bond."

"That's _damned _right," cut in Sesshoumaru. "I was thinking of how to kill Inuyasha for spying on us earlier."

"You idiot!" bubbled the god, who went on in that vein for awhile. Finally, he took reign of himself.

"Two, would be that you didn't have sex," went on the god.

"Outside!" growled Sesshoumaru, grabbing the god and disappearing outside. Kagome followed quickly.

"I take it that you did, then," said the god. "You can let go of my neck, now."

Sesshoumaru released his grip. "Any other ridiculous accusations?" he inquired sardonically.

"Three," said Goshinboku-kami, "would be that you didn't _finish_ having sex, which is something I feel is very, _very_ likely."

"What do mean, didn't _finish_?" demanded Kagome.

The god smiled a quirky grin. "You," he said, poking Sesshoumaru, "didn't shoot your seed."

"Was I supposed to?" Sesshoumaru said rudely.

"Of course you were supposed to!" shouted the god. "In the early days of mankind, sex was used to procreate! I know the very first time both of you did it, you didn't complete it either, which is why I asked you to do it again! What's the point of having it if you don't complete the act? A complete waste of time, I must say!"

The door to the hut flew open, with Miroku standing there with an idiosyncratic grin on his face.

"I beg to differ, Goshinboku-kami," he said. "Sex is for not just for procreation. It is for religious purposes, for marriage consummations and for pleasure. Though I suppose you've never _had_ sex, so you wouldn't understand."

"Insolence!" yelled the god. "You're a priest! I suppose you're about to tell me _you've_ had sex."

"Well, seeing as you just asked a miko to sleep with someone – a youkai, no less – I can't imagine you would mind too much. Besides, I'm getting married."

"What is the world coming to..." mumbled the god.

"Come with me, dear," said Kaede soothingly, joining them outside. She took the god's arm and steered him towards the forest. "I'll take you back to your tree. You just relax and have a rest, alright?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So will you _please_ let me go with you when you leave tonight?" asked Kagome.

"I haven't decided," said Sesshoumaru.

"We should give this a name," Kagome said, fingering the hilt of the new sword.

"You can decide on one."

"I will, sometime," said Kagome. She separated the sword into its two halves, and handed his to Sesshoumaru.

"Hold it right there, bitch!" yelled a woman from behind them.

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked. The woman looked terrible. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"What did you do?" she screamed. It seemed like it took all her energy to raise her voice. "You took out the part of your soul in me! And I want to know how!"

"Are you... feeling alright?" asked Kagome politely.

"Of course not! You know I can't survive without part of my soul!"

"_My_ soul," corrected Kagome.

"Bitch!" shrieked Kikyou. She strung an arrow in her bow and pointed it at Kagome. "I don't care! If I'm going to die, I'll make sure I'll send you to hell before I do!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Footnote about lemon_:** This wasn't a real lemon. Lemon comes next chapter or the one after it. This one was a baby lemon (or sour lime, whatever) and some R-rated discussions. Reason being, Sesshoumaru said in Chapter 18 or so, that he had to leave that very night. (Or something like it, I have a terrible memory.) So I hate making rushed lemons. They might as well just get right into it – no time for playing. Forgive me if I dashed anyone's hopes; stick around next chapter!


	20. Feelings and Questions

**Review Responses:**

Katie: Thanks for reviewing!

Leena LeBeau: No problem, thank you for the review.

PyslightlySycoh: XD :) :D :P

whitedragon235: Lol, I like that word. Nonchalant.

IcyAsh: Hmmm... read and see.

Nikki Lady ofthe Western Lands: _Was_ it a cliffy? Sorry! Damn... I keep making them...

stoictimer: I'm not sure. But read and find out!

ZackkBum: Well, I guess it's like with people bleeding. If you make a big cut, you bleed to death, but after awhile. So like with Kikyou, she still had other souls to survive on, except she won't survive more than half an hour or so... well, read on! And thank you for asking.

Tigeriskitty: XD... LOL. Two foot expansion... XD XD XD

RichieRichRich: Lol, I'm glad you think so.

Jerry R.: I'm very flattered. But no, sorry. I haven't started accepting marriage proposals from fellow fanfic readers! XD

oakzap425: Thanks! And thank you for the review.

Blackiecat: :) Thanks for reviewing.

SkyBlueSunShine: Okies, it ended September 13th with 175 episodes. Thanks for the review.

inu.-sess.fan: Lmao. Thanks for the review.

Mistress Koishii: Ok, I'm not sure. This chapter I actually put in lots of R smut but I guess if you're a lemon expert you wouldn't really consider it a lemon. Because _I_ wouldn't. Actually, in my other account I had a story deleted and my account blocked for a week so now I'm paranoid. But I might post a separate short story on Sesshoumaru and Kagome's stay together with lemons, or I might simply mail the lemon to people who ask for it. I'm still deciding... And thanks so much for reviewing; your comments are always appreciated.

MoonLightPrincess003: Lol. Really? I didn't mean it to be funny... Well, I'm glad it was. Thanks for the review.

AngelMiko69: I'm still trying to figure out what possessed me to put the god in there. XD

Sesshoumarugrl: ducks lemons, throws super-powered peaches back Ok, don't know where the peaches came from, but... thanks for reviewing!

Mx2mnm: :D Thanks.

Keiko89: No problem. I'm actually really evil, I seldom review. Then again, I seldom read... XD

yuya2: Lol. Not as sour as lemons, though. There's one breed of limes that are _so_ delicious... sweet and juicy... stops ranting Ok, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

lyn: Thank you for the review.

Dragen Eyez: Lol. I just had a thought... if I was Fluffy and I owned Jaken, I would probably sell him to Inuyasha.

demoness of cosmos: Well, I'm happy you like it.

Dark Inu Fan: :D. Though I must confess, I'm leaving the fight scenes out till probably later. And I'm agonizing over names for the sword. _Tales of Samurai Nights: The Unattainable Geisha_ is killing me... I love it so much but I suck at fighting scenes XD... Thanks for the review.

Vengeance4love23: That's great, thanks for reviewing.

tiggerlily1: K, no problem!

Muki: Lol, I'm sure they can. XD

Animefreak242: Well, actually, I'm been thinking of the rest of the group's reaction. Right now, they only think Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a one-night thing, but if I were to take the relationship further... And I know Miroku wouldn't mind, but Sango and Inuyasha and Shippou... rips hair out Thanks for the review.

Dana Daidouji: Nah, I don't so. I like swords compared to jewels. :D

Vengeance1980: Lol, thank you for reviewing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Ok, guys. This is the twentieth chappie!!! W00t w00t. does victory dance Never thought it'd get this far...

Thank to my reviewers, when I first posted I'd expected five reviews only. Now... well, I love you all.

Can I wish to reach the 500-reviews mark as a twentieth-chapter celebration? Pretty please?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 20: Feelings and Questions**

"Random," muttered Kagome.

"What's with the arrow again?" asked Sesshoumaru. "It's not like it's going to work; you're practically immortal now."

"Not if someone chops my head off, no," Kagome said.

"You know how Tetsusaiga came to me after that light triangle? I think, in a similar way, you summoned back your soul that was in Kikyou."

"And she's going to die?" asked Kagome.

"You know, you're really calm for someone with an arrow pointed at their face," said Sesshoumaru.

"Am I supposed to panic because a clay pot shoots off her mouth at me?" asked Kagome coldly.

"I am _not_ a clay pot!" yelled Kikyou. "And I'd appreciate it if you returned me my soul."

"Hold it! I'm not your reincarnation," interrupted Kagome.

"So what? It worked before; give me my soul back!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if she's going to test it by force."

"Damned right I am!" screamed Kikyou.

"She has a really terrible voice, all scratchy and high and loud," complained Kagome like Kikyou wasn't there. "I suppose it's because of the clay throat she has."

"You think if I snapped one of her fingers off it would be hollow inside?" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yuck!" shuddered Kagome. "It probably would be."

Kikyou took a tiny step forward. "I just want a part of my soul back. Just enough for me to survive."

"At the expense of other girls' souls," reminded Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up, you stupid youkai!" shrieked Kikyou, letting an arrow fly.

His arm flew out and he caught the arrow, snapping it into two. "Stupid what?"

Kikyou's eyes widened. "You caught the arrow. How? Even if you'd caught it, you were supposed to be purified by it..."

"I'd have to thank Kagome for that," said Sesshoumaru. "But if I remember correctly, you were in the middle of calling me a 'stupid youkai'?"

He started pacing around her, slowly. "You see, there was a few errors in that statement. I am _not_ a youkai."

Kagome nodded. "He's a _tai_youkai, indeed."

"It was an insult to call me a youkai," added Sesshoumaru. "But even more an insult to call me stupid. Do I look stupid?"

"Well, sometimes," said Kagome. "Hey, just kidding, Sesshoumaru! Don't look at me like that."

"Kagome, good thing you didn't go to miko school," said Sesshoumaru. "Or you would have learnt bad manners like Kikyou has, going around calling people rude words."

"Ok, you two can stop teasing her now," said Goshinboku, appearing. "Who would've thought you could be so cruel?"

"Well, seeing as the whole 'personality exchange' was your idea, I received some of Sesshoumaru's traits," said Kagome. "Not saying that Sesshoumaru is cruel at all..."

"But I can be," he finished.

The god sighed. "If you _must_ kill her, just make it quick."

"If we must," sighed Sesshoumaru. "Whip or sword?"

"Umm... whip?" Kagome said tentatively.

"Actually," said the god, "your whip might not work. You see -"

"Damn it..." muttered Sesshoumaru, his whip appearing. "It's a purifying whip!"

"Hey, you can't purify clay!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at the whip that shone blue. "Try to turn it back to acid."

"I'm trying," he hissed.

"Too late!" yelled Kikyou. "You must think I'm insane, to sit around while you plan my death!" She shot an arrow at Kagome.

"Damn, you _did_ crack up there," said Kagome, eyeing the arrow buried in her shoulder. Already, her flesh was starting to heal around it. "I mean, you came here begging to be killed. Sesshoumaru, stop fiddling with your whip and help me pull this out."

"I think she's going to die soon, anyways," said the god neutrally. "Kikyou won't last without a main soul anchoring her other souls."

"Good," said Sesshoumaru. "I never liked that girl."

Another arrow flew into sky – except it never reached its target. It landed a good ten meters away from them, while Kikyou sank to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"Probably trying to get rid of his new emotions somewhere," said Kaede.

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"By herself crying," Inuyasha said.

Shippou looked puzzled. "I thought she would be happy that Kikyou's dead."

"Apparently not," sighed Kaede. "She feels that she treated Kikyou horribly in her last moments. She thinks there was some way she could've saved Kikyou, but she didn't."

"Damn," said Sango. "That woman won't give Kagome peace even after she's dead."

"I'll go talk to her," said Miroku.

"If I hear you take advantage of her emotional state..." threatened Sango.

"I get the point; you'll call off the wedding and cut off my most precious organ," sighed Miroku. "Maybe it'd be safer if I just proposed to Kagome instead."

"You dare!" exclaimed Sango, reached for her boomerang.

"Of course not," said Miroku, wandering off to find Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn, Kagome. Kikyou's probably happily in hell now," reasoned Miroku. "Even Inuyasha's not mad at you."

"But _I'm_ mad at _me_!" cried Kagome. "This isn't right! I might as well have stabbed her to death, or something."

"So... you're upset she's dead, and you were... _mean_ to her before she died?"

He was met by an unnatural silence.

"Kagome...?"

"It's ok, Miroku. I'm just a mess right now. I'll be fine."

"You were never a good liar. But I'd say in this case you're telling the truth."

The dim moonlight glimmered as she slid down to the ground.

"I'm tired," she whimpered.

"You'll be alright."

"I've been reading."

Wow. How unexpected, mused Miroku. "Reading about what?"

"Feudal Japan. Their customs, their ways. Tell me, are you going to follow through with a big wedding?"

Fine. If that was her way to keep her mind off things, Miroku didn't mind. "I don't know. If you're asking about both parties' money concerns... I've got a reasonable amount buried somewhere near my old temple. But I'm not sure about Sango."

"She'll be fine," Kagome said, patting his arm.

"Why, thank you," Miroku said in surprise.

"Sleepy..." murmured Kagome, her head drooping.

"Sleep," he told her.

Within minutes her breathing had slowed to a rhythmic beat.

Miroku picked her up and slowly headed back to the rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku was stopped halfway towards Kaede's home.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"Rin asked if she could stay with you this time."

"I'll take care of her," Miroku said.

"Likewise," Sesshoumaru said, nodding towards Kagome.

"I suppose she asked you to take her along?" asked Miroku, placing the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Earlier this evening." Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome slightly, and turned to glare at Miroku. "If anything goes wrong with Rin..."

"You'll turn me into a eunuch, yes," Miroku said. "You're only the second person who's threatened me tonight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sat up and looked around her, stifling a yawn.

"You carried me all the way," she said accusingly.

He waited a few moments before cracking his eyes open. "It would've been too slow to wait for you to walk all that distance."

His face. Too blank, too stiff. He was sitting on the floor, perfectly motionless.

"You got rid of your emotions!" complained Kagome.

"So did you," he told her. "You no longer think coolly and logically; you become angry easily, as before."

"Good," Kagome said. "So what do we do now?"

"A question first," he said. "Do you ever intend to become my mate?"

"What? Yes – I mean, no. I mean – I mean, maybe," stuttered Kagome.

"Good," he said. "You're too young anyways."

She shifted. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You might very well rush into something you would regret later. Which is why so few humans mate youkai – they're hard to live with."

"But... didn't Inuyasha's mother..."

"No. Izayoi – Inuyasha's mother – and my father were never married. Her family didn't accept him, and my family wouldn't have accepted her either. Though if he hadn't died, he probably would've married her." He got up and made his way out of the room.

"What's the difference between marriage and mating?" Kagome asked, following him.

"Humans like to marry; the men, especially. It leaves them free to have mistresses and affairs."

"And mating doesn't?"

"Well, it does. Two people having completed a mating ceremony are free to have affairs. But marriage is often of convenience, arranged by both families. Often, the gifts exchanged and the dowries are plentiful. The girl's family benefits, along with the man's. However, it would be an alliance based on money gains. Mating is based on love. No family benefits more than gaining an additional family member."

He entered his study and settled behind his desk. Kagome sat across from him.

"So what's the difference if two people mate, or marry but then stay faithful?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I wouldn't know. Marriage wasn't exactly one of my classes," he said, handing her a thick book. "Read this."

"'Traditional Bonding Rituals'?" asked Kagome.

"Unless you want to fetch my mail for me," he said, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. "I do have work, you know."

"No thanks," Kagome said, obediently opening the book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, this is actually interesting," Kagome said. "Did you know that if right now, you and I had children, we could have a human with spiritual powers, a demon, or a hanyou?"

"Now I do," he said, guiding his brush carefully over a spotless expanse of white paper.

She read on. "They say the recommended age for human-youkai mating bonds is eighteen."

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru quickly moved the brush from where it was heading – downwards. There was no excuse for making diagonal strokes when horizontal lines were required. One character wrong could twist the very meaning of the entire letter he was writing.

"Oh, I have it!" she said, slamming the book shut on the table in excitement. "I can get around that 'recommended age' thing, it's -" Her eyes travelled to his letter, to his eyes, and to her lap.

"First rule of writing, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. "You don't slam things on the table while writing. For obvious reasons."

"Sorry..." Kagome said, trying to hide a smile at his reaction.

"Not funny," he said, staring at his sleeve which was drenched in ink. The slamming of the book on the table had caused the inkwell to shake and spill its contents all over. To save the letter, he had snatched it away, at the cost of his arm taking the brunt of the ink spill. And in the end, his efforts had been wasted anyways. In between one of the lines (lines which, Kagome noticed, were perfectly spaced apart in straight rows) a drop of ink had already soaked through in a round dot.

"You will help me rewrite this," he said, handing her the paper.

"What?" asked Kagome, her grin faltering. The paper was big enough, but the writing was... miniscule and perfect. Which meant she would have to fit each character into one square centimetre; easy enough with a ballpoint pen, and impossible with a brush...

"I'm sorry, ok?" she pleaded. "Just let me off once."

"Alright," he sighed. "Tell me about the thing you read."

She smiled brightly. Yes, she was a Rin stuck in a Kagome body. "I could be your mistress."

Kagome smiled even wider as a slim, slim eyebrow shot sky-high.

And then she stopped as she noticed his expression.

Somehow, it didn't seem too be a good thing when Sesshoumaru smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry to interrupt. But if you're not one for R situations, I suggest you stop reading NOW. You won't miss much anyways, see you next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What kind of ink do you use? It doesn't come off!" grumbled Kagome.

"Maybe you aren't scrubbing hard enough," he said.

"It's bad enough I have to wait for you to take a bath. Now, you want me to get the ink off your arm? Please," scoffed Kagome. "It's only a tiny trickle."

"Well, unless you want to copy out my letter again, _perfectly_," he said, starting to draw his hand away.

"Meanie," said Kagome. She spotted a bucket of rose petals on the bathroom shelf, and got an idea.

"You know, I just love the scent of roses," she said in a conversational tone, dumping the entire load into his bathwater.

He sneezed, and cursed in between sneezes.

"Oh, I forgot. You nose is more sensitive than Inuyasha's," Kagome said, laughing.

"Bitch," he cursed, and pulled her into the water with him.

"Hot!" gasped Kagome, struggling to stay afloat. When she'd first stayed at his palace she'd bathed with Rin, where their pool had a bottom she could stand on and the water was a comfortable temperature. With Sesshoumaru, his pool seemed bottomless and the water felt like it was boiling.

"Over here," he said, lifting her up and sitting her on a ledge where he was sitting.

"Off, off," he said, sounding careless, and tugging on her clothes.

"Hey!" she said, blushing.

"I've seen you naked before," he pointed out. "And there's so much steam around, so why worry about anything?"

He had a point. The steam rose high and reached up to her collarbone. Sighing, she pulled her clothes off.

"How deep is this pool anyways?" Kagome asked, feeling as if her very bones were being boiled.

"Deep. It's built over a hot spring itself. The other ones – like the one you used before – has water brought from springs, cooling the temperature slightly."

"No wonder it's so hot. But I should've guessed. You do like the best things for yourself, don't you?" Kagome said.

"Including this little girl," he said, tapping her on the head. "Pity she's not a calligraphy artist. Then, she would be truly perfect."

"Oh, what's the supposed to mean?" demanded Kagome. "I can too be perfect! In other ways."

"Care to show me?" he asked, licking his bottom lip.

"No," Kagome said, whacking him on his back.

"That's it, Kagome," he said, turning till his back faced her completely. "Just a little lower..."

"Oh, of all the arrogant bastards!" she said.

"Arrogant, huh?" he asked, as he felt two hands working down his spine, slowly kneading his back.

"Definitely arrogant," she said. "But also... very... persuasive."

"In more ways than one, I hope."

"Stop speaking in riddles," she huffed, bringing her fingers up to his shoulders and loosening the tight muscles.

"You know what? I find you a riddle. And I will crack that riddle."

"Fine. I'll bet you that you never know who I am. If you lose, you have to be my slave for a week."

"And if you lose, you're my slave for a month," he said.

"Hey, that's unfair," Kagome protested.

"It was _your_ idea," he said.

"Fine. You can ask me five questions, and by the end of it all, you have to tell me who I am."

"Easy," he said. "I have one question already. I've been meaning to ask you. You were a virgin not too long ago. How do you learn these... techniques?"

"You mean, like making you just fall head over heels in love?" she teased. "Or making you shudder in pleasure?"

"I do not shudder," he said.

Kagome seemingly conjured a comb from nowhere and ran it through his hair, hearing a sigh of contentment as a reward. "Well, maybe you aren't shuddering or purring just yet, but you sighed. And the great Sesshoumaru, sighing? Well, to answer your question... I read. In my era, which you know, is the future, information is circulated freely."

"How? Not even the most improper books can teach you what you need to know," he said.

"Well... 'improper' books from my time are different. Yours are filled with love poems and longing and then the final kiss before marriage. Mine are filled with... bedchamber material."

"Describing every single move?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yes. And there are videos and photographs... Oh, how do I explain this... There are materials you can buy, which allow you to view people having sex as if you were in the room itself."

"The people move?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well, in photographs, they don't, but they are absolutely life-like. And the videos move."

"Surely this isn't behaviour that is approved of," he said.

Kagome blushed, and stroked his hair furiously. "It isn't."

"But I take it you have perused such material."

"Well..."

He shook his head, and faced her. "Who would've thought such a corrupted miko existed... Tell me more."

"I'm not the only corrupted person, am I?" Kagome laughed. "Well, there are networks on the internet... Ok, it lets you access illicit material within seconds, all at your fingertips. And we have drugs – medicine – and devices that prevent the conceiving of a child."

"So sex is given free reign?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Pretty much," Kagome said.

"Naughty miko," he said. "Maybe you'll show me some of these things of yours sometime."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I want to," he said, scooping her up and sitting her in his lap.

"Still soft?" Kagome asked, feeling a soft, but large bulge by her hip. "Or getting stiff?" Her fingers closed around his member, tugging it.

"Find out for yourself," he said, tracing one nail around her breasts.

"Hard, I think," Kagome said, stroking him softly.

"I think so too." He flicked her firm nipples.

"So how did you learn?"

"Courtesans taught me. They had many other rich patrons and weren't afraid of offending a boy. So they taught me everything, unashamed."

"What did they teach you?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Yes, I would," Kagome said boldly.

His lips met hers. "The courtesans favoured one particular position."

"And what would that be?"

He wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her.

"Fuck!" moaned Kagome. "Just a little bit deeper..."

_And as she screams her climax a few minutes later..._

Kagome collapsed onto Sesshoumaru, panting slightly.

"I have a second question," he said.

She reached over and slapped him.

"You know, no woman has ever hit me," he said.

"I know," she said. "That was for treating me like a whore."

"Slut," he cursed. "You enjoyed it."

She turned red. (Or was it the hot water?) "Doesn't make it right."

"You know why they love the hot spring encounters? Because they give the client a nice time, and they get a bath thrown in the package. Then because so few courtesans offer the water services, the men come back for more. After all, the old futon gets boring."

Kagome pinched his ear. "And how many women have you slept with?"

"I don't know," he said. "Plenty, I suppose."

"And how many children do you have planted around Japan?"

"Some, maybe. But if I did, I'm certain the mothers would have come demanding marriage by now."

"Ok. You said you had a second question?"

"Well, I was going to ask it awhile ago, since our very first time. You... don't have any hair down there."

"I get rid of it."

"I know. Some women occasionally shave themselves with a small blade. But this is absolutely smooth." He ran a finger across her pubic area.

"Waxing," she said. "If you do it long enough, the hair growth slows and occasionally stops."

"Waxing?"

"You put special melted wax on the skin where you want to take the hair off, and wait for it to mostly cool before ripping it off."

He looked appalled. "You put wax on your..."

"No, actually, I sometimes get it done at a saloon – a shop. It's more expensive, but you get a better job."

"It's smooth," he commented. "Prostitutes here would die to learn your method. Some shave, some burn, but nothing as smooth."

"Actually," Kagome said, "there's a permanent fix. You buy an electric – a special pen, and you can permanently zap off any hair you have..."

"Bad Kagome," he whispered, cuddling her close. "Horrible girl. I believe we have punishments for mikos who go astray..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, for those who are going to come storming that this isn't a lemon, well, I did warn that it was 'R situations'. And maybe I'll continue next chapter... or maybe I'll just send the rest to anyone who wants it. Because I don't want to lose all these wonderful reviews with my story removed... :'(

I'm not a review hounder or beggar but I'm going to say, "Can you please review?"

And to Animefreak242: XD :D :) I made the chapter longer! Yesh!!! ::gives out free hugs::


	21. The Eastern Lord's Decision

**Review Responses:**

RinRin-chan: Well, we'll see what we can do about that. And thanks for all the reviews.

Last-True-Bard: Thanks for the advice, I think I will.

demonswty: Lol ::updates::

Nikki Lady ofthe Western Lands: Yuppz, I read it. Not bad.

Keiko89: Thanks, and sorry for the wait this time.

Beachbunny229: Wow... ::feels honoured::

sessygirl: I love it when he does that too.

Angle Pie 2000: You think so? I'm glad, then.

MoonlightPrincess: Thank you for the review.

AngelMiko69: Well, you'll find out this chapter! ;)

Night of the Raven: Ok, thanks for the review.

enjoyed: The next chapter comes... now. :)

ladyofthedragons1: Well, because little kiddies come and read them anyways. Though I don't know why people would report other people. I mean, how would you feel if your story was taken down? And thanks for reviewing.

stoictimer: Hmmm... more personality changes, eh?

zeddy222: Thanks!

bob: If I may ask, are you a guy or a girl? And if you're talking about Adult Fanfiction dot net (the link didn't show up), it's not closed. But you can't access from the main site, you have to use any bookmarks, if you have them.

Purity.::.of.::.Darkness: ::cowers and updates::

inuyasha92689: Yeah, I'll do pretty much that.

Airao: Lol, you're just like me.

Muki: Thanks for reviewing.

PyslightlySycoh: Hey! My most loyal reviewer! And thanks for reviewing.

tiggerlily1: Yeah, it wasn't really a lemon though. More like, a lime. But oh well. Thanks for the review.

yuya2: Sweet limes. There are those small sour limes, the tiny round ones. And there are the big ones that look like pale green lemons. _Those_ are sweet.

scifugitive: Thanks, that's SO sweet.

MoonLightPrincess003: Lol, I'll give it a thought.

Animefreak242: Ok, the clay pot thing comes from when she was revived. Urasue revived her with ashes, clay and Kagome's soul. Thanks for reviewing.

fluffychick15: Thank you for the review.

Dana Daidouji: Awww... I hate the internet stuffing up.

Sesshoumarugrl: Lol, I have fun bashing Kikyou through Sesshoumaru all the time.

C-chan: I made it! YESSSS!!! Thank you SO much for contributing.

Vengeance1980: Lol, I fully understand your feelings.

Tigeriskitty: Lol, this side trip has its purpose as will later be revealed.

inu.-sess.fan: Rofl.

demoness of cosmos: That's great, and thanks for reviewing.

Leena LeBeau: I took your advice.

Dragen Eyez: Lol, thanks for the review.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Here's your update!

inuyashagirl5: Thanks!

Sessh's BabyGrl: Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Dark Inu Fan: Thanks for the encouragement.

IcyAsh: Tsk, tsk; thank you for the review.

sess'snekofiregoddess, Trory-ness1, Pinayazngrl, Kagome360, unknown, hrc, hallie66, Dragonflye2003: Thank you all for the reviews; see author's note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Ok, today we have a crapload of A/Ns to get through.

First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE for helping me make it to 500 reviews!!! 514, actually. This would have never been possible without the help of you guys.

Second, special thanks to **PyslightlySycoh** and **Dana Daidouji** who consistently leave reviews for _every chapter_ for _all of my stories_. And thank you so much to all my consistent Discovering the Unknown reviewers, like Animefreak242 and Tigeriskitty and tiggerlily1 (P.S. there are so many of you I can't mention you all, but you know who you are so _thank you_).

Third, as much as I hate to say it, this story is drawing to a close soon. I am also trying to wrap up my stories as soon as possible. Reason being, next April I have to go on a compulsory school camping trip that lasts for two months. No chocolate, no TV and no computer or internet. So unless anyone wants to wait two months, I hope I can finish off in time for that. Never fear; I am bringing along five foolscap pads, and I will handwrite fanfictions during those long nights with no internet. I'd still say Discovering the Unknown will last for quite a few more chapters.

Fourth, this is Term Four for me (my school system is weird). This means finals and all. So forgive me if I take a bit longer to update.

Fifth, and final, if you are underage or against R-rated stuff, don't read this chapter. You WON'T MISS ANYTHING. The plot is only (quoting Tigeriskitty) taking a side trip. And please, with my five hundred reviews I will _not_ be happy if this gets taken off. So please, spare me. I am only one little girl in a sea of six billion people, trying to write fanfictions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 21: The Eastern Lord's Decision **

"Kagome, if you make me redo this one, you are getting into deep trouble," warned Sesshoumaru.

"Like how?" asked Kagome, braiding his hair into one thick braid.

"If my writing is ruined again, I will be taking a night-long bath again."

She arched her back, remembering last night's activities. "I'm still sore, you know."

"A little bit more will never hurt," he said.

"So how's the Eastern Lord coming along?"

"Jaken's patrolling the borders, I haven't heard from him yet."

Kagome nodded. "Good."

"Why?"

"Because that means we'll have the whole place to ourselves again." Kagome tugged on his braid, and gently pushed him forward.

His brush made a neat curlicue across the paper.

"Uh oh..." Kagome said in a false baby voice. "I'd better start running now..."

"I'll give you ten counts. Ten... nine... eight..."

Kagome scrambled to her feet and dashed out of his study.

"Seven... six... five..."

She honestly thought she could outrun him?

"Four... three... two..."

Sesshoumaru gracefully got up and headed for the door.

"One," he said, before sliding the door open and stepping outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trapped," he said calmly, shutting the door behind him. All that running for nothing. Kagome had gone in a big loop around the palace, before running back to his study and then to his room.

"Go away," laughed Kagome. There was a furry blanket in a corner and she crawled towards it, ducking underneath.

He dragged her out by her legs and gathered her in his arms. "What did I tell you about spoiling my work?"

"You'd take a night-long bath," Kagome said in a small voice, pouting at him.

Within seconds she found herself flat on her back, lying on the tatami floor, her arms pinned high above her head, her legs spread.

"I think the bath can wait," he said, running his claws up her inner thigh.

"That's my fate," she complained. "Of all people, I choose a youkai in constant heat. I can't believe -"

Somewhere during her rant his tongue had found its way to the slit between her legs.

His tongue played around, tasting her love bud, sliding along the length of her cleft, occasionally darting in her passage. As though finding a rhythm, he started lapping at her gently.

It wasn't long before her fingers were twisted in his hair. Kagome pulled him closer, arched her back and thrust more violently...

He kissed her soft folds one last time before replacing his lips with a finger. She cried out as he slipped one long finger inside her, but the sound was muffled as he kissed her firmly.

Finally, he pulled his hand from her centre. He brought one slick finger to her lips slid it across her tongue, and she sucked on it gently.

Almost instantly she found herself on her hands and knees, Sesshoumaru behind her.

_Not good_, Kagome thought silently, remembering a particularly X-rated movie she'd sneaked from her friend Yuka's big brother. And if she was not wrong, people commonly referred to it as the doggie-style...

It made sense. Sesshoumaru was, after all, a dog.

But it didn't stop her from gasping in surprise when he thrust hard and fast into her. Now she knew why the men in the porn videos seemed to enjoy this position more. She'd always guessed it was because they felt in control. Perhaps that was the reason in some cases, but there was a more obvious one.

The doggie-style meant deeper penetration.

Which meant more pleasure, she realized as she felt herself quickly reaching her peak.

She was having so much fun, she almost sighed in regret when her climax came. Her walls clamped tight around his member and she shuddered in pleasure.

Kagome could predict what would happen next. Sesshoumaru, insanely worried about her getting pregnant, would pull out.

_Poor guy. Never gets any fun with me._

Without warning she reached behind her and caressed the base of his penis. Caught completely off guard by the new feeling, he gritted his teeth as his seed spilled out into her.

He pushed her lightly onto his futon laid down besides hers, gazing at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He started to say something, before stopping.

"Nothing," he said, curling his tail around her comfortingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night time when Kagome stirred slightly and woke up.

Gently, she moved the soft fluffy tail from her nude body. As though it had a life of its own, it curled slightly and settled its tip near its owner's head.

Sitting by herself, all alone, was no fun.

An idea settled in her head and wouldn't shake off.

To the side of the room was a long, low sideboard piece, intricately carved. An exquisite jug of green jade stood on it.

Kagome shuffled her way over and picked the jug. Lifting the lid, she brought the bottle to her nose.

Sake; just like she had guessed.

Remembering a Hong Kong soap opera she had once seen of a ballroom hostess, Kagome poured a mouthful of sake from the bottle stem into her mouth.

Nice and cold, it was. A delicate, sweet flavour attacked her tongue, with a hint of rice flavour.

She resisted gulping the whole jug down. No, Kagome Higurashi hadn't sunk to the bargirl level yet.

Yet.

Besides, she needed the sake to carry out her idea.

Holding the bottle carefully (after all, jade _was_ precious), she knelt besides Sesshoumaru's head, eyeing the crescent moon.

A lovely shade of blue. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

Maybe she would tattoo a crescent moon on her shoulder. Thinking such, her eyes drifted to his neck, to his shoulders, down his body... Well, to other places as well.

Oh, Kagome remembered sex ed too well. The teacher had been too embarrassed to tell her co-ed, middle school class about sex and reproduction. She referred to the penis as a 'yang weapon', following Chinese beliefs about yin and yang.

She cracked a smile. And in the middle of it all Hojou had into the Health classroom, just when a video was playing. Apparently, he hadn't known that the class there was up for sex-ed coaching. In any case, it had been obvious – he blushed as red as the teacher's lipstick, before handing a message to the teacher and dashing out the door.

They never mentioned that particular scene on their few dates, ever.

And Kagome, having stolen Yuka's brother's movies, Ayumi's brother's magazines and Eri's brother's hentai pictures, knew a well-endowed man when she saw one.

Inuyasha was one of those. Kagome had seen him naked before.

Miroku, too – Kagome truly knew how lucky Sango was.

And she had Sesshoumaru, all to herself.

Sometimes she wondered whether men's sizes had grown smaller over the centuries. If she compared the average man to the Sengoku Jidai guys she travelled with...

Crawling forward, she reached for his member. If she could pull this off, all the hours of watching porn would've paid off.

She gave his tip a tentative lick. Followed by a nibble, then a kiss, then a caress with her lips.

Behind her, two golden eyes flew open in surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had to hand it to her. Kagome was a girl with initiative.

Well, two could play the game. And her back was towards him...

The moisture of her folds glistened slightly before he covered it with his mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took awhile, but finally Kagome was rewarded with a shot of warm seed in her mouth. Almost immediately, she spat it out.

He sat her down, before sitting up himself.

"I was horrible," Kagome said automatically.

"On the contrary. Are you sure you haven't practised before?"

"Stop being nice."

"So how did you like your first time?"

"It was quite fun, except that, I have to tell you, you taste horrible."

For some reason this statement cause him an incredible urge to want to laugh. Her honesty amused him, compared to the hundreds of women who had always pretended he tasted like the best thing in the world.

This time, his self-control failed him, and he cracked. He bit his lips, drawing blood in an effort to stop smiling.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, Kagome caught his expression.

"You're... smiling," she said, awed. "And you aren't killing anything!"

That statement only made the situation worse. He nearly choked trying to suppress his laughter.

"You're laughing at me," Kagome said with a pout. "So I'll laugh at you too."

Maybe it was a good thing Jaken wasn't around to see his lord on the floor with a human girl, both laughing like they would never stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally," muttered Sesshoumaru, folding his finished letter up, slipping it into an envelope.

"I _told_ you I wasn't incapable of sitting still," Kagome said.

"Because I threatened you with another bath," he replied, softening a small stick of white wax over a candle flame.

"Well, that was cheating."

"Who says?" he asked, deftly moulding the wax into a raised disc.

"I say, and my word counts too," she said, watching him melt the bottom of the round wax shape.

He stuck the wax to the closed flap of the envelope, effectively sealing it. Choosing from one of the jewelled seals on his desk, he pressed it onto the wax's surface. Kagome took the envelope from him and studied the seal.

The seal was round, and in it showed a large dog playing with a crescent moon. There was a big character for 'Inu' on the top right hand side. At the bottom, there were smaller characters which Kagome squinted at.

"That says its for the addressee's eyes only," Sesshoumaru explained. He took the letter back from her and stacked it with two others at the side.

"So what are those letters for?"

He spread them out in front of her and picked one up. "They are all for the Eastern Lord. If Jaken comes back, and reports that the Eastern Lord has recalled his soldiers, I send this one, which says that no action will be taken, but he'd better watch his step around my borders."

"And this one?" Kagome picked up one with a red wax seal instead of the usual white.

"If he hasn't recalled his men, this one is a final warning. He will get three days to pull himself together before I declare war."

"And the one you just finished?"

"If he recalls his soldiers, sends an apology and punishes his men, this letter will be sent as a letter of peace."

"And if Jaken doesn't come back?"

He looked at her, cold and regal, unlike the laughing man just an hour ago.

"For the Eastern Lord's sake, I hope he does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still can't believe you forced me into cooking dinner for you," complained Kagome.

"Well, Jaken's not back yet."

"So? I'm not a serving wench."

He contemplated this. "You know, in Japan, the wife is used for getting heirs. The maid is for cooking and cleaning. The concubine is used for flaunting wealth. The courtesan is used for a nice time. The geisha is good for intelligent conversation. And you know who does all of these?"

"Uhhh... the mistress?"

His eyes twinkled at her.

"Ok," sighed Kagome. "But you owe me."

She poured two cups of sake and handed one to him, sipping her cup slowly.

"You know, there is a type of kiss people from my time do," Kagome said. "They call it a French kiss, though the French people didn't invent it."

"And how does that work?"

Kagome put down her cup. "Ok, I'll show you. But no matter how surprised you get, you're not allowed to bite my tongue."

She leaned forward, her lips touching his. Slowly, she parted his lips with her own. Feeling his teeth part as well, she darted her tongue in, finding his and touching it lightly.

Sesshoumaru would've clamped his jaw shut from shock, before realizing that was what she'd meant when she'd said he wasn't allowed to bite her tongue. With his fangs... well, he had bit a stone in half once; he didn't exactly want to think about what would happen with her mouth.

Kagome gave him a few minutes to explore before pulling back.

"That was a strange game," he told her.

"Really?" Kagome refilled his cup.

"Well, when done at the right moment, like now..." he pulled her closer for another kiss. "It can be completely erotic and stimulating in its own way. But what if you had just eaten pickled garlic or something?"

"That's the danger," agreed Kagome. "But in my time, we do have special mint-flavoured candies and something called toothpaste you brush your teeth with. And very few people eat pickled garlic; its not fashionable."

"I don't eat pickled garlic," he said like an admonished little boy.

"Neither do I," Kagome said, kissing him lightly on the nose.

He abandoned the sake cups and hugged her tight. "What else do you do?"

"Well, people hold make-out sessions. Just sensual bumps and grinds, cuddling, kisses..."

_A few minutes later..._

"Not _that_ sensuous," Kagome gasped, her face flushed in excitement.

"I know. I changed the rules a little. What you humans do to 'make-out' barely arouse youkai."

She pressed herself harder against him, feeling him stiffen against her crotch. "So what are you waiting for?"

"For your clothes to come off. I'll even help you." His claws roamed around her body, neatly slicing her clothes into strips.

"Hey! How am I supposed to eat dinner without my clothes?"

"Like normal. I didn't exactly seal your mouth or anything."

"Wait. So not only do I cook your food and pour your drink, I put on a strip show for you?"

He looked nonchalant. "Yeah, that's the idea."

"You are an arrogant son of a -"

"Bitch. Yes, she was inuyoukai."

"And am I supposed to do more 'duties' later on?"

"Maybe," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate you!" Kagome gasped, her back on the dinner table and her legs in the air.

"No you don't," he said, on top of her, thrusting hard into her.

_In another part of the palace..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Jaken, as he entered the main doors.

The place was silent.

Oh well. He would have to look room by room, then.


	22. Jaken and the 'Wench'

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry you all! Thank you for ALL those reviews, but I'm trying so hard to write and post, so review replies come next chapter, ok? I'm so,_ so_, sorry. And thanks for the reviews guys, you're all so nice!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 22: Jaken and the 'Wench'**

"It's cold, all because _you_ shredded my clothes. I blame you," Kagome said, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

He tossed her his haori top. "You started the seduction."

"Did not! I was only explaining the few rules of modern... ideas."

"I think you explained really well... but we should practice a bit more."

"No! I will purify your ass to hell and back if you come near me with that... thing."

"Thing?" he smirked. "I wasn't going to come near you with my 'thing'..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama...? Sesshoumaru-sama! Get off him, you nasty wench!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kagome said, rather untruthfully. "I was just... feeling upset. And Sesshoumaru here kindly gave me a hug."

Jaken snorted. "Yes. People hug on the floor. The last time I checked -"

"Well, I fell over," Kagome said crossly. Thank god they had finished their... act... awhile ago. A make-out session on the floor couldn't hurt anybody...

Except maybe Jaken. The toad was so angry he nearly bopped his own head with his staff.

"_Not what it looks like_!?" screeched Jaken. "Give Sesshoumaru-sama back his haori!"

"Ok, ok! Let me get something else to wear first..." Kagome snatched up her torn clothes and stalked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru looked up as the toad came into his study.

"What did you learn on your mission?"

"He's pulling out his troops, sir."

"That's all?"

"He also promises to pay a certain amount of money and resources each year."

"The men?"

"They will be punished, sir."

"Good." Sesshoumaru picked up one of the three letters on his desk. "Send this to the Eastern Lord."

Jaken took the letter carefully and slipped it in his sleeve.

He leaned closer, curious.

"Is there something else that requires my attention?"

"No, sir. I was only wondering... your relationship with the human girl."

"None of your concern," Sesshoumaru said after a lengthy pause.

"Of course," Jaken said quickly, beating a hasty retreat.

Outside, he fumed silently.

He would have to be blind to not see what was going on. Correction – he would have to be blind, deaf and disabled.

It was all that miko's fault.

Nobody, _nobody_, had the right to come to the great Western palace and seduce its lord.

Especially not some miko. Weren't they supposed to be pure, anyways?

Grumbling under his breath, he made his way to the main gates again. Maybe, after delivering the letter, he would sneak a visit to the wench's friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still can't believe you let her go with him, just like that!" Sango said, annoyed. "What if he'd just run off with her to Naraku, in return for a reward?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As much as I'm furious with Miroku about the matter, I'm not stupid enough to believe Sesshoumaru would stoop to that level."

"Calling _someone_ stupid, are you?" she asked dangerously.

"Calm down, everyone," Kaede said for the hundredth time. "It's _her_ life, you know. As long as she doesn't do anything... stupid..."

"It _was_ her life, until Miroku decided to give her away," shot Sango.

"I did not."

"So did. Kagome would never have gone with him on her own free will."

"Hello? She did sleep with him."

"Yeah, like, they wereunder _circumstances_. I can understand Kagome's reasoning each time, be it fulfilling prophecies or whatever. But for her to go away with him, just because she wanted to?"

"But -"

"Well, we'll talk about your wedding preparations now," interrupted Kaede, sensing an argument brewing.

"Kaede!" Everyone glared at her.

"Better than arguing," she shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just want Kagome-chan to be happy," declared Shippou.

"Me too," sighed Rin, carefully making a daisy chain.

"You think she will be happy? I mean, if she's with Sesshoumaru."

"Of course she'll be happy. I'm happy. Sesshoumaru-sama is _so_ nice."

"I suppose," Shippou said doubtfully. "When are they coming back?"

"I don't know. But they'll be back. And I miss them both; but I like staying with Miroku-sama too."

"You do?" Shippou was sure the average girl would say otherwise, especially concerning Miroku's hands...

"Why not? Miroku-sama is so much better than Jaken."

"True," Shippou had to agree.

"Oh, he is. Jaken doesn't like me; he only takes care of me because he has an obligation to Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, giving a half-smile, half-frown.

"So, is Sesshoumaru like your guardian or something?"

"Guardian?" asked Rin politely. She was sure Sesshoumaru had taught her that word somewhere...

"Or you dad, or something?"

"No, no, of course not! My daddy's dead. Sesshoumaru-sama can be my... number two daddy!"

"And if Kagome-chan marries him? Wouldn't she be your mommy?" asked Shippou, allowing a tinge of jealousy to overcome him.

Rin frowned. "Of course not. Kagome-chan's my sister; my favourite sister."

"I see..." Shippou said, relieved. Now that _that_ bit was cleared up... "But that doesn't make sense. If Sesshoumaru's your daddy, and his wife is Kagome, how come she's only your sister?"

"Don't know," shrugged Rin. "Why can't my sister be married to my daddy?"

Apparently, no one had explained to her the rules of family-planning. Then again, she was only a little girl.

"Never mind," Shippou said. "Can you read and write?"

"A little," Rin said. Well, she could write the character for flower.

"I can't," Shippou said sadly. "I did learn a hundred or so characters, but then my daddy died."

"Sesshoumaru-sama makes me copy these hundreds of squares I don't understand. Kagome-chan tried explaining a few, so I can write about ten. My daddy – my real daddy – didn't think girls should write. My real mommy agreed."

"So you can embroider and stuff?"

"No. But I can cook. And wash clothes. Oh, and arrange flowers," Rin said, recalling a day spent with Kagome in the flower fields awhile ago.

"Does Sesshoumaru treat you well?"

"He'll treat Kagome-chan well, if that's what you're asking," Rin said. She wasn't the world's most intellectual child, but living with Sesshoumaru and Jaken meant you had to learn to read in between the lines. "He's really nice to me, like I said, and he protects me. And he's so sweet and... and..." She fumbled for a word.

"You mean tender?"

"Yes! Tender."

"I see..."

He halted. Sesshoumaru? _Tender_?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tender?"

"Not a valid reason," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes; "Not fair!" she wailed. "You _have_ to help! You promised!"

"I recall making no such guarantee."

"Ok, you have to fund Sango's dowry because you're nice, caring, sweet, tender, and handsome, loving, hot, gorgeous, skilled, wonderful, and -"

"Rich?"

"Something like that," Kagome said.

"You still haven't given me a reason I why I have to foot all the bills for your friend's wedding," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Because! You just do!"

"Because?"

"I don't know... Ok. Fine. I'm poor, ok? I get, like, only five hundred yen a day. My entire life savings won't be enough for a good, grand wedding!"

"So they can marry with a small ceremony. What's wrong with that? From what you've been telling me for the last day or so, they have deep feelings for each other. Surely with all that closeness they don't need a fancy ceremony."

"Oh, add selfish to your list of character traits!"

"I never said I wasn't funding, I only asked for a reason."

Her face brightened. "So you'll fund it?"

"Why?"

"Because..." Kagome racked her brains. She then got an idea. "Because seeing as Rin's so attached to Miroku, you could practically consider him her godfather. Which sort of makes you related, because Rin's practically your daughter. And if Miroku is your relative, and he's getting married, you can't say you won't help at all, right?"

His tail tickled her.

"A terrible attempt... but... I'll take your reason," he said, as though announcing bad news. Probably, it was bad news, too. With women and their love of buying pretty things, he was sure Kagome would make the proceedings as lavish as possible...

"Oh my god, thank you _so_ much Fluffy-sama! I love you so, so much!"

"Kagome, get off me! And what the _hell_ did you call me?"

"Uhh... oops," she said, blushing. Fluffy? What possessed her to use the name... _Fluffy_?

"That," he said, "is something I will record down."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You see, there's no free gifts in the world. For everything you charge to my account for your friend's wedding, I expect to be paid... in full. And every time you call me Fluffy I will charge an extra two percent on the most expensive item you buy. Fair?"

"I'm supposed to pay you back?" Kagome gasped, dreams of solid gold sake cups dissipating.

"Well... in many ways other than gold..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? On the dining table?" Miroku asked, cracking up. "Did you see them?"

"Yes! Well, no. I came in, and they were on the floor all kissing and hugging with the girl in Sesshoumaru-sama's haori. But when I cleared the table they'd left evidence _all_ over the place," Jaken said hotly.

Kaede and Sango looked scandalized, while Miroku laughed even louder. "What sort of evidence?"

"You know! The... usual. Well, I was hoping you could talk to your human friend and get her away from Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Why? Oh, god. Kagome and Sesshoumaru... who would've thought..." muttered Miroku before bursting into laughter again.

"Miroku, this is _not_ funny," snapped Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"Sulking," Shippou reported, appearing inside with Rin.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin said, enthusiastically latching herself onto his arm.

"I don't believe this!" Sango said, shaking her head. "He's a – a _youkai_! Kagome-chan wouldn't... Not for _fun_..."

"Kagome-chan wouldn't _what_?" Shippou asked.

"Never you mind!" Kaede said.

Miroku seemed to be the only one genuinely pleased. "Are they getting married?"

"I don't know! I asked Sesshoumaru-sama, but he told me to mind my own business."

"I wonder why," snorted Shippou. "If he'd told you, you would've come reporting to us."

Apparently, Shippou didn't feel like it was the worst thing in the world, either.

"I'm joining Inuyasha outside!" Sango said, marching out.

Kaede looked indecisive.

"Kaede, you do know that Kagome isn't from this time. In her world, everyone has equal rights. She can make her own choices," Miroku said.

"But... a miko..."

"Kagome-chan isn't any ordinary miko!"

Kaede sighed. "You win. Kagome can keep her Sesshoumaru. But you'd better convince those two out there..."

"Wait," interrupted Jaken. "What do you mean; the wench can keep Sesshoumaru-sama?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We would've reached here sooner, if you hadn't dawdled along the way so much," grumbled Kagome.

"Who was dawdling? I told you to ride Ah Un. And who spent all that time in a village looking at the 'pretty wooden carvings'?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Excuse me? You kept demanding an early repayment of my 'debts'!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nobody has sex every two hours!"

"You mean, no humans. Youkai are a different story."

"Just shut up and fly us to Kaede's village, ok?"

"Manners, Kagome, manners," he scolded, lifting her onto the magic cloud that formed around his feet.

"This is going to be a long ride, isn't it?"

"Depends on the speed we fly at..."

"You know in my time, it's proven that women can do many things at the same time, while men can only concentrate on a single thing?"

"Nonsense. Men are superior in every way..." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and decided that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Look," she said impatiently, "I know you've been taught from birth that males, especially youkai, are better than women. But it's a fact that we can multi-task, and you can't."

"Of course we can," he said.

"Oh, I'll prove you wrong," Kagome muttered, glaring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're back!" cried Jaken, already running towards the two figures, still quite far away. The rest of the group followed quickly.

The last wisps of a magic flying cloud disappeared around their feet. Kagome shook herself off, trying to straighten her clothes and pick dried leaves out of her hair.

"I _told_ you men cannot do two things at a time," she said reproachfully.

"Not _that_ sort of thing; besides, flying requires attention," he answered. "And you cheated by constantly shifting around, throwing the cloud off balance. Not to mention, trying to do what you did was..." he broke off when he saw the rest coming towards them.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" asked Sango, taking in her friend's dishevelled appearance. "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" she added, casting a dirty glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, no," Kagome said, pulling a twig from her tangled mane. "He just almost crashed into a tree on his cloud."

"But pulled away in time," he was fast to add.

Miroku leaned lazily against a tree. "Kagome-sama, did you have fun?" he asked, his tone mocking her playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Kagome said.

"Hell yes," he said, grinning a lecherous grin.

"Ok, houshi. You and I are taking a walk. And after that, you'll never ask such questions again." Perfect to discuss wedding plans, Kagome thought silently. But Miroku, if he'd heard the threat, didn't seem to mind, and followed her off the scene eagerly.

Sango glared at her fiancé, but let it pass. After all, she had bigger things to do. Like things cornering Sesshoumaru.

Kaede, perhaps, sensed the hostility radiating from Sango. "Inuyasha, I believe there was another cup of ramen in the hut..." She steered Inuyasha away quickly. Inuyasha, she mused, was still in shock (which explained why he wasn't already killing Sesshoumaru).

"Jaken-sama, will you help me and Shippou made clay dolls? We need help getting the clay from the ground," Rin said.

Jaken rolled his eyes, about to say no, before Sesshoumaru's glare fell on him.

"Of... of course, Rin... Well... uh... lead the way..." Jaken said nervously.

Which left Sango and Sesshoumaru, alone, with Sango's boomerang quivering slightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, did you have fun?" asked Miroku when they were a suitable distance from the rest.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Do you have 'fun' with Sango?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, though," he added quickly. His experience with women was extensive, and he knew, from previous mistakes, never to black-mouth one lady to another. God knew how fast gossip travelled in their embroider circles, which would have been better-named as gossip factories.

"I've got the perfect wedding planned for you two," Kagome said, quickly changing the subject. "You fork out your side of the money, and I'll pay for the rest. Dowry included."

"And how do you come across this massive wealth?" he asked. Almost immediately, Miroku regretted asking; his overactive imagination had already given him an idea.

"I have a generous friend," Kagome said easily.

He looked at her warily. "That friend wouldn't happen to be a youkai we know, would it?"

"Actually, how coincidental! I _do_ believe -"

"Kagome, you're very practically prostituting yourself. I won't allow it."

"Nonsense. I'm like his mistress. He has the obligation to keep me in style and give me pocket money. And it's not his problem what I spend my pocket money on."

"So that was your original plan?"

"Actually, no; so don't feel so bad. I only got the idea _after_ we 'had fun'."

"Sango won't let you do this."

"Who said she had to know?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **XD I'll leave it to your imaginations what Kagome tried doing to Sesshoumaru while on his cloud.


	23. Seiji and the Inheritance

**Review Responses:**

Kagamoesiun: Lol, I'm updating! And thanks for reviewing.

spice of Inu-Yasha: Actually, I know for a fact now he isn't. Inutaisho is the name his retainers and friends use, but Rumiko Takahashi herself said that he doesn't have a true name. But I'm gonna screw all that crap and call him Inutaisho, 'cuz it sounds cool. Oh, and thanks for the review. :) P.S. You own season one? Cool! Me too! n.n I got them all up to episodes 154 and I'm downloading the rest to 167. And the movies. Yesh, I own the movies. Gotta love them! XD

A.K.A.YokoKurma: Thanks for the review! :D You're my lucky 600th reviewer!

Beachbunny229: Maybe she did. XD You never know...

AngelMiko69: Lol, agreed, one hundred percent.

Leena LeBeau: Hmm... just _where_ did your imagination wander? XD

inu.-sess.fan: Ah, well, I said, I'll leave _that_ up to your imagination.

xXMistrssNarakuXx: Tail scene? Hmm... maybe. Thanks for the review.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Sure, of course. n.n

lillie chan: I would not dare starve you of a chappie! ::trembles::

Animefreak242: Wow. Long review. I love long reviews XD. Ok, so. Why is Sango acting like this? Well, she's a youkai exterminator. She's supposed to rid the earth of the big bad youkai. It's hard for her to accept Kagome would _willingly_ mate with a youkai. (I elaborate more in this chapter, thanks for bringing it up!) But she'll get over it n.n. Sango's a nice girl. And are Sesshoumaru and Kagome going to have a baby? Hmm... don't know. Maybe. And no, I think the only time Naraku appeared in this story was in the first chapter, and even so, I barely mentioned him. So, no. And thanks for such a big review! :D

Mirokus-doll: Thanks! I appreciate the review.

Kitsu Maharu: Lol. Thank you for the review.

InuyashaMoonBaby: No, you don't sound like a harlot. XD I mean, I would PAY for a night with Sesshoumaru. So, to become his mistress? HELL YEAH. XD

Keiko89: Thanks! n.n

lyn: Thanks for the review.

Skitzoflame: Hmm... maybe. Maybe not. Maybe. Maybe not. XD

cool-chick-rae: Lol. Very XD.

Vengeance1980: Unedited version? No. But I might make a parallel story, where Kagome shows Sesshoumaru some 'modern conveniences' XD.

Mayukagurl: Lol. Longer? I'll try my best... sigh. Thanks for the review.

Sesshoumarugrl: Hmm... like... NOW? Lol XD.

tiggerlily1: Yes, I'm a bitch. I admit it. Happy? It ain't gonna get you faster updates! Just kidding... XD

hematite: No, he died fighting for Inuyasha's mom. But screw all that. He had a death bed!!! Yesh!!! (Sorry! n.n' I'm just hyped)

stoictimer: Thanks for the review!

bob: Tsk. You have a bad, bad imagination. Oh well... I put you up to it... XD

Tigeriskitty: XD I love how you quote your fave bits. Makes me laugh at stuff I'd forgotten I'd written...

Dragen Eyez: Lol. But he doesn't. If only you knew sneaky, sneaky Kagome... But oh well. I'd die to become Sesshoumaru's mistress XD.

LadyAkina: Thanks for the review :D.

Lady Light: XD

yuya2: Lol. It's YOUR imagination...

x Hybrid Angel x: (Sings) Oh, the places your imagination will go...

Dana Daidouji: Well, given that Sesshoumaru's a youkai and Kagome's like, just initiated into the rites of sex... YES, THEY'RE A HORNY COUPLE!!! XD

fluffychick15: Thanks for reviewing! n.n

MoonLightPrincess003: I really don't know. O.o

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Thank you all! I made it pass the 600-reviews mark! :D

Ok, I strongly recommend that you read the chapters before the little 'side trip'. But if you don't want to, here's a recap:

- God Tree guy showed up and ranted about some prophecy concerning a certain bond. He expected a jewel similar to the Shikon to appear, but a sword appeared instead. Reason being, the karmic part of the bond was never fulfilled.

- Now that they have 'fulfilled' it, no, the sword isn't turning into a jewel. It's staying a sword, because I say so, and that Goshinboku can go screw himself in the ass.

- Inuyasha lost the Tetsusaiga. Remember? No you don't. When the new sword was born Sesshoumaru gained possession of the Tetsusaiga.

Any other questions, feel free to ask.

I was wondering. If I made a parallel story, about Kagome showing Sesshoumaru all the modern sexual material of today... I don't know.

And sorry about the delay. It was a combination of Halloween, homework, a crappy life, writer's block and period cramps.

Oh, and Happy Halloween!

P.S. My stupid camping trip that lasts two months? They changed it from April to July. Screw them. But it means I've got longer to post n.n.

And sorry about being a bitch. -.-o Warning: Because of my bad mood, the language of the characters will get pretty foul.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 23: Seiji and the Inheritance**

"I would've thought you would be happy for you friend," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes! But I don't see why _I_ should accept _you_. I was born to kill your kind," Sango said, gripping her boomerang tighter.

"If you're asking for an explanation, you're not getting one."

"Oh, but I am. Before, I could understand Kagome's reasoning for even coming close to you. But now? She's made it clear she's in love with you! And that's just... not possible."

"She fell in love with a hanyou, who are hated by both youkai and human."

"Inuyasha has a heart!"

"After sneaking off so many times to visit a dead priestess? Even if the stench didn't kill him first, she would've dragged him to hell. And, contrary to your point, all living creatures have hearts; there is no possible way for us to survive without them."

She glared at him, her mistrust evident. "I don't want to see Kagome hurt."

"Do I give you reason to believe she will be?"

"Not yet. But if I ever, _ever_ hear of you mistreating her..." Sango's hiraikotsu quivered menacingly...

Stupid wench. Like he could even mistreat Kagome if he'd wanted to. She'd only make sure he went to hell with missing balls and a purified ass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This plan is terrible, and it will never work," Miroku said.

"Of course it will," Kagome shrugged. "You just play your part."

"Innocent, dumb, unsuspecting houshi."

"Actually, it might be a bit far-fetched, now that you mention it. I mean, you? _Innocent_?"

"That hurt my feelings," Miroku sulked.

"Ok, sorry. Here, test me again."

He sighed; "Alright. Try again." Sitting on a patch of grass, he watched Kagome conjure a small man up.

"Seiji?" Miroku asked in a Sango-like voice. Seiji was a man from her village.

Kagome waved her right hand, and 'Seiji' sank to the ground, sitting nicely. "Sango! After all these years!"

"I thought you were killed with the entire village!" exclaimed Miroku in his falsetto.

"No. And now I hear you're getting married!"

"To that completely handsome and charming priest on your right. Yes, the clever-looking one, the one with -"

"Ahem!" hissed Kagome.

"Right, sorry," apologized Miroku. He regained his Sango air. "What brings you here, Seiji?"

"Apparently, your father left you quite a large amount of wealth," Seiji said. "He had sold, over the years, many youkai bones and things for lots of money. No one knew, except for me; now, I think its time to -"

"Kagome?" called Sango from a distance. "Miroku?"

"Shit, shit," Kagome cursed, trying to make Seiji disappear.

"No time!" muttered Miroku, and he pushed her into a large bush, rolling in after her. Seiji stood there, motionless.

Branches rustled as footsteps approached; the light steps of two experienced fighters. "Seiji?" they could hear Sango ask.

Kagome moved her lips soundlessly; instead, the words came from Seiji. "Sango! I didn't know you were around this area! I was looking for you."

"I thought you died with the rest of the village!"

"I thought you did, too!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, to give you your father's will."

Miroku would've slapped his forehead, except he was wary of crackling the bush they were hiding in. Stupid move. They hadn't prepared a will.

"Hey, Sango! Where's Kag – Who's this?"

Kagome groaned silently. Inuyasha. Of all the people...

Sesshoumaru tried not to look amused. He could, as he hoped Inuyasha could, smell the miko and the houshi in the bush. They weren't _doing_ anything, but with the added appearance of Seiji (who, by the way, smelled exactly like Kagome)...

It wouldn't take a fool to guess what was going on. Except, of course; Inuyasha _was _a fool. Inuyasha didn't think Seiji smelling like Kagome was out of the ordinary. Which was why he proceeded towards the bush immediately.

Kagome heard the hanyou's approach, and quickly, had Seiji thrust Sango a piece of paper. She barely had time to make Seiji mutter a hurried excuse before running away when –

"You damned houshi! What the _hell_ are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Uhh... nothing..." Miroku said, sweat-dropping. He could feel the heat coming from the hanyou _and_ the exterminator...

"Get off Kagome!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kagome said, crawling out of the bush. "He's helping me with my powers."

"In a bush," snorted Inuyasha. "I'd say he was trying to take advantage!"

"If," Sesshoumaru began, pausing. "If he was any real threat, I wouldn't have allowed him to wander off with Kagome in the first place."

"Bah! You don't know the monk! He's a travelling monk, and he's the most well-travelled monk in the bedroom too!"

"Bah?" asked Kagome in surprise. "I thought it was 'Feh'!"

"Keh!" scoffed Inuyasha.

"Houshi, you have thirty seconds to explain yourself," Sango said.

"I'm innocent!" wailed Miroku.

"You know, given the perverted nature of monk, if they'd been doing anything, we would probably have caught them actually in the act," Sesshoumaru said.

"What? You sick, perverted... pedophile!" Kagome yelled.

"Pedophile?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"Of all the nerve! You are an old, thousand-year-old man, who sleeps with innocent sixteen-year-olds, then you have the nerve to call _Miroku_ a pervert?" Kagome got to her feet, dusted herself off, and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"This is where I make my exit," Sesshoumaru said, before speeding off gracefully.

"Oh, no you don't," Kagome said, dashing after him.

He smirked and went slower, though not slow enough so she could catch up to him. There was a steaming hot spring not too far, and if he could lead Kagome to it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm... Sango... Kohaku..." began Sango, trying to read her father's will.

"Let me," Miroku said, and with a flourish, took the paper from her. "Sango, Kohaku." He read the rest silently, and quickly. "Ok, you're rich," he said at the end.

"I'm rich?" Sango asked, grabbing the paper from him. She stared at the characters. Ok, so what if she hadn't always paid attention when her father tried teaching her to read and write...

"The money is in..." Miroku paused. The rest of the characters cut off from there – apparently, Kagome had only made characters go so far.

No. In fact, they were one by one, slowly, disappearing.

"It's in a protected area. We'll need a miko's help to get there. And, also, this paper is, by your father's instruction, to be burned." Miroku dropped it into the fire, where no one noticed that it disintegrated instead of turning to ash.

"Money?" asked Shippou innocently. "Sango, can't you get Kaede to do it?"

Rin conked his head. "Money isn't everything, you know."

"Why not, actually?" asked Inuyasha. "Maybe there'll be monsters trying to get the treasure I can promptly slay. That'll show that egotistical son of a bitch who's better."

"Who, me?" Sesshoumaru said casually. Rin squealed and ran up to him, hugging onto his pant leg.

"Yes, you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Uncle Inuyasha's in a bad, bad mood," Rin said, eyes wide.

"Uncle Inuyasha needs a hug," Kagome said, grinned wickedly.

"Of course! I'm so forgetful!" Rin said, rushing up to Inuyasha, knocking the wind out of the hanyou.

"Kagome, we were just talking about Sango's inheritance," Miroku said. Hint hint, nudge nudge.

"Is it guarded by a barrier of sorts?"

"Yes. We need a miko to break it."

"Right. Where is the place?" Kagome realized her mistake. "I mean, I'll just sense for any barriers or things," she rectified.

"Need company?" asked Inuyasha.

"And me!" Shippou said.

"Kagome-chan..." Rin began.

Kaede shook her head slightly at Kagome and Miroku, guessing what they were up to. "You'll _all_ go," she said, "except for Sango and I. Sango, we have to do a few last-minute fittings."

The girl could've wept with annoyance. Her father's testament had been found, and _no_, she had to try on stupid dresses instead of looking for her inheritance.

"Life is unfair," mused Kagome.

Sango swore under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" demanded Shippou.

"Shippou! Hell is _such_ a bad word," Rin said.

"Kagome's _always_ travelled on _my_ back! Why change anything?" growled Inuyasha.

"Because I don't trust you are able to run properly," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"What, I get no say in the matter?" yelled Kagome, trying to make herself heard over the two loud brothers.

"Can we be going?" Miroku asked impatiently.

They didn't seem to have heard him. "Kagome travels with me, and that's final," spat Inuyasha.

"Final? You don't _get_ the final say. I do, and I say you're not touching her."

"Just because you're the almighty Lord of the Western Lands doesn't mean you can boss _me_ around!"

"Well, I am your older brother; and even if you have no respect for my title you'd better respect my seniority!"

"YOU TWO!" shouted Kagome. "You two are worse than little children fighting over snacks! And you're _not_ little children, and I'm _NOT_ a snack, so stop arguing _this instant_!"

No one listened. "You never acted like the older brother! Why now descend upon me just to use your place in the family to make me do what you want?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because before this, I couldn't be bothered," Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine! I'll walk! Happy?" Kagome said, striding off, followed closely by Miroku, Shippou and Rin.

"Look what you did," growled Sesshoumaru, rushing off after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your turn's up, smartass, it's mine," Inuyasha said rudely.

"You two really _are_ idiots. It must run in the family," sighed Kagome, as Sesshoumaru grudgingly flew lower. She climbed off Sesshoumaru's cloud onto Inuyasha's back.

"The way you all keep changing positions, we'll never get there," Miroku called from below.

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha, running even faster. He could damned well keep up with Sesshoumaru, magic cloud be damned.

_A couple minutes later..._

"Honestly, aren't you all sick of this already?" Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha dropped her onto said magic cloud.

"YES!" yelled Shippou, Miroku and Rin.

"We're nearly there," Sesshoumaru said.

"Where? Since when do you have the powers to sense barriers?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Ever since I gained the Tetsusaiga because of that idiotic God Tree's bonding exercise."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, there _is_ no barrier."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Miroku, you explain," Kagome said.

"Ok. You see..." Quickly, Miroku explained the entire plan.

Inuyasha's reply could be heard echoing off the treetops and valleys.

"Shhhh!!!" shouted Shippou, covering his ears.

"SHE SLEPT WITH _HIM _FOR A FUCKING DOWRY???"

"It's not like that!" Kagome yelled.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU GODDAMNED MOTHER-FU-"

"Sit!" Kagome hopped off next to Inuyasha. "Calm down!"

Muffled shouting could be heard from Inuyasha.

"Never overestimate the amount of Inuyasha's self-control, and never, ever, underestimate the power of the almighty 'Sit'," Miroku said philosophically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We secured the money in a shrine at a town," Miroku said. "You just charge whatever you need to buy from now on to that shrine."

"So how much was there?" Kaede asked.

"Lots," Shippou said very convincingly.

Kaede nodded. "Well then, a proper wedding is in order, don't you think? For one thing," she began pushing Miroku out the door, "etiquette doesn't allow you to glimpse the bride yet. Go stay with one of the villagers."

"No problem," called Miroku as the door slammed shut behind him. "Now, which house should I pay a visit to? The Asano family... Well, that one has three beautiful daughters but that jealous father. No, too dangerous. The Sato family? No, she's pretty, but too clingy. No, definitely not Sakura."

"Houshi..." Sango yelled from inside the house. "I give you three seconds to get your ass back inside!"

"... But Makoto! Makoto, that old chum. He had the most exquisite sister! Oh, you could say her body -"

"MIROKU! You -"

"- almost rivals that of the great and beautiful Kagome -"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked dangerously, appearing besides him.

"- or that of the fiery and strong youkai exterminator Sango. You guys never let me finish!" complained Miroku.

"Next time, we won't," Kagome said, her knee finding a convenient spot to dig into – right between his legs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bored, are you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru lied calmly.

"Of course you're bored. Here, read this." Kagome thrust a book into his arms.

"What is this about?"

"My time. Festivals, transportation, and food, stuff like that. And you never know – you may pick up some English too."

"English?" repeated Sesshoumaru.

"It's my English book, and there's English and Japanese both in it. English is a language spoken by other countries."

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Fine, do what you will," Kagome said, walking away.

She smiled as she heard the rustle of leaves in the trees, and the brushing noise of a page being opened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shippou and Rin strained to read a long list. "Imported Chinese tea?"

Kaede went over the items. "Check."

"Silk and satin brocade?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Red knot of love and long life?"

"Yes."

"Tapestry of a thousand children to encourage many sons?"

"Definitely."

"Dinner's up," Kagome said.

"Keh! Damned things," Inuyasha said, kicking a red and gold satin ball. "All have their ridiculous, useless meaning."

"Aww, don't be so pessimistic. Here, try this." Kagome passed him a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Not bad," he said reluctantly after a bite. Considering that he thought Kagome's most carefully prepared sushi were crap, a 'not bad' was a 'very good' coming from him. "What flavour?"

"Still beef. I just added stuff."

"Like?"

"Umm..." Inuyasha spotted an open packet on the ground and picked it up.

He blinked.

"Ok, it was a bad idea," Kagome said, starting to sweat.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted after a long bout of breath-holding for Kagome. "Feed them to my brother. _He'll _take the joke nicely."

He threw the packet back to her; well, not until he'd dumped the rest of the dog biscuits into his noodles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You'll strain your eyesight reading in the dark," Kagome said. "Come down and eat."

"I require no food. And surely you know I can see in the dark?"

"Of course. But eat something."

Kagome's English book fell open onto the ground from the tree. She felt someone leap down behind her.

Hot lips caressed her collarbone, with the occasionally pointed fang brushing against her skin.

The bowl of noodles fell uneaten to the ground.


	24. Wedding

**A/N: **:Ducks angry readers: Ok, I'm SORRY! I'll never pull off such a stunt again! I solemnly swear to update soon! Well, this is kinda my last chapter...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 24: Wedding**

"Where's Kagome?" asked Kaede, running a comb through Sango's hair. "The ceremony starts in a few hours!"

"It's ok," Sango said, looking unconcerned. "I can get dressed myself. She needs breaks, too."

"But it's so unlike Kagome to be late."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Seeing as she disappeared after 'bringing Sesshoumaru dinner' last night, it is doubtful she'll be back, especially so early, when it's only sunrise."

"Tradition says you should've been up before dawn. I was nice, and let you sleep late," Kaede snorted.

"And I bet Miroku isn't even up yet," grumbled Sango. "Can you imagine? He's not even concerned.

"Of course he is. But he's not required to wake up early."

"That's so unfair – Oww… can you go easy on my hair? It's my wedding day, not the day I shave my head and become a nun."

"Sorry," Kaede said somewhat sheepishly, working her way through a knot.

A silence fell on them. Sango broke it.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

The older woman smiled knowingly. "Who wouldn't be?"

_**

* * *

**_

Nothing felt better than waking up in the arms of someone who loved you. Except maybe, waking up in the arms of that someone while the sun bathed your skin in a warm light and the birds sang wake-up calls to you.

And thank god for those arms. Kagome, as she did always, rolled to her side, be it rolling off her bed onto the floor at home, or off a futon onto sweet-smelling tatami mats. If she'd rolled off today, she would've fallen off the top of a very, very high tree.

But instead, those arms pulled her closer.

"Remind me how we got up here," Kagome said.

"There's dew in the mornings – I hate getting soaked."

"I always wanted to sleep in a tree," grinned Kagome. She reached out for a leafy branch above her head, and noticed her silk-covered arms.

"It gets cold," Sesshoumaru explained. "I couldn't put your clothes on you."

She let out a giggle, tugging his outer kimono top tighter around herself.

"You can't do zippers?"

"Zip… pers?"

"Didn't you read the book I asked you to last night?"

"Oh." The foreign clothing sections had been too childish for him to read, in his opinion. He'd skipped the parts…

"Oh my god," Kagome said, remembering.

"What?"

"Sango's getting married today! What time is it?"

"Mid morning."

"Oh, shit…"

_**

* * *

"If we don't have it now, the lucky hour will pass," declared Kaede.**_

"We'll _wait_ for Kagome," Sango said.

The door flew open. "Sorry I'm late," Kagome said, flying in.

"The miko isn't supposed to be late," Kaede said reproachfully, handing her a folded miko's garb. "And what are you doing in Sesshoumaru's haori?"

"We couldn't find my clothes," Kagome explained, taking the clothes from Kaede.

"Your skirt is on the wrong way," Kaede said.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, technically, you have to perform a series of ceremonies, but I'll do that. You just be there and bring good luck."

"Damned hakama…" Kagome cursed, fighting with the red ties. She finally got the bow in place, after nearly tearing the material.

"Special occasions require special clothing," Kaede said, handing her a heavy silk translucent haori. "That goes over your kimono."

"I swear, I never want to look at silk again," Sango panted, starting to sweat under the layers of red and white silk she wore.

"She refused to put makeup on," Kaede said, casting Sango a dirty look.

"I'd scare the groom off," snorted Sango. "What, paint my face white and make my lips all bloody?"

"Red is the color of new beginnings and fertility," Kaede said. "White symbolizes purity."

"I hate to break it to you, Kaede, but brides aren't always pure," grinned Kagome.

"Look who's talking," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Scandalous…" Kaede shook her head.

"Ok, I think we have to start now," Kagome said. "Good luck, Sango."

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango looked helplessly as her kimono. "It's impossible to hug in these things…"

"Sango…" To Kaede's horror, the two moved in together for a hug.

"That's very bad luck to touch the bride before the ceremony," Kaede said, wringing her hands at these young people who knew nothing of tradition or culture.

"This isn't the last time we're seeing each other, you know," Sango said, her voice unnaturally tight.

"I know… Good luck, Sango…"

"I wish you the same…"

"We're late," Kaede said kindly, breaking the silence.

"Of course," whispered Kagome smilingly, turning slightly to hide her tears.

_**

* * *

**_

"Finally," snorted Inuyasha.

"What would _you_ know of ceremony and getting ready?" argued Kaede.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Shippou said, eyes wide.

"Of course we were coming," Kagome said.

"Can we just start?" asked Miroku impatiently.

"Why the impatience? You have a lifetime to be impatient," countered Kaede. "Just wait a bit, can't you?"

"Umm… give us two seconds," Miroku said, grabbing Kagome and steering her off, away from the group.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, glancing over her shoulder at their bewildered-looking friends.

"You have to swear you can't tell anyone…" began Miroku. "Well, you see… Inuyasha and I decided last night to have a last free night alone to ourselves to drink…"

"Like a bachelor's party," nodded Kagome.

"Right. Well, the problem is," Miroku eyed Inuyasha, making sure the hanyou wasn't picking up on the conversation. "Well, this morning, I woke up with a headache."

"Hangover," Kagome said sympathetically.

"I knew you'd understand. Anyways, it wouldn't look good to come all drunk and red, would it? So I took some green tea specially meant for clearing dizzy heads."

"And the problem is…"

"Umm.. the problem is, I took a little _too_ much tea," Miroku said. "And I absolutely couldn't tell Inuyasha; he'd laugh his head off."

"I see…" Kagome said, understanding. "You want me to speed the ceremony up so you can disappear for a few minutes.

"Well… kind of," Miroku said. "I'm a priest – I know how long these weddings can take."

"Fine," sighed Kagome. "I'll help you this once, but you owe me."

"Thank you _so_ much," he said in relief, reaching out to hug her.

"Thank me later, Kaede looks ready to burst from being kept waiting," Kagome said, returning towards the rest.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

"Can we just talk later and _start_?" Kaede said. "God knows, the lucky hour has passed three hours ago!"

"Well, Sango," Kagome said, "Miroku was wondering… Would it be alright if we conducted the ceremony in a style similar to one of my time?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused, and glared suspiciously at the priest.

"Umm… I guess…" Sango said. "What do we do?"

"Ok, it's fine then," smiled Kagome. "I'll say a standard speech, _short_," she added for Miroku's benefit, "and you just say 'I do'. Alright?"

"Ok…" sighed Sango. She could grill Miroku later.

"Great. Now, let's go in," Kagome said, sliding open the doors to the village headman's main reception room.

_**

* * *

**_

"Do you, Miroku, take Sango to be your lawful wedded wife; to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, and wealth and poverty, and to not grope other women, nor be a pervert?"

He looked puzzled. "I do…"

"Ok… Do you, Sango, take Miroku to be your lawful wedded husband; to love and cherish him, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, and wealth and poverty, even though he's a pervert, and promise not to hit him with your boomerang too often?"

She looked equally confused. "I do."

"Well, excellent. Miroku, you may kiss the bride."

"What!" exclaimed the couple, flaming red.

"Umm… I guess not," Kagome said nervously. "Well, you may be excused to mingle among the guests, then."

"Thank you _very_ much, Kagome," Miroku said, grabbing Sango and pushing her towards a group of villagers full of congratulations. Soon, Kagome lost sight of him in the crowd.

Kaede was busy holding court with several other elderly villagers, who looked completely scandalized at the lack of tradition. Their tongues flew faster and faster as another corner of the room grew rowdier and rowdier.

Pushing her way through the sea of loud young men, Kagome poked her head through two men to see what the ruckus was about.

"Oi, Inuyasha!" Kagome said in irritation.

"That's the third jar already," one of the men told her admiringly.

"Ha! I bet you can't beat _me_!" scoffed Inuyasha, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ka… go… me…" groaned Shippou, his eyes all dazed.

"Hey, little guy," Kagome said, scooping him up affectionately.

"Ka… go… me…"

Kagome held him closer, her eyes narrowing. "Inuyasha, what did you give Shippou?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said dismissively.

"Well, how come he's so _drunk_?" asked Kagome sharply.

"He fell in a sake jar," someone said, guffawing.

"I didn't put him there," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Oh, for god's sakes," Kagome sighed. She gave Shippou to one of the younger guys. "Dunk him in cold water, will you? Inuyasha, that's enough drink you've had."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, allowing Kagome to lead him outside. "Those idiots. I could drink _way_ more than just three jars. But what do you expect from weak little human bast-"

"Just breathe," Kagome said, cutting him off, inhaling deeply. "Can't you feel the breeze, washing up on your skin? Isn't it way better than getting stoned in the middle of a crowd of loud peasant boys?"

He stared at her. "Don't be stupid, you'll catch your death of cold. Come inside before you start sneezing."

_**

* * *

"I said ten minutes ago to go inside," Inuyasha complained.**_

"Feel free," snorted Kagome. "_I'll_ enjoy the fresh air, thank you."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha, making no move to go inside.

"Where did Rin go?" wondered Kagome.

"Staying with some of the village children. They're probably busy stuffing themselves on food."

"Like you never did when you were small," Kagome huffed.

"I was _never_ small," Inuyasha said.

"Liar," said Kagome.

"Well, I certainly wasn't _weak_ or anything," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, of course you weren't," Kagome said, her voice laced with amusement.

"Obviously! Do I look like I was ever a weak human baby?"

"I saw for myself," Sesshoumaru said dismissively. "You were two hours old and damned annoying too."

"Where did _you_ come from?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"I thought the villagers wouldn't take too kindly to a youkai in their midst. Anyways, where were we… You were saying how you were never an annoying human brat?"

"Damned right!" shot Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked bored. "Ok, I'm busy minding my own business, studying like the perfect boy. Then dad says to come. So I come. And there's this silver-haired creation on a futon, deafening me with his shrieks. That creation, by the way, dad decided to call Inuyasha."

"Oh, so I supposed _you_ were never weak!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Certainly stronger that you."

"Whatever! Just shut up, already, can you?"

"This is entertainment," Kagome said, wide-eyed.

"Verbal sparring? I merely deign to correct Inuyasha."

"You damned idiot…" Inuyasha said, as it dawned on him. "You have _fun_ arguing!"

"You have my assurance I do not."

"Do too. You love winning the argument."

"On the contrary. I only state the truth, and because it _is_ the truth, I always make my point."

"Score one for Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, refereeing.

"So what about just arguing your opinion? Not the truth? Can you do it, then?" challenged Inuyasha.

"But that would be a fruitless waste of time. No matter how long you argue the sky is red, no matter how long I say the sky is purple, it will always be blue. No matter how much you like apple, no matter how much I like pear, Kagome might like peach and we'd all get nowhere."

"Score two," Kagome said.

"So what if I like apple and you like pear and Kagome likes peach? The fact of the matter is, I like apple, and I'm trying to convince you that it's better than pear."

"That's one for Inuyasha," counted Kagome.

"But in the end, I might still end up liking pear. All that arguing, and I still don't agree with you."

"Score," sighed Kagome.

"But what if I do succeed? And you get swayed to liking apple?"

"Score for Inu," said Kagome, yawning.

"And what if we reach upon an agreement in the course of arguing? Like, _both_ apple and pear are good."

"Inu scores again!"

"Well, that would be called a successful negotiation. With a little diplomacy and tact, both sides will think they are coming off as winners when in reality both have compromised a little of their ideas. For example, I could think I was clever to trick you into accepting pear. But the fact is, you've conned me into accepting apple as well."

"Ok, score again," Kagome said. "Can you both stop now? Honestly, I haven't a clue what you're talking about with apples and pears."

"Oh, nothing special," Inuyasha said quickly.

"I will go find Jaken," announced Sesshoumaru, disappearing quickly.

"I don't think I can survive with both of you acting completely immature around each other," stated Kagome.

"Well, it's fun to argue."

"Right… I wonder what you classify as 'super-fun'."

"That's when we whip our swords out and I blast him far, far away."

Kagome remembered something; "So what are you going to do without Tetsusaiga?"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "I could use my claws, always. Maybe I'll get a new blade made sometime."

"That's an idea," smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha paused for awhile. "Kagome… can I hold you one last time?"

_**

* * *

**_

"It would've worked between us, it really would've," Kagome said, feeling Inuyasha's arms around her and reliving the familiar touch.

"I guess…" Inuyasha pulled her tighter.

"Listen… you can always hug me, alright? I'm serious, I don't mind. I only wouldn't recommend you try it around Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Aren't you both mates? Wouldn't he go ballistic?"

"Well… we're not exactly mates…"

"Excuse me?" demanded Inuyasha releasing her for a second to look her in the eye. "You slept with him, and he won't take responsibility? I knew he was a useless goddamned mother-"

"It's not like that… I just don't think I'm old enough yet. But maybe sometime we will."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, I guess I'm free for hugging if I'm not actually his mate," Kagome said. "But you do know -"

"Yeah. You'll still love him unconditionally."

"Well, that. But also… Inuyasha, you're like my best guy friend. Think about it. I'll admit, it's a weird situation to be in, being Sesshoumaru's brother and all… The thing is, best friends are always there for each other."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards slowly. With a start, Kagome realized it was the first time she'd seen him smile. Sure, Inuyasha laughed before chopping up various demons, and his eyes would soften… But in every aspect he was more alike to Sesshoumaru than she'd realize.

"You promise?"

"Of course. And we'll find Shikon shards, and then Sango and Miroku will get little children we can spoil, then we'll kill Naraku, settle down…"

"I've got nowhere to go," Inuyasha said quietly. "After my mother's death I wandered around with little purpose, until I heard about the Shikon no Tama. And then you know the rest of the story."

"You can stay with Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "You _are_ brothers, you know."

"No way!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"It's not like I was going to invite you, anyways," Sesshoumaru said mildly.

"_Must_ you keep appearing without telling us?" Kagome asked.

"Keh! I wasn't going to stay!"

"Pity… Kagome seems to have invited you…"

And then Kagome looked at them both, one her past crush, another her lover, and started to smile. There was hope for both brothers to reunite. There was hope for new beginnings with Sango and Miroku, so oddly paired yet so perfect together. There was hope that with everyone's strengthening friendships, Naraku could be defeated…

And there was hope in every smile they shared. Hope that no matter what, they could relive the good old times, cherish the present and, together, carry on discovering the unknown.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Well, a note about why kissing was not openly done by any of the Inuyasha cast…

In feudal Japan, and probably sometimes now too, kissing was considered an extremely erotic and private bedroom act, certainly not one to be publicly displayed. Even behind the privacy of closed doors, couples rarely did more than brush lips together.

I made an exception for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. After all, he _is_ a youkai, and she _is_ from the modern era. ;)

Well, that's that. The last chapter. Maybe I'll do an epilogue…


	25. Epilogue Part I

**A/N: **Mild sexual themes discussed in the following chapter.

I have decided to make a two-part epilogue. I got too carried away… so you get more chapters. (Is that good or bad? n.n;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 25: Epilogue Part I**

_With a little bit of ingenious planning and strategy, Inuyasha, the group, along with Sesshoumaru, managed to defeat Naraku. After all, Naraku was practically defenseless. The only thing that protected him was his scheming ability and his minions._

_The planning that went into the final fight took weeks… but the battle itself was short. Naraku's heart was destroyed, along with Hakudoushi. By then, even a simple 'Sankon Tetsusou' was enough to destroy Naraku's body, though the Inu brothers did enjoy dicing him up. _

_And what of the Shikon no Tama? However mystical its powers were, all the attacks raging around it where too strong for it. The almost-whole piece Naraku had shattered, scattering itself around the entire country... _

_Leaving the group with the task of collecting the shards, once again. However, you could say, there was a twist._

_For in their travels Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara had become quite famous. Few bandits or greedy humans dared to steal the Shikon shards, especially when the tale of a wind void in the monk's hand that was used to suck people up circulated the brothels and gambling houses. No one doubted that the taijiya's boomerang could kill youkai and human alike. Everyone feared the headstrong hanyou known as Inuyasha. And for Kagome… well, you would be a fool, and a damned big fool too, to try and fool around with her. If you didn't find yourself purified to silver dust, you could count on being killed on a certain taiyoukai's sword._

_So seeing as so few people wanted to contend for the Shikon shards, the job was proving to be relatively easy. Of course, the occasional monster came – the type Shippou minced easily. _

_Kanna disappeared after the death of Naraku; Kagura flitted about, occasionally shard-hunting with them. Kouga had tried to claim his 'woman', but found himself face-to-face with a seething Sesshoumaru, and soon backed down quietly. _

_Sango and Miroku finally settled down… well, if you could call their fights 'settled down'. First they had a boy, then a girl, which Miroku named Inuyasha and Kagome respectively. Kohaku, Shikon shard still in his back, lived with them._

_Shippou lived with Kaede in the village. _

_But that battle with Naraku, and the shard hunt afterward, is another story. How they killed Naraku, and what adventures they had after… Yet this tale is based on the personal lives of Inuyasha and friends. This is why we bring you here, three years later, for a glimpse of their everyday lives…_

Kagome looked up as someone slid softly into the room. A loud crash of armor falling onto the ground confirmed who it was.

"How was the conference?"

"Boring," Sesshoumaru said.

"Poor thing," sighed Kagome theatrically.

"Inuyasha was misbehaving. He told off one of the lords."

"Well, forgive your brother. After all, he helped defeat Naraku."

"Actually, it was entertaining. Not to mention, I probably would've started yelling if Inuyasha hadn't gotten ahead of me and started."

She snorted. She'd known Sesshoumaru for more than three years, and he was unpredictable at times, but _yelling_? It would take Inuyasha, a miracle and intervention on the gods' parts for him to even raise his voice.

"How was your trip back to your time?"

"Uneventful," Kagome said, casually flicking her hair back and conveniently revealing a touch of collarbone from under her kimono. "Jaken was there to pick me up when I came back."

Sesshoumaru eyed her. Did she know he was already going crazy with frustration from her being away for a week, or was she honestly innocent?

Her next statement gave the answer. "I went shopping and got the next DVD, and new batteries for the player," Kagome said with a grin.

"Bitch," he said, glaring, and launching himself at her.

"Oh, am I?" asked Kagome as she heard the familiar ripping sound of silk being torn off her. "Fine. Don't find out what Akane does when she catches her sister screwing her boyfriend. I heard they end up in a threesome…"

He bit back a growl, halted his claws in their tracks, and settled for a hard, long kiss instead. Kagome seemed to come up with endless blackmailing lists, with the help of her portable DVD player and her collection of adult shows.

"Kagome-sama?" called Jaken from outside. A few discussions with Sesshoumaru and he'd learned not to use 'wench' to address Kagome. "Kagome-sama, you have a visitor…"

"There, there, you can wait a bit, can't you?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, pulling away with a sweet smile, patting his tail. "Just wait here." Clutching her torn kimono together, she proceeded towards the door.

"Oh, and that's the fifteenth robe you've ripped this month," she reminded him as she left. "Keep this up and you'll be finding yourself bankrupt soon with all the expense."

"He's in the reception room," Jaken said, either not seeing or ignoring the state of her clothes.

Miroku, however, wasn't as tactful.

"I see you're busy; I'm sorry to interrupt," he said with his usual charming smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Kagome said, leaning in for a hug. "How's Sango?"

He smiled even brighter. "Well, there's your problem…"

"Is she alright?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Yes, she couldn't be better."

"You're not one to beat around the bush," Kagome said, arranging herself on the floor.

"Ok, fine," he said. "Well… she kicked me out for the week."

"Oh, which village girl was it this time?" asked Kagome mildly.

"I'm hurt," Miroku said, looking wounded. "There was no woman. She said I was teaching Inuyasha to womanize already."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please; no _wonder_ she kicked you out. How old is your son? Two years old? And you're telling him to get women?"

"I never did! I only said to not learn from my mistakes, and to get a woman when you can; if you wait too long, you'll get stuck with ugly shrews."

It was hard to tell whether to roll her eyes or laugh. "No _wonder_ she threw you out. You called her an ugly shrew!"

"I did?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, for the love of god… and how's my precious Kagome?"

"Your goddaughter? Spoilt as ever. I say she looks like you."

"I still haven't figured out what possessed you to name your children Inuyasha and Kagome," sighed Kagome.

"Me neither," shrugged Miroku.

"Yeah… well, I suppose you want to hang around until the week's over?"

"If it's not an inconvenience…"

"Uh huh. Jaken!"

The toad appeared so quickly Kagome was positive he had been listening behind the door. "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"Show Miroku a guest room and give him dinner. I swear, Miroku," she said, turning to him, "you grow thinner every time I see you."

"My wife starves me and then beats me," complained Miroku.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Kagome said. It was only the hundredth time he'd come seeking shelter from Sango's wrath. Sometimes she wondered how they reproduced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's ear twitched as Rin read to him her latest attempts at poetry. Her attempts were sorry, but he wasn't saying anything, for he wasn't much better either.

He hated learning to read and write. Rin used to agree with him, until she'd become infatuated with Shippou; then, she started taking up haiku-composing. Both ways, Sesshoumaru discreetly passed over his brother's and daughter's schoolroom work, only giving a vague nod at the barely legible scribbles presented to him. (Shippou, on the other hand, enthusiastically received Rin's notes.)

"How do you write 'love' again?" asked Rin.

"Don't know," Inuyasha said, wishing Jaken would pop in and say Sesshoumaru wanted him, so he could disappear.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, stepping inside Rin's room. "Miroku's here, you might want to go say hello."

"I would like that very much," Inuyasha said, quickly leaping up. "Oh, what happened to your kimono?"

"I give you half a guess, and if you don't get it right, you don't deserve to be called Inuyasha."

"Kagome-chan, how do you write 'love'?" Rin asked.

"Umm… like, one diagonal stroke, with three dots underneath, and – Never mind, I'll write it for you," Kagome said, kneeling besides the girl and taking the brush from her. Carefully, she wrote a neat black character on the paper.

And thus when Shippou opened his latest prize, a new letter, he was greeted with a child-like script and one perfect 'love' character in the middle of it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When will you learn, Miroku?" sighed Inuyasha, pacing one of the numerous guest rooms in the palace.

"Look who's talking," retorted Miroku. "You don't even _have_ a woman."

"Don't let Kagome hear you say that. She doesn't think men can have 'women'; she's really into the 'men and women are equal' bullshit."

"Don't let her hear you say _that_," laughed Miroku.

From above them, something crashed to the ground, shattering.

"Am I missing something?" asked Miroku skeptically, looking at the ceiling.

The breaking-vase sound was followed by a loud thump on the ground.

"Well…" Inuyasha fished for a word to explain. "Sesshoumaru and I were going to go for a taiyoukai conference which would last a week, so Kagome decided to go back to her time. She probably brought back dirty entertainment… and not to mention, they haven't lost their steam. I swear, they still don't tire, after so long, of each other's company."

"They can't survive a week's separation?" asked Miroku as another loud smash was heard.

"Not even a few days," nodded Inuyasha. "I've gotten used to it. And Jaken carts off kimonos by the dozen every month to send to the tailor's to repair."

"I figured. She arrived looking frazzled with ripped clothing."

"I think that's Sesshoumaru's trademark or something." Inuyasha's ears flinched as a high-pitched scream came from above.

"Sango would kill me if I tried anything like it… she values her clothes more than her husband," sulked Miroku.

"Get over yourself," snorted Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sleep well?" asked Miroku, as Kagome trod into the dining room looking sleepy.

However weary she looked, her mind was sharp. "Is this a trick question?" she asked suspiciously.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-sama said he would bring me to Sango-chan's house today," Rin said.

"Sure," Kagome replied casually, sitting herself besides Inuyasha and reaching for the bowl of rice Jaken placed in front of her.

"Don't you have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken interrupted, nearly spilling a soup bowl's contents on the table.

"Oh, he's probably indisposed," Kagome explained.

"Indisposed?" asked Inuyasha, choking on his soup. "_Him_?"

"I don't want to know," Miroku stated.

"Nothing perverted," glared Kagome.

"Actually, I _do_ want to know…"

"Hentai. Anyways, Inuyasha can you take Rin?"

"I guess… but you'll owe me."

"Whatever…"

Inuyasha translated for Miroku. "Kagome's going to pay me in porn."

"There are _children_ here!" blustered Jaken.

"I'm _thirteen_ and old enough to know these things!" Rin said indignantly.

"What's so special about porn?" asked Miroku. "Buy a book of it somewhere."

"Oh, but this is special. It's like… actually seeing the act yourself."

Miroku's eyes glazed over slightly. "What do you mean?"

"It's completely realistic and it's like you're in the room watching."

"You can close your mouth before you catch flies in it," Kagome said to Miroku. "I'll lend you my portable player sometime."

"You, Kagome, are a goddess truly divine -"

"Keep that up, and I think Sango _will_ divorce you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All gone," Kagome said, sliding the door shut.

"What excuse did you give them?"

"That you were indisposed. Then Inuyasha took Rin to Sango's, and Jaken accompanied them. Now Miroku's being kept company by some DVDs, I'm sure he won't bother us for awhile…"

"Indisposed?" growled Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think any of them bought it," sighed Kagome.

"Indisposed…"

Kagome shivered. If she guessed right, she was going to the one feeling indisposed in an hour or two…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuuuuuyaaashaaa!" screamed the little girl as she latched onto his leg.

"Hello, Kagome!" laughed Inuyasha, picking her up and swinging her around and around.

"Me too, me too!" said her brother.

"Both of you," compromised Inuyasha, picking the boy up too, swinging them around effortlessly.

"I suppose that bastard is at your place?" Sango asked darkly. "What's he doing?"

"Umm…" Inuyasha didn't think it too good an idea to introduce Sango to Kagome's world's idea of entertainment yet. "Studying the religious scrolls…"

"Is he?" snorted Sango. "Well, he's not coming home until he pens an apology."

"Of course not," smiled Inuyasha. The last time Sango had 'kicked him out forever' he'd been back within the week.

"Inuyasha!" snapped Sango. The hanyou glanced at her in surprise, before realizing she was talking to her son. "Inuyasha, leave Jaken alone!"

"Look at me!" squealed the boy, hopping around waving the Staff of Heads, making his eyes two wide saucers not unlike the toad's.

"Nii-san! Do it again! Do it again!" laughed his sister.

"Now, watch me, Kagome-chan," her brother said. He grabbed a bent stick from the ground and waved it around like he would a boomerang. "Oh, you bastard! I SAW you with that girl, don't you _dare_ deny it! That's it! You worthless son-of-a-bitch! Out! _Out_! I don't want to see you here, ever again! And I'm telling Kagome-chan not to take you in!"

"You said a bad word! You said a bad word! Mommy! Nii-san said a bad word!"

"Insolent boy," Sango sighed, shaking her head, and disappearing in the house.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha," Inuyasha told the little boy reproachfully, though he fought to keep the grin off his face.

"My staff!" Jaken cried. "Give me my staff back!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku stared unblinking at the tiny square in front of him. Inuyasha had said Kagome called it a 'screen'.

Real people moved inside the square, except they were very tiny. He wondered how they stuffed the people in the square. Maybe they lived in the circular 'disc' Inuyasha had put in.

Better still, was what those people were doing. They'd started arguing. Then kissing. Then… well, doing _that_.

No wonder Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru so easily did whatever Kagome wanted.

Miroku found himself ready and willing to do the same, if only he could borrow the square more often…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No more water," Inuyasha grumbled, peering down the wooden bucket.

"Well, if you want tea, go fetch water from the well at the back," Sango said in a no-nonsense voice. "Kagome, stop picking at your food."

"But… okaaaaa-san," began the girl.

"Lunch is the most important meal of the day," lectured her brother, though in reality he knew nothing of what he was talking about.

"I'm dying of thirst," moaned the older Inuyasha.

"I'll go," sighed Rin, setting down her chopsticks by her rice bowl and getting up.

"Thank you, Rin," Sango smiled, nodding at her.

"You're such a bum, Inuyasha," Kohaku said with a grin.

"Oh?" Inuyasha was secretly pleased to see the boy's smile. No one had thought he'd recover from his dealings with Naraku. But maybe he would…

"You sure you can manage that?" Jaken called anxiously to Rin as she lugged in a bucketful of water. Lots of people would have his head if something happened to the girl.

"It's only water," shrugged Rin.

"Jaken needs a wife," Inuyasha said suddenly, surveying the toad. "It'll teach him water is harmless."

"I'm sorry?" spluttered Kohaku, nearly choking on his rice.

"A wife?" echoed Rin.

"And a wife would teach you to get your own water," Sango said, rapping a knuckle on his silver-haired head.

"What the hell? I got a bloody annoying sister-in-law called Kagome for that," snorted Inuyasha. "Make that two, considering Miroku's like my brother, and his wife's a shrew…"

"What did you say?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing…"

"I heard you the first time."

"Umm… you did…?" Inuyasha felt a giant sweat drop roll down his forehead.

"About annoying sister-in-laws…" Sango narrowed her eyes further.

Her two children covered their eyes, giggling silently. The scene was all too familiar. Angry mommy and loud-mouthed daddy or man, equaled mommy beating man up and man repenting sorely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up! Inuyasha-jichan, wake up!"

"What?" grumbled Inuyasha, his head still sore where it had made intimate contact with Hiraikotsu.

Rin sulked. "Jaken won't take me flower-picking."

"Why the hell do you want to go flower-picking! It's not even dawn!"

"What? It's lunchtime already! And I'll send a bunch of flowers to Shippou-kun, with some for Miroku, and -"

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Why Miroku?"

"He looks terribly unhappy, and flowers will cheer him up!"

"Argh…" Inuyasha pulled himself off his futon. Remind him to ask Kagome for some miko barrier to keep little children out of his room.

Now, to see what was wrong with everyone's favourite houshi.

"Oi, Miroku… you still here?" Inuyasha found Miroku pacing at the foot of the steps that led to the Western Wing. Normally Miroku would've begged for forgiveness by now, and would've been back home.

"I finished the four disc things Kagome lent me and I want to know what happens next!" wailed Miroku.

"Pervert," sighed Inuyasha.

"What discs?" asked Rin, stumbling over the pronunciation of the word 'disc'.

"Never mind!" chorused Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time.

"Whatever… Jaken's serving sushi for lunch."

Miroku frowned slightly. "But… I want to find out what happens after the evil Hideyo sells Fumiko to the brothel -"

"What's a brothel?"

Inuyasha turned pink. "Umm… it's this place… where… umm… you pay for special stuff."

"What?" asked Rin, truly confused.

"INUYASHA!" shrieked Jaken, appearing. "You stop contaminating Rin _this instant_!"

"Ha… umm… Lunch, anyone?" Miroku grinned, sweating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Someone_ was indisposed, I heard," sniggered Inuyasha over his sushi as Sesshoumaru appeared.

"You mean Kagome?" he asked mildly.

"_What_!?" Miroku asked, dreams of another DVD dissipating quickly.

"Calm down, I'll lend you my copy," Inuyasha said.

"Copy of _what_?" asked Rin, getting frustrated. No one was answering her questions, only leading her round and round in circles.

"Of the disc," Inuyasha said.

"What disc?"

"Don't you dare say it!" Jaken cried.

"Why not?" demanded Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked uninterested. "It's porn, Rin."

Jaken's eyes looked about to pop out while Rin frowned. "What's porn?"

"Pictures and erotica on sex."

"Spare me, please," begged Jaken, who looked like he was in pain.

The next question seemed inevitable. "What's sex?"


	26. Epilogue Part II

**A/N: Ok, I have a GOOD explanation this time. First off, I was in Sydney in a last-minute trip, with no internet to upload this. Also, I kept writing, and re-writing, and yet again re-writing. I can't part with this story… TT I love it too much for my own good. :( **

**But anyways, it's finally over. Last chapter, guys. ::clears throat to make long and tearful speech:: **

**Thank you each and every one of my reviewers. I really thank each of you for taking the time, and dropping a note, comment, and even advice. I have received some very inspirational reviews. Every chapter of Discovering the Unknown was a joy to write. )**

**Anyways, my very first story is finally done. ::sniff:: **

**Again, thank you every for coming along for the ride. Sayonara!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 26: Epilogue Part II**

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome groaned, feeling a sharp pain shoot up her neck. In fact, she ached all over. Her neck, her shoulders, her back, her legs, her bum, her… well, and other places too.

But damned if she didn't feel good.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Hai, Rin… coming…" Rolling out from beneath the warmth of her futon, Kagome shivered as the cool air of the room caressed her bare flesh.

"Coming, coming," muttered Kagome, feeling a drying, sticky substance between her legs.

Sliding open the door to the bathroom, Kagome slid into the pool of hot water slowly, wincing slightly at the heat of the water.

"Umm… yes, Rin? Come in!"

The door slid open, and Rin entered softly.

"I brought you breakfast; Sesshoumaru-sama said you were indisposed," Rin said with a smile, setting a tray on a low table.

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome said, grimacing slightly at the mention of being indisposed, before closing her eyes slowly.

"Ne, Kagome-chan…" Rin sat on the floor softly.

"Yes?"

"What's sex?"

Warm brown eyes flew open immediately.

"Were you talking to Miroku?" demanded Kagome, already dishing Miroku up as soup for dinner in her head.

"Yes… well, no… yes and no."

"Explain."

Rin launched into a confused explanation about discs, and why no one would tell her, and then how Sesshoumaru-sama finally told her they were about sex. "But I don't know what's sex," finished Rin, looking so childlike Kagome didn't really contest her story, except for one point.

"And who told you to ask me?" Rin, being her innocent self, would probably have asked the question on the spot. What Kagome wanted to know was which son of a bitch downstairs shoved the responsibility of explaining sex to her, especially when they started the whole thing.

Actually, it was kind of her fault too, reasoned Kagome. She was the one that had brought the discs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said to ask you, but I think it was because Miroku-sama was laughing away and Inuyasha-jichan was red and Jaken-sama was furious."

Well, too bad for Sesshoumaru, Kagome was going to kick his ass. And then proceed to start all the other three.

"Ok, Rin… sex is…" Kagome strained for lack of a better phrase to use. "It's when two people love each other very, very much, so much so that they want to show it in a special way."

"Neh…" Rin considered this for a moment. "So, like husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, cousins…"

"Wha – I mean, _no_," Kagome said, blushing pink. "I meant…"

Rin sat there for a few minutes, watching Kagome squirm.

"Never mind…" sighed Rin. "So what do they do?"

"Well, umm… they have sex. Which is… ok, you know what a guy looks like, right? They're different from us girls."

"I've seen the village boys play in the river, if that's what you mean…" Rin said, confused.

"Ok. So they don't have that place between their legs like we do, they've got something else."

"Yeah…"

"And sex is the guy putting that up the place between your legs."

Rin looked disgusted. "And what's the point?"

"It feels good and it can create babies. Which is why children shouldn't be trying it at all."

"That's _all_?" Rin asked. What were the guys making such a big deal out of, anyways?

"Well, it's a very personal act… in Japan, good girls only do that with their husbands."

"Wait… so I have to wait until I'm married?"

"Or mated, doesn't matter… well, you don't _have_ to wait, but it would be best."

Rin peered closely at Kagome. "Have you tried with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Well…" Kagome's cheeks flamed. "In polite society, people don't ask about the act. Like I said, it's very personal."

"Oh." So they _had_ tried – contrary to Jaken's belief, Rin wasn't stupid. "But Kagome-chan… you aren't married to Sesshoumaru-sama. And how come you don't have little babies for me to play with yet?"

"People don't have babies every time," Kagome explained, choosing to ignore Rin's first statement. "And it depends on how your monthly cycle works… actually…" Kagome sighed. "Ask me later, Rin, I'll explain some more. And in a better way, too."

"Okay… I'll leave you alone to shower, alright?"

"Sure…" Kagome sank deeper into the water as Rin got up to leave.

"Actually, Rin-chan…"

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"Can you ask Sesshoumaru to come here, please?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, how do you think Kagome's handling it?" snorted Inuyasha, laughing helplessly.

"I wouldn't know. I do think it was awfully cruel to just land her with such a big and awkward task, out of the blue," Miroku reasoned.

"Nah, Kagome knows more about sex than a seasoned old brothel madam. Doesn't she, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, winking at his brother.

"How would I know?" asked Sesshoumaru airily.

"Well, through the fact that you've been having sex every single night…"

"Truly, that is none of your concern."

"Now, come on, Sesshoumaru… don't be a prude."

"Erm… I'll just… stay out of this conversation and go back to my room." Miroku nodded hastily and quickly excused himself.

"Uhh… yeah, I have to go too," Inuyasha said lamely, starting to make for the exit.

"Not so fast," growled Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Inuyasha heard the voice and sighed in relief. Rin appeared, hands on her hips, trying too look fierce but failing miserably.

That stupid hanyou could wait. "Hai, Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan said she wanted to see you."

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said, growling at Inuyasha, who had burst into uncontrolled laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had barely shut the sliding door behind him before she had slipped her arms around him, pushing him up against the nearest wall.

"Kagome -"

"Shh…" She kissed him long and deep, one hand reaching up to caress the tip of his ear.

Damned woman – she knew just where to touch him.

Expertly, her other hand unknotted his sash, and unclasped his armour, letting both fall to the ground. She gently cupped his growing erection, before pulling it out of his pants.

In one fluid movement she sank to the floor and engulfed his member in her mouth. Sucking away merrily, she smiled as she saw him close his eyes.

Kagome was truly a master at making him lose self-control.

And just when she sensed him about to come, she pulled him out of her mouth slowly. Gently, like you would a sleeping infant, she tucked his painfully hard erection back into his clothing, and even gave it a final pat.

He growled in frustration while she flopped face-down onto a futon. He knew exactly what she wanted but was really too concerned with his throbbing erection.

She, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was thinking about, but wasn't about to give him release. Lifting her head, she eyed him lazily.

"You know, I'm aching all over from last night… and it'll take me a while to recover. So you just _might_ have to wait… oh, I don't know… two or three days? A week?"

Then it hit him. She was getting her revenge for him sending her Rin and making Kagome cough up a spur-of-the-moment explanation on making love.

Biting back the torture his member was giving him, Sesshoumaru knelt down besides her and slowly, rhythmically, began to knead the back of her neck, working downwards.

"You know, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, feeling a steady, soothing pressure on her back.

"Hmm?" He didn't trust himself to speak without whimpering.

"If you ever, god forbid, die and get reborn again, you should get reborn a masseur."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru is _so_ getting it," sniggered Inuyasha, recalling Kagome's summons for him, via Rin.

"And we'll be next," sighed Miroku glumly. "I just hope she doesn't tell Sango, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're so right you wouldn't," snorted Inuyasha. "I suggest you pen an apology to her and go home before the wrath of my sister-in-law descends on you."

"I just might," Miroku said. "I miss the kids."

"You can run, but you cannot hide," said Inuyasha.

"You're even worse off than me," reasoned Miroku. "You cannot run, and you cannot hide, because of the almighty 'osuwari'."

"Don't remind me…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you, Fluffy, you were wonderful," Kagome said, smiling innocently at him. Indeed, he had been. Almost all her aches were gone. Wrapping herself in a light yukata, she got up, and made her way to the door.

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Fluffy?"

"I thought I said not to call me Fluffy!" He couldn't bear it, he couldn't. First the teasing, then the name-calling…

"Sorry, Fluffy, but you were bad. And I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done. When I come back, you'd better have an explanation ready."

"Kagome!" God. Evil woman.

"Oh, I forgot…" She leaned in towards his ear, whispering. "Use your hands."

Kagome giggled as his tail drooped from its proud station on his shoulder to rest on the floor.

"Good puppy." Humming softly, she left the room – to go find Inuyasha and Miroku and kick their butts.

In an act of desperation he had not felt in centuries, Sesshoumaru plunged his hand into his pants and started pumping himself to release.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Inuyasha, Miroku!" Kagome said, nodding amicably at them.

Inuyasha blanched and Miroku sweat-dropped.

"What, never seen me before? Stop gaping." She sat herself at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. "Oh, by the way, Inuyasha. I have a message for you."

"What?" asked Inuyasha nervously.

"It said… OSUWARI!" _Crash._

"What was that for?" grumbled Inuyasha, his face having just kissed the tatami.

"Ehh… Kagome…" Miroku got up uneasily. "I should be going home…"

"OSUWARI!" _Crash_. "Houshi! Stay where you are!" No more sweet smiles from her, only fire, fire, and more fire.

"Ok," whimpered Miroku, sitting back down.

"OSUWARI!" _Crash_.

"I'm writing a letter to Sango," Kagome said to Miroku. "She's _your_ wife, I'll let her decide what to do with you. _OSUWARI!_" Again, Inuyasha went flying onto the tatami.

And it was not even noontime yet. Miroku shivered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daddy!!!" Two screaming children latched themselves onto Miroku.

"I missed you!" Inuyasha Jr. said.

"I love daddy!" smiled Kagome Jr. happily.

How he wished the older Kagome took after the younger one.

"Houshi-sama," drawled Sango, holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

The last time Miroku checked, she used 'houshi-sama' either before he received a beating or a night of blissful sex.

Why did he doubt it was going to be the latter?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jaken!" yelled Kagome.

The toad came scurrying. Kagome never raised her voice to him, so he figured he was in trouble. "Hai, Kagome-sama?"

"You will go and explain to Rin what sex is!"

Jaken looked like he had died and found out that hell was a nursery full of squalling children. "Kagome-sama…" he began.

"GO!" snapped Kagome, her eyes flashing.

One look, and Jaken fled.

"Rin!" called Jaken, running down the hallway. Kagome could hear him yelling with false enthusiasm down the palace.

She couldn't help it. Kagome started laughing hysterically.

When she finally calmed down, she reached for a sake bottle in the room.

Maybe she had been too hard on Inuyasha. She wasn't sure he would be able to walk for the next few days after that 'sit' session.

Another cup of sake cooled her down even further.

She would bring Inuyasha some herbal tea to soothe bruises later

Kagome downed yet another cup.

And of _course_ she shouldn't have told Jaken to tell Rin about sex. That idiot would probably screw up all the important details and leave her with a bungled picture.

Draining the bottle, Kagome sighed in contentment.

Then she remembered.

She'd forgotten about a certain aroused puppy upstairs, and knowing Sesshoumaru, he wasn't going to be pleased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I got a letter from Kagome."

The whole afternoon, she hadn't said anything to him.

"Letter?" swallowed Miroku.

"I'll read it to you," Sango said. "'My dearest Sango.'"

_My dearest Sango _(it said)

_I had the funniest encounter with your husband today. Something worthy of a hiraikotsu bashing or a good round of slapping._

_But then I thought, poor Miroku. He really _is_ a good guy, Sango-chan. So tonight, love him well. Fuck his brains out. _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. I don't think you need to follow up on what he did. After all, that holy terror he's been living in since I told him I was writing to you, must be punishment enough. _

"So," Sango said quietly, and sly smile on her lips. "What do you think, houshi-sama?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting quietly and straining his hearing, Sesshoumaru fought to hear what was going on.

First, there was a huge 'osuwari' party, which sorely deafened him. Then Kagome went out to see her friend houshi off. After awhile, he lost interest, and simply thought about other things instead.

Finally, she came in, her scent enveloped with sake and her skin looking flushed to match.

"I'm sorry," she said mournfully, shutting the door firmly behind her.

He eyed her from his seat on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said again, pulling off her robe and placing herself on a futon.

He could already feel himself stiffening against all his self-control.

"I forgive you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Impatiently, Sesshoumaru paced by the old Bone-Eater's Well Kagome used to travel to and from her time.

It had been two weeks since she'd gone.

Finally, the well glowed blue. A few minutes later, Kagome appeared, panting.

"God, you could've helped," she grumbled, lugging her old, worn-out, and extremely full yellow bag.

"What on earth did you bring this time?" he demanded. "I'm the one flying us home, you know. I deserve to know what junk is going to break my back."

"More DVD player batteries, new DVDs…"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Surely that wasn't all."

"Jeez, take a look for yourself." Kagome tipped the contents of her bag out on the ground.

"Instant ramen?" He picked up the nearest item. "I don't starve you, do I?"

"Not at all. It's for Inuyasha."

"Furry little soft youkai thing?"

Kagome snatched at the teddy bear. "Hey! That's for Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked over the pile. "Clothes? Like I don't clothe you well enough?"

"Hello? Mister? You rip them off every day!"

True. She had a point. Well… He spotted another thing. Ok, this one was ridiculous. "Umbrella?"

"Oops… I must've left it in there from my shopping trip."

"This?" He held out a toothbrush.

"Hey, unlike _some_ people, I don't want my teeth to rot!"

"Youkai teeth don't rot. Honestly, if they did, Tetsusaiga would be rotting right now, in its sheath. And what of this?" He fished out and hung a silky lacy black thong by his claws.

"Hey!" Kagome blushed bright red. "Don't rip it! That was bloody expensive. Victoria's Secret."

Sesshoumaru looked nonchalant. "I'll confiscate these," he said, tucking them in his blue and gold sash.

"Oh, _pervert_!"

"And what's this?" Sesshoumaru held out a bottle of pills. Shaking it, he turned it over to read the label.

"Hey, give them back!"

"I'm reading!" he said, holding them high above her reach. When she settled back down, he continued reading.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome…"

"Meh," pouted Kagome.

He arched an eyebrow. "Birth control pills?"

"Shut up!" she cried, laughing.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You don't need them anymore."

She looked confused. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru flung the bottle high into the air, and it soon disappeared from view.

"Those… cost… a… _lot_!" Kagome began, turning red.

"Too bad."

"I won't stay without child for a day without those!"

"Too bad."

"Sesshoumaru! This is unfair!"

"Too bad."

Damn him. "I hate you!"

"Too bad, because you're mine."

Jaken could go collect the things later – for now, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and disappeared into the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Whew… yeah, I just _had_ to bother with a final A/N. Okie, this _is_ goodbye. But come back and join me in Love in the Corporate Ladder, The Unattainable Geisha or Kyoto Summer. Bye everyone; hoped you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
